Licht am Horizon
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Es ist der Sommer nach Dumbledores Tod. Zwei Menschen trauern, jeder auf seine Weise. Ihre Wege werden sie schließlich zueinander führen, doch was geschieht, wenn sie einander begegnen? Ich werde mich bemühen, diese Story abwechselnd aus Harrys bzw. Snape
1. Chapter 1

1. Potter - Fuchsbau

Nur mühsam, unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte, konnte er ein wütendes Zittern seines Körpers verhindern. ´Verrat´, immer und immer wieder formte sich dieses Wort im Kopf des 16-Jährigen, wollte einfach nicht aus ihm weichen. ´Sie verraten Dumbledore´, war der Satz, der den Tag für Harry Potter beherrschte.

Wie, wie konnten sie alle nur so fröhlich sein? Sie feierten, lachten, tanzten und waren glücklich. Waren das dieselben Menschen, die noch vor zwei Wochen weinend, in sich zusammen gesunken an der Beerdigung Albus Dumbledores teilgenommen hatten? Sie verrieten ihn. Ihre Trauer war der Freude gewichen, der Schmerz, den sein Tod ihnen allen bereitet hatte, war verschwunden.

Er hatte erwartet, nein, er hatte verlangt, daß Fleur und Bill ihre Hochzeit verschieben würden, absagen, ihm ganz gleich was. Hauptsache keine Föhlichkeit. Was kümmerte ihn dieses Gerede von ´Albus wollte es so´ oder ´Wir müssen weiter leben´? Weiter machen, einfach so, als wäre nichts geschehen, als würden sie im September zurück nach Hogwarts kehren und alles wäre so, wie zuvor? Nur weil McGonagall und das Ministerium zu dem Entschluß gekommen waren, daß Hogwarts für die Kinder, die zurückkommen wollten, geöffnet sein sollte, hieß das für in noch lange nicht, daß ER alles vergessen würde. Nein, er sicher nicht.

So stand er alleine in einer Ecke des Gartens, der den Fuchsbau umgab. Er wollte keine Gesellschaft, nicht mit ihnen reden, lachen, feiern. Er wollte sich seiner Trauer, seiner Melancholie hingeben. Ungestört, unbeirrt. Aber nein, das war noch ein anderes Gefühl, ein Gefühl, das alle anderen Gefühle in den Schatten stellte. Haß. Tiefer, abgründiger, alles überflutender Haß. Nicht auf Voldemort oder einen seiner Todesser, nein, ihm gehörte seine Priorität nicht länger. All seine Gedanken, seine Rache, konzentrierte sich auf einen einzigen Mann. Ihn wollte er vernichtet sehen, er sollte am Ende ebenso flehen wie Dumbledore, den er getötet hatte, kalt und erbarmungslos. Snape. Severus Snape.

Ein leichtes Gefühl des Unwillens machte sich in ihm breit, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Doch sofort stahl sich ein verlorenes Lächeln in sein Gesicht, als er Hermine neben sich sah.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so still, ich mache mir Sorgen.", flüsterte sie so leise, daß wirklich nur Harry ihre Worte hören konnte.

"Was sollte denn in Ordnung sein Hermine? Ihr tut alle so, als wäre nichts geschehen! Erinnerst du dich noch an Dumbledore? Er ist tot Hermine! Er, er wäre auch hier dabei gewesen wenn," seine Stimme stockte kurz, und wurde dann zu einem gefährlichen Knurren. "wenn er ihn nicht ermordet hätte."

"Harry, wir alle brauchen ein bißchen Freude, gerade in solchen Zeiten. Dumbledore hätte nicht gewollt, daß wir alle in Trauer und Haß versinken."

"Er hätte auch nicht gewollt, daß ihn alle so schnell vergessen.", brachte Harry gepreßt hervor, was Hermine willkürlich den Atem anhalten ließ. Harry registrierte ihr Entsetzen durchaus, doch es war ihm gleich. Es war ihm egal, so wie ihm im Moment alles egal war. Das Einzige, das für ihn zählte, war Snapes Tod und für diesen würde er schon sorgen.

Das einzig hinderliche an der ganzen Sache war, daß er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, in diesem Sommer ebenfalls in den Ligusterweg zurück zu kehren. McGonagall und Lupin hatten ein wachsames Auge darauf, daß er dieses Versprechen auch erfüllte. Nun gut, er würde die Zeit zu nutzen wissen. Er mußte die Horkruxe suchen, finden und zerstören. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, mußte er sich selbst eingestehen, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er suchen sollte. Dumbledore hatte ihm Hinweise gegeben, ja. Hatte ihm alles gezeigt und gelehrt was er wußte, doch was nutzte es ihm? Auch der Direktor hatte nicht gewußt, wo die letzten Horkruxe verborgen waren. Das Einzige, dessen er sich sicher sein konnte war, daß es sich bei einem um Nagini handelte. Nun, blieben immer noch zwei. Eine lösbare Aufgabe, wenn man den Weg kannte.

"He ihr zwei, was blast ihr hier Trübsal?"

Harry hob den Kopf, sah Ron fröhlich auf sie zukommen. "Wollt ihr nicht mit rüber? Harry, du hast noch gar nicht mit Fleur getanzt!"

"Dafür du doch um so häufiger, nicht wahr?", brachte Harry wütend hervor. Er konnte diese Fröhlichkeit einfach nicht verstehen, er konnte nicht. Während seine Gedanken von morgens bis abends nur um Dumbledore kreisten, um seinen flehenden Blick, als er Snape kommen sah, schienen die anderen diesen Gedanken erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, daß sie es nicht gesehen hatten? Daß sie es nicht hatten miterleben müssen, so wie er? Dennoch, sie hatten einfach kein Recht auf Glück oder Frohsinn, nicht, wenn Dumbledore tot war. Beerdigt unter kalter Erde, einsam und allein in Hogwarts.

Snape, was er wohl jetzt tat? Wahrscheinlich feierte er ebenfalls, seinen ´Sieg´ über Dumbledore, seinen Triumph. Wieder drohte der Haß in ihm Überhand zu nehmen, doch er konnte ihn nicht unterdrücken. Dieser Haß würde erst mit Severus Snape sterben.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Snape – Malfoy Manor

Welch eine wundervolle Droge, sie nahm ihm den Verstand, die Fähigkeit zu denken. Ein leises Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, nein, noch nicht ganz ein wenig konnte er noch denken, zu dumm. Selbst die kleinsten Gedanken, die er noch fähig war zu fassen, drehten sich nur um ihn. Was hatte Narzissa heute noch mal gesagt ´du säufst dich noch zu Tode´, oh ja, schlaues Mädchen die kleine Narzissa. Manchmal brachte ihr hübsches Köpfchen doch tatsächlich mal etwas Sinnvolles hervor. Zu Tode saufen war nicht schlecht. Mit einem Gift wäre es durchaus schneller gegangen, ohne Zweifel und er konnte die besten, wirkungsvollsten Gifte herstellten.

Zu dumm nur, daß er Albus versprochen hatte das nicht zu tun. Aber war ´zu Tode saufen´ auch damit gemeint gewesen? Er konnte sich ja dumm stellen wenn er ihn in einem anderen Leben, in einem anderen Jetzt wiedersehen sollte. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, daß man sich ´zu Tode saufen´ konnte? Albus würde es verstehen. Er hatte immer alles verstanden. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Er hatte ihm ja außerdem nur versprochen, weiter zu leben. Wie lange, davon war nie die Rede gewesen. Ja, ein hervorragender Plan. Er würde einfach hier sitzen bleiben und sich ´zu Tode saufen´, perfekt. Irgendwann würde sein Hirn völlig abschalten. Er würde es nicht einmal merken und eines mußte man ja ganz deutlich sagen, dieser Wein hier schmeckte bei weitem besser als irgendein Gift und man konnte eine ganze Menge davon genießen, bevor es sein Ziel erreichte.

Was Lucius wohl tun würde, wenn er wüßte, daß sein alter Freund hier gerade seinen heiligen Weinkeller plünderte, nur um mit der Schuld fertig zu werden, Albus Dumbledore getötet zu haben? Welch eine Ironie! Warum war er eigentlich hier? Warum Malfoy Manor? Ach ja, Voldemort hatte es so gewollt. Natürlich, hier bleiben bis er sie rief, ihn und Draco. Die Gemüter beruhigen lassen. Nun ja, inzwischen waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen, vielleicht hatte er sie vergessen. Um so besser, so hatte er Zeit, viel Zeit und der Keller war noch lange nicht leer. Daß er Lucius jemals für seine Liebe zu einem guten Wein dankbar sein würde, das hätte er nicht geglaubt. Aber was machte es schon, er hatte vieles nicht geglaubt.

Wieder entwich ein heiseres Lachen seiner Kehle. Oh Albus, warum hast du das getan, hättest du mich sterben lassen, wäre Lucius sein Wein erhalten geblieben, hattest aber auch gar kein Mitleid mit dem armen Malfoy, was? Zumindest an ihn hättest du denken können. Aber nein, Potter, der war ja wichtig. Potter? Ach ja, dieser Harry, dieser unverschämte Bengel, der ihm seit sechs Jahren das Leben schwer machte. Zumindest hatte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen dürfen, ja, das wäre sicher eine Wohltat für in gewesen.

Nur leider war er in diesem Moment nicht fähig gewesen etwas anderes zu spüren als unendliche Trauer über den Verlust Dumbledores, Haß auf den Direktor, daß er ihn zu dieser Tat gezwungen hatte und tiefe Abscheu auf sich selbst, daß er sich zu dieser Tat hatte zwingen lassen. Aber er hatte getan, was Dumbledore verlangt hatte, natürlich. So wie er es immer getan hatte. ´Na Albus, zufrieden? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?´, flüsterte er, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden. Sein Geist schien sich förmlich von seinem Körper zu lösen, endlich, endlich hatte sie ihn wieder umhüllt. Die Leere, die gnädige Leere der Bewußtlosigkeit. Ja, so ließ es sich leben. Er hangelte sich von Bewußtlosigkeit zu Bewußtlosigkeit, ertränkte die Zeit dazwischen im Alkohol und wurde wieder bewußtlos. Nur keine Gedanken zulassen, nicht denken, nicht fühlen, sonst würde der Wahnsinn ihn endgültig in den Abgrund zerren.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Potter – Der Abend

Harry konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Sie waren früh zu Bett gegangen, da er am nächsten Morgen seine Reise in den Ligusterweg antreten sollte, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Wieder einmal. Immer wieder tauchten die Bilder jener wenigen Minuten im Astronomieturm vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, ergriffen Besitz von seinen Träumen, quälten ihn, ließen ihn einfach nicht los. So schreckte er auch jetzt wieder hoch, kaum, daß er in den Schlaf geglitten war. Dumbledore. Immer und immer wieder sah er ihn da liegen. Den merkwürdig verrenkten Körper, die geschlossenen Augen, in denen er nie wieder ein fröhliches Leuchten würde sehen können. Und wieder kamen seine Gedanken bei jenem Menschen an, der dieses Leuchten zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte. Severus Snape.

Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht hier liegen bleiben, er mußte sich bewegen. Sich ablenken, sich nicht wieder von diesem Haß, dieser Wut übermannen lassen. Er mußte einen anderen Gedanken fassen, doch kaum einer fand mehr seinen Weg durch dieses Netz aus Wut, Haß und Verzweiflung. Langsam schwang er seine Beinen über den Bettrand, schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe und warf sich einen warmen Pullover über. Die Nächte konnten doch schon recht kühl werden, wenngleich es mitten im Sommer war. Naja, das paßte ja.

Wohin gehen? Nun, im Zweifel war die Küche immer die beste Alternative. Ja, er würde ich eine warme Milch holen, hoffen, daß er Mrs. Weasley nicht über den Weg lief und dann wieder hinauf in das Zimmer gehen, welches er sich mit Ron teilte. Je weiter er die Stufen der schmalen Treppe hinunter ging, desto mehr schwand jedoch seine Hoffnung, in der Küche alleine zu sein. Ein dämmriges Licht kam ihm entgegen, nein, die Küche hatte schon einen Besucher. Soviel stand fest. Die Frage war nur noch, wer.

´Remus´ stellte er dann erleichtert fest, als er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste am runden Holztisch in der Küche sitzen saß. Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, der keinen Schlaf gefunden hat. Unter Lupins Augen hatten sich dunkle, schwere Ringe gelegt, die davon zeugten, daß dies nicht die erste Nach war, die dieser ohne Schlaf verbrachte. Dennoch lächelte er den Jungen freundlich an, als er ihn am Fuße der Treppe entdeckte.

"Oh Harry na, kannst du nicht schlafen?", seine Stimme klang gequält, gequält fröhlich. Harry wußte, daß die Fröhlichkeit nicht von Herzen kam.

"Nein, ich habe... war noch nicht müde." Der Junge hielt es für besser, Remus erst einmal nicht zu erzählen, weshalb er keinen Schlaf fand. Offensichtlich war dieser mit seinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt. ´Und das ist nur richtig so, sollen die sich auch einmal Gedanken machen´, überlegte er dann, während er sich eine Tasse warme Milch nahm. Offensichtlich war Remus mit derselben Idee hergekommen, so stand bereits ein Topf mit der warmen, weißen Flüssigkeit auf dem Herd.

Die Augen des früheren Lehrers folgten ihm bei seinen Bewegungen und richteten sich schließlich auf einen der freien Stühle, die noch um den Tisch standen. "Setz´ dich Harry", forderte den Jungen dann schließlich auf, der dieser Aufforderung gerne nachkam.

"Wir werden dich morgen zu deiner Tante und deinem Onkel bringen, denkst du bitte daran?"

"Wie könnte ich es vergessen?"

Remus nickte zufrieden. "Schön, ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Ich weiß, daß du davon nicht begeistert bist Harry, aber Dumbledore...", Remus stockte, tiefer Schmerz war in seinen Augen zu erkennen und für einen Moment war Harry wütend auf sich selbst, daß er geglaubt hatte, die anderen hätten ihre Trauer überwunden.

"Ich weiß, er wollte, daß ich zurück gehe. Na schön, die paar Wochen noch, aber keinen Tag länger als unbedingt nötig."

Wieder nickte Lupin, kaum merklich. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß er ihm noch etwas sagen wollte, irgend etwas, aber der Werwolf schwieg. Kein Wort trat mehr über seine Lippen, so daß Harry schließlich seine Tasse austrank, zurückstellte und dann mit einem leisen "gute Nacht" an Lupin gerichtet, zurück in sein Zimmer ging.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Snape – Der Abend

Stöhnend erwachte Severus aus dem Schlaf. Dumpfer Schmerz hämmerte hinter seinen Schläfen, gegen seine Stirn. Nun, vielleicht war Gift doch die bessere Lösung, um dem allem ein Ende zu bereiten. Gift war zuverlässiger, schneller und verursachte keine Schmerzen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen griff er sich an den Kopf und beugte sich benommen zur Seite, um aufzustehen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine rote, breite Lache neben dem Sessel. Für einen kurze Moment sah er auf seine Hände, nein, er war nicht verletzt. Er hatte es nicht getan. Das Glas, es war das Glas gewesen. Er mußte es fallen gelassen haben, als er eingeschlafen war, das Bewußtsein verloren hatte. Einige Sekunden ließ er seinen Blick auf der roten Flüssigkeit ruhen. Sie aus wie Blut. Es hätte sein Blut ein können, hätte er nur den Mut, die Entschlossenheit dafür gefunden, wäre jetzt alles vorbei.

Müde ließ er sich wieder zurück in den Sessel sinken und sah auf seine Hände. Ja, mit dieser Hand hatte er es getan. Mit ihr hatte er den Zauberstab auf Albus Dumbledore gerichtet. Aus seinem Zauberstab war der tödliche Strahl gekommen, der den Direktor aus dem Leben gerissen hatte. Nie, niemals würde er diese Schuld sühnen können, niemals. Der gnädigste Ausweg war für ihn der Tod. Ein ihn aus allem erlösender, endgültiger Tod. Doch dann formte sich auf einem ein seltsamer Gedanke in seinem Kopf, ´Habe ich das Recht zu sterben´?

Das war eine gute Frage. Eigentlich hatte er das ja nicht. Dumbledore war im Endeffekt gestorben, um sein Leben zu schützen. Sicher, auch das von Draco, aber doch auch seines. Vielleicht hätte er ja doch noch irgendwie gerettet werden können, irgendeinen Trank hätte Severus gefunden, er hatte ihn so lange am Leben erhalten – nachdem Dumbledore die Verletzung an der Hand davongetragen hatte -, er hätte es wieder geschafft. ´Nein´, schoß es ihm dann durch den Kopf, ´hättest du nicht, du wärst gestorben und Dumbledore nach dir, durch die Hand eines anderen Todessers´.

Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf auf die Sessellehne sinken, preßte die Augen zusammen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er wußte, tief in seinem Innersten wußte er, daß er keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Er hatte so oft, so oft mit Albus darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten jede, jede dankbare – und auch undenkbare – Möglichkeit durchgesprochen. Doch immer und immer wieder waren sie am selben Ende herausgekommen. Es gab nur eine Wahl. Snape oder Dumbledore. Einer von ihnen mußte sterben. Die Situation auf dem Astronomieturm hatte ihnen die Entscheidung genommen. Severus wußte, ja, er wußte, daß Dumbledore nicht überlebt hätte. So geschwächt hatte er Albus noch nie zuvor gesehen, das Flehen in seiner Stimme hatte Severus die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Er hatte überlegt, ja, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er überlegt sich gegen die Todesser zu stellen, Albus zu schützen. Doch wieder einmal hatte Dumbledore ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Er hatte nie, niemals einem Wunsch Albus Dumbledores zuwider gehandelt, wie konnte er es dann tun, wenn er ihn anflehte?

Severus riß die Augen auf, biß die Zähne zusammen und stand ruckartig auf. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen, daß Albus Opfer – und auch seines – vergebens gewesen war. Er würde weiterleben. Ja, er würde leben bis zu Voldemorts Ende. Danach, danach hatte auch er das recht zu sterben. Dann durfte auch er schlafen, dann durfte er Albus folgen, aber nicht vorher. Wie er allerdings weiterleben sollte mit dieser Schuld die ihn zu Boden zwang, mit dem Schmerz, der sein Herz mit eisiger Klaue umfangen hielt, das wußte er nicht. Er wußte nur, daß er es tun mußte und er würde es tun, irgendwie.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Potter – Ligusterweg

Dieses Haus war ihm so vertraut, es war sein Zuhause gewesen für so viele Jahre. Nun, zumindest hatte er hier gelebt. War es jemals ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen? Nein, ein Zuhause war dort, wo man geliebt wurde, wo man sich wohl fühlte. Der Fuchsbau kam dem wohl am nächsten, oder vielleicht auch Hogwarts. In der Schule hatte er sich auch immer geliebt gefühlt, er war gerne dort gewesen. Doch nun mußte er gegen den kalten Schauder ankämpfen, der ihm über den Rücken lief, wann immer er an das Schloß dachte.

Im Moment konnte – und wollte – er sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, dorthin zurück zu kehren. Ein Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore, war das überhaupt möglich? Wie würde es sein, ihm auf den breiten Gängen nicht mehr zu begegnen, Professor McGonagall an auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch sitzen zu sehen? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein, das war eine Realität, die er einfach nicht akzeptieren konnte. Dennoch war es so, er mußte lernen, damit zu leben, es zu akzeptieren, irgendwie.

Seufzend sah er zu Remus, der neben ihm an der Tür stand und ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Na, nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht Harry, wird schon gut gehen. Denk´ einfach daran, das es das letzte Mal sein wird, daß du herkommen mußt. Für das nächste Jahr...", Remus brach mitten im Satz ab und nickte nur. Sie wußten beide, was in den Köpfen des jeweils anderen vor sich ging. Es war nicht nötig, es auszusprechen.

Entschlossen atmete Harry tief durch und läutete. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, öffnete ihnen Tante Petunia, ihren üblichen, abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck vorweisend.

"Bist du wieder da. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, unsinnig sich Hoffnungen zu machen, dich los zu sein.", empfing sie ihren Neffen und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Treppe, daß sie erwartete, daß er eben jene hinaufging und in seinem Zimmer verschwand, am besten für die nächsten vier Wochen.

Remus sah ihn noch einmal aufmunternd an, gab ihm dann seine Tasche in die Hand und sah dem Jungen nach, wie er – mit gesenktem Kopf und schlurfendem Gang – den Flur entlang und schließlich die Treppe hinauf ging. Als er sicher war, daß Harry nicht nur außer Hör- sondern auch außer Sichtweite war, wandte er sich dann mit weitaus strengerem Blick, an Mrs. Durstley.

"Vergessen Sie es nicht Petunia."

"Wie könnte ich, Sie und Ihresgleichen sitzen mir doch seit Jahren im Nacken. Hätte ich jemals irgend etwas vergessen?"

Remus lächelte leicht. Albus hatte ihm nur gesagt, er solle sie daran erinnern, daß sie es nicht vergessen solle. Im Moment würde er alles darum geben nur die Hälfte von dem zu wissen, was Petunia wohl glaubte, daß er wußte.

Für einen Moment mußte er all seinen Willen aufbringen um der Versuchung zu widerstehen sie zu fragen, was genau sie nicht vergessen solle. Doch dann rief er sich wieder einmal in Erinnerung, daß es sicher nur eine Erinnerung an ihre Gastfreundschaft sein sollte, wie er es sich seit Wochen einredete. Allerdings wußte er tief in seinem Inneren, daß es das nicht sein konnte.

"Schön, und ich warne Sie, sollten sie es dennoch ´vergessen´, werde ich es erfahren."

"Ja, sicher, Sie erfahren ja immer alles, nicht wahr? Nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Haus kann man tun und lassen was man will. Mein Gott, hoffentlich sind wir diese Plage bald los."

"Das sind Sie meine Liebe, ganz sicher.", mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Werwolf ab und kehrte zu der kleinen Gruppe Auroren zuück, die am Ende der Straße gewartet hatte. Natürlich war es nötig gewesen, daß mehr als einer von ihnen Harry zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante brachte, aber bis vor die Tür mußten sie ihn dann doch nicht alle begleiten. Mit einem letzten, teils erleichterten, teils sorgevollen, Blick, wandte er sich zu Tonks um, legte ihr kurz den Arm auf die Schulter und meinte, "kommt, laßt uns gehen, für den Moment ist unser Job getan, er ist in Sicherheit."


	6. Chapter 6

6. Snape – Das weiße Grab

Er wußte, er sollte nicht hier sein, er durfte nicht hier sein. Doch wesentlich stärker als diese beiden Gedanken war der, daß er einfach hier sein mußte. Er ging ein Risiko ein, auch dessen war er sich bewußt. Doch es war kalkulierbar, annehmbar. Die Schule war nahezu verlassen. Er wußte, nur McGonagall, Filch und Hagrid würden hier sein. Um diese Zeit allerdings, vermutete er alle drei in ihren Betten. Es war noch immer dunkel, als er den Verbotenen Wald verließ, doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Suchend sah er sich um, entdeckte bald, was er zu finden verlangte.

Der weiße Grabstein, der die letzte Ruhestätte Albus Dumbledores zierte, ragte strahlend weiß in die schwarze Dunkelheit. Langsam, fast ängstlich ging er darauf zu. Er war noch nie hier gewesen. Natürlich war es undenkbar gewesen, unmöglich für ihn, an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Selbst diese Gnade war ihm versagt geblieben, seinem Opfer die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Zögerlich trat er näher, bis er den weißen Stein berühren konnte. Andächtig ließ er seine Hand über die glatte Oberfläche gleiten, schien sie fast liebevoll zu streicheln.

Nur wenige Schmuck zierte das Grab. Eine dicke, tiefrote, runde Kerze stand in der Mitte der Erdansammlung, die einen leichten Hügel vor dem Grabstein bildete. Vor ihr lag ein Strauß gelber und weißer Nelken. Es sah schön aus, so, wie Dumbledore es gewollt hätte. Ohne viel Prunk, dennoch überwältigend. So wie das Leben des Direktors immer gewesen war, so zeugte nun auch sein Grab von der inneren Erhabenheit des weisen Zauberers. Severus atmete tief durch. Es war richtig, daß sie ihn hier begraben hatten. Kein anderer Ort wäre für Dumbledore auch nur denkbar gewesen. Er gehörte hier her, war so mit Hogwarts und den Menschen, die es für kurze, oder auch längere, Zeit ihr Zuhause nennen durften, dermaßen verwurzelt, daß es nur richtig war, daß er jetzt in dieser Erde ruhte. Nun war er gänzlich, unwiderruflich mit Hogwards verbunden, für alle Zeiten. So, wie er es immer gewollt hatte.

Severus kämpfte mit sich, doch mit jeder Sekunde spürte er, daß er diesen einen Kampf verlieren würde. Die kleine Träne, die sich vor wenigen Minuten ihren Weg aus seinem Augenwinkel über seine Wange gebahnt hatte, war nicht die einzige geblieben. Fast unkontrolliert rannen sie ihm nun die Wangen hinunter. All die Tränen, die seit Tagen ausbrechen wollten, die er unterdrückt, die er nicht hatte zulassen wollen. Er konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten, er wäre an ihnen erstickt.

So gab er auf, das erste mal in seinem Leben gab sich Severus Snape geschlagen, ließ den Schmerz zu, fühlte, wie er unkontrolliert über ihn hereinbrach, ihn in die Knie zwang. Er konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten, seine Beine wollten ihn einfach nicht mehr tragen. Der Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, die tief in ihm tobten, waren einfach zu übermächtig. Mit einem Schrei, der selbst die Eulen im Verbotenen Wald aufschreckte sank er schließlich am Grabstein zu Boden, wo eben jener Schmerz und jene Verzweiflung ihn endgültig überwältigten und die Kontrolle über seinen nunmehr zitternden Körper übernahmen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid war schon früh aufgestanden, als die Dunkelheit Hogwards und seine Ländereien noch fest im Griff hatte. Er wollte heute zeitig los, sich den Tierbestand im Wald ansehen und an einigen Futtergrippen kleiner oder auch größere Reparaturen durchführen. Zwar war der Winter noch eine ganze Weile entfernt, doch die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, daß es besser war Arbeiten zu verrichten, wenn man gerade die nötige Zeit dafür hatte.

Mit einem Blick auf Fang, der wie immer müde und lustlos eingerollt vor der Tür schlief, wendete er noch einmal sein Omlett, als ein durchdringender, schmerzhafter Schrei von draußen ihm bis in die Knochen fuhr. Wie erstarrt ließ er die Gabel in die Pfanne gleiten und stellte diese dann auf die Anrichte. Hastig reinigte er sich die Hände an dem Handtuch, das er wie immer achtlos im Hosenbund stecken hatte und sah aus dem Fenster. Doch sehen konnte er aufgrund der Dunkelheit natürlich nichts. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich vielleicht getäuscht hatte, doch das Zittern in ihm machte ihm schnell klar, daß dem nicht so gewesen sein konnte.

So zog er das Handtuch heraus, warf es achtlos neben die Pfanne und griff nach seiner Laterne, die an einem Haken von der Decke hing. "Komm mit Fang, guter Junge, wir gehen mal raus", raunte er seinem Hund zu, während er die Tür öffnete. Der Hund sprang fröhlich hinaus, hielt dann jedoch abrupt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Hagrid schloß die Tür hinter sich, kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

"Ich sehe nichts Fang...", murmelte er, wobei er die drei Stufen, die zum Eingang seiner Hütte führten, hinab ging, den Blick immer weiter in die Richtung, in die Fang sah. Der Hund bellte nicht, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte. Ganz gleich, was immer dort auch sein mochte, er hätte erwartet, daß Fang bellte. Doch statt dessen schien das Tier aufgeregt, wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz und tänzelte erwartungsvoll vor seinen Füßen hin und her. "Na schön Fang, sehen wir nach." Wie auf Kommando spurtete der Hund los, wobei der Wildhüter Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. Er wußte wo Fang hin lief und schon nach kurzer Zeit sah er Dumbledores Grab mit dem weißen Grabstein vor sich in der Dunkelheit.

Während der Halbriese nun anhielt, lief Fang immer weiter und weiter auf das Grab zu, bevor er an diesem stehen blieb. Nein, er schien etwas gefunden zu haben, seine Nase schubste gegen etwas, aufgeregt umrundete er das Grab immer und immer wieder, rannte zurück zu Hagrid, dann wieder zum Grab. "Willst mir was zeigen, was?", schmunzelte der Mensch schließlich. Ergeben hob er die Arme und folgte seinem Tier, bis er dann stutzend nur wenige Meter vom Grab entfernt, stehen blieb.

Erst als er ein leises Wimmern, ein ersticktes Schluchzen hörte, riß er sich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung, die ihn überkommen hatte, als er feststellen mußte, daß es sich dort am Grab keineswegs um ein Tier, sondern nur um einen Menschen handeln konnte. Eilig sank er neben der schwarzen Gestalt, die sich kaum von der Dunkelheit abhob, in die Knie, seine Laterne stellte er neben sich ab. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, als ihm bewußt wurde, wen er da vor sich hatte, wen er da an den Schultern packte und vorsichtig in eine aufrechte Haltung zog. "Bei Merlin... Severus."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alle, die bis hier gelesen haben, seit so nett und hinterlaßt mir ein Review, wie es euch bis jetzt gefallen hat, ja? Biiiitttteee!


	7. Chapter 7

7. Potter – Der Brief

Seufzend sah sich der Junge in dem Zimmer um, das er erst vor knapp einem Jahr verlassen hatte. Dennoch kam es ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit. So viel war in diesem Jahr geschehen, daß es ihm fast vorkam, als würde dieses Zimmer zu einem anderen Leben gehören. Er war nicht mehr derselbe, der er noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war. Irgendwie hatten ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen um Jahre altern lassen, zumindest fühlte er sich so. Hedwig saß wie eh und je in ihrem Käfig auf der Kommode, und sah ihm vertrauensvoll entgegen.

Leise Schritte auf der Treppe kündigten ihm dann an, daß er wohl Besuch bekommen würde, woraufhin er sich auf die alljährliche Predigt seines Onkels vorbereitete, möglichst unsichtbar zu bleiben, nur zu sprechen wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden ließ und in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, außer ihm wurde erlaubt sich daraus zu entfernen, oder er wurde gerufen. Doch durch die Tür kam nicht Onkel Vernon, sondern Tante Petunia. Zwar mit einem keineswegs freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck, doch auch nicht ganz so angriffslustig, wie es bei seinem Onkel üblich war.

Während sie – ihn mit teils abfälligen, teils vorwurfsvollen Blick musternd – näher in den Raum trat, erkannte Harry, daß sie einen weißen Umschlag in der Hand hielt. Nicht irgendeinen Umschlag, er kannte das Wappen nur zu genau. Ein Brief aus Hogwarts. Augenblicklich begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum hatten sie den Brief hier her geschickt, McGonagall war doch selbst noch auf der Hochzeit gewesen, wieso hatte sie ihm nichts gesagt? Innerlich zitternd sah er seine Tante an, betete, sie möge ihm doch endlich diesen Brief geben.

Schließlich hielt sie ihm den weißen Umschlag entgegen, die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. "Hier, nun nimm schon diesen verallemedeiten Brief, ich habe ihn lange genug mit mir herum geschleppt."

Harry griff nach dem Umschlag, stutzte jedoch, kaum, daß er ihn in der Hand hielt. ´Lange genug herum geschleppt?´, überlegte er, während seine Finger fast andächtig über das so vertraute Wappen strichen. Alles in ihm schrie danach ihn aufzureißen, zu erfahren, was darin stand. Doch nicht in Gegenwart von Tante Petunia, er wollte alleine sein. So lange konnte er nun auch noch warten.

Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepreßt, verließ diese dann auch schließlich das Zimmer, wobei ihr sehr gut anzumerken war, daß sie nur zu gerne den Inhalt dieses Briefes erfahren hätte.

Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Harry auf sein Bett. Arme und Beine begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wirr durcheinander flogen. Einen Moment zögerte er noch und betrachtete schweigend die mit blauer Tinte geschriebene Adresse auf dem weißen Umschlag. Dann schließlich dreht er ihn um, öffnete ihn vorsichtig, nahm das ebenso weiße Blatt Papier heraus und klappte es auseinander.

Mein lieber Harry,

ich bedauere, daß ich den dich den Rest deines schweren Weges nicht mehr begleiten kann, aber für mich war ein anderer vorgesehen. Denke nur immer daran, daß du niemals alleine warst und es auch niemals sein wirst. Nimm Hilfe an, dort wo du sie findest und laß den Haß nicht Herr deines Verstandes werden.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben. Der Brief war von Dumbledore? Tränen traten in die Augen des Jungen, dem Bewußt wurde, daß er da etwas von Dumbledore in der Hand hielt, etwas, das dieser zurück gelassen hatte. Vorsorglich hatte er diesen Brief an Tante Petunia geschickt, wohl wissend, was geschehen würde und seine ganze Sorge hatte ihm - Harry - gegolten, wie schon so viele Male zuvor.

´Er hat gewußt, daß er sterben wird´, wurde ihm dann plötzlich klar. So erschreckend klar, wie alles andere. ´Er hat gewußt, daß Snape ihn verraten würde! Er hat gewußt, daß er ihn töten würde´, je klarer diese Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand vordrang, desto größer wurde der Haß gegen den einstigen Lehrer. Er hatte Snape also schon vorher durchschaut, hatte aber weiter dessen Spiel mitgespielt, vermutlich um ihn – Harry – zu schützen. Er hatte sich für ihn geopfert, damit er wieder einmal überlebte. Die Tränen brannten nun heiß in seinen Augen, wollten geweint werden, doch Harry konnte sie nicht vergießen. Die Wut war einfach zu übermächtig, mächtiger als die Trauer.

Nein, er durfte sich dieser Trauer nicht mehr hingeben, er mußte handeln. Er mußte Dumbledores Weg fortführen, seinen Auftrag erfüllen. Später, wenn Voldemort vernichtet war, konnte er immer noch trauern. Dumbledore hatte von Dumbledore hatte ihm das Versprechen abverlangt, zu den Durstleys zurück zu kehren. Nun wußte er auch warum, wegen des Briefes. Er wollte sicher gehen, daß er ihn erhielt. Warum? Welche Hilfe sollte er bekommen? Nun, er würde wohl abwarten müssen. Aber nicht lange, nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Schon morgen würde er von hier weggehen, Ron und Hermine waren noch im Fuchsbau, von dort konnten sie erst einmal nach Hogwarts um ihre weiteren Aktionen, die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu koordinieren. ´Es geht los´, überlegte der Junge und fühlte fast so etwas wie Vorfreude in sich aufkommen. Endlich konnte er etwas tun, endlich nicht mehr unnütz herum sitzen, endlich handeln. Endlich konnte er die Horkruxe suchen und schon bald würde er Severus Snape wieder gegenüber stehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus spürte die starken, breiten Hände des Wildhüters an seinen Oberarmen.   
"Severus", eine Stimme drang zu seinem Bewußtsein vor, versuchte immer und immer wieder ihn zu erreichen.  
Doch Severus wollte nicht reagieren. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, wollte Hagrid nicht ansehen müssen. Wollte den Vorwurf, die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen nicht erleben müssen. Er wollte hier bleiben, hier bei Dumbledores Grab. Wollte ihm so nah sein, wie es noch irgend möglich war. Warum wollte ihn Hagrid hier weg bringen? ´Natürlich´, meldete sich sein Verstand. ´Du hat ihn ermordet, du hast kein Recht hier zu sein´. Mit dieser Erkenntnis brach sein Widerstand gegen die Hände, ließ er sich in die Höhe ziehen. Seine Beine waren noch immer butterweich, noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Körper. So ließ er es zu, daß Hagrid ihn unter den Arm packte und ihn so stützend zu seiner neuen Hütte führte.

Er wußte später nicht, wie er in die Hütte gekommen war, es war ihm auch egal. Er schien gefangen in einer Zwischenwelt und konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, wo er hin wollte. Zurück ins Leben oder sich dem Wahnsinn hingeben. Letzteres war leicht, so furchtbar leicht. Für das Leben brauchte er Kraft, mehr, als er im Moment glaubte aufbringen zu können. ´Du hast es versprochen´, rief er sich stumm zur Ordnung. Müde zwang er sich, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Er wollte Hagrid zumindest in die Augen sehen um sich dessen Vorwürfe anzuhören.

"Warum hast´ das gemacht Severus?"  
Snape spannte alle Muskeln, diese Frage war zu erwarten gewesen, wieso hatte er keine Antwort darauf? Was sollte er Hagrid sagen? Daß es Dumbledores Wunsch gewesen war? Nein, selbst für ihn hörte sich diese Erklärung lächerlich an, wenngleich er wohl der Einzige war, der wußte, daß es nun einmal eben so gewesen war.   
"Warum hast´ das gemacht Severus?", wiederholte der Wildhüter leise seine Frage. "Warum bist du alleine hin? Hättest doch erst zu mir kommen können, hättest dir ´ne Laterne holen können, wär´ auch mit dir gegangen, hättest nicht allein gehen müssen, vielleicht wär´s dann nicht so schlimm gewesen."

Severus fühlte einen leisen Hauch der Erleicherung. ´Hagrid, Hagrid´, dachte er dabei, ´du bist manchmal wirklich zu gut für diese Welt´. "Was meinen Sie?", brachte er dann gleichmütig hervor.  
"Hättest nicht alleine zum Grab gehen müssen, wär´ mir dir gegangen. Kannst auch nicht immer alles alleine machen Severus, kannst auch du nicht."  
"Ich habe ihn ermordet Hagrid, erinnern Sie sich?"  
"Hm, sicher", murmelte der Halbriese, kam nun von der Anrichte zum Küchentisch an dem Severus saß und drückte diesem eine Tasse mit dampfenden Tee in die Hand, bevor er sich zu ihm setzte.  
"Ich töte Dumbledore und Sie laden mich zu einer Tasse Tee ein? Sie müßten Angst vor mir haben, Hagrid."  
"Blödsinn, vor dir doch nicht."  
"Hagrid, ich habe Dumbledore umgebracht und Sie wissen ganz genau...", Severus stockte, er wollte nicht, daß Hagrid merkte, wie ihm die Stimme versagte, während eine neuerliche Welle des Schmerzes ihn zu übermannen drohte. Doch der Wildhüter kannte ihn natürlich viel zu lange und viel zu gut, um nicht zu sehen, was in dem ehemaligen Lehrer vor sich ging.  
´Armer Junge´, dachte Hagrid bei sich, bevor er antwortete, "Ich weiß, daß du Dumbledore nie aus Bosheit getötet hättest, das reicht doch. Und ja Severus, ich weiß, ich weiß...", mehr mußte der Wildhüter nicht sagen. Sie wußten beide, welche ungesagten Worte in der Luft hingen, quittierten sie beide mit einem stummen Nicken.  
"Dennoch habe ich es getan Hagrid. Dumbledore ist tot, nur das zählt. Sie wissen ja, Severus Snape ist und bleibt ein kaltblütiger Mörder, ein Todesser."  
"Kein kaltblütiger Mörder bricht am Grab seines Opfers derart zusammen, bist keiner, sag mir einer was er will."

Severus sah den Wildhüter dankbar an. Es tat gut ein freundliches Wort zu hören, so unglaublich gut. Viele würden es in seinem Leben nicht mehr werden, das wußte er. Aber Hagrid verurteilte ihn nicht einfach, so wie die Anderen es taten. Er vertraute ihm einfach, so, wie Dumbledore es immer getan hatte. Bis in den Tod. Müde senkte er seinen Blick, hielt ihn stur auf den Tee gerichtet.  
"Er fehlt mir Hagrid, er fehlt mir so sehr, daß ich wahnsinnig werde bei dem Gedanken, daß es für immer sein wird."  
"Erzähl´s mir Severus, weißt, kannst mir immer alles erzählen."  
"Ich weiß Hagrid", flüsterte der Tränkemeister. Ja, Hagrid hatte er immer alles erzählen können, doch diese Last konnte er nicht auf die Schultern des Wildhüters abwälzen, das konnte er ihm nicht antun.  
"Ist schon gut Hagrid, eines Tages vielleicht, ich verspreche es dir."  
Hagrid nickte zufrieden. Wenn Severus jetzt nicht wollte, gut, er konnte warten. Bis zum jüngsten Tag wenn es sein mußte. ´Der Junge braucht einen Freund´, ja, das hatte Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt und er war es 25 Jahre lang gewesen. Einen Teufel würde er tun, jetzt damit aufzuhören, jetzt, wo Severus ihn am nötigsten brauchte. ´Zumindest sagt er wieder "du" zu mir, ist doch ein Anfang´, überlegte er lächelnd, während er dem jüngeren Mann dabei zusah, wie dieser seinen Tee leer trank.

"Ich muß gehen.."  
"Ich weiß, kommst du wieder?"  
"Nach Hogwarts? Wer weiß Hagrid, eines Tages vielleicht..."  
"Versprich´s mir Severus, versprich´ mir, daß du wieder kommst."  
Der Tränkemeister überlegte einen Moment schweigend. Er wollte Hagrid nicht noch mehr Kummer machen. So entschied er sich für eine für ihn vertretbare Lösung. "Ich verspreche dir, daß ich am Ende nach Hogwarts zurückkommen werde, sollte es in meiner Macht stehen Hagrid."

Severus versuchte noch ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen bevor er die Hütte verließ, scheiterte jedoch kläglich an diesem Versuch. So beließ er es bei einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Hagrids, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloß. Am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes drehte er sich noch einmal um, gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Sonne hinter Hogwarts aufging und das Schloß in ein rot-goldenes Licht hüllte. Ja, er würde zurück kommen, am Ende würde er hierher zurück kommen


	9. Chapter 9

9. Harry - Vorbereitungen

Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er konnte nicht vier Wochen warten, hier sinnlos im Ligusterweg verschwenden. Er mußte zurück nach Hogwarts. Womöglich hatte Dumbledore ja auch dort Hinweise hinterlassen, wo er nach den Horkruxen suchen sollte. Der Brief – sosehr er ihn im ersten Moment getroffen hatte – hatte ihm auch neue Hoffnung gemacht. Dumbledore hatte vorgesorgt, für den Fall der Fälle. Er hatte gewußt, daß er nicht mehr lange leben würde. Er mußte irgend etwas hinterlassen haben, daß ihm helfen würde. Er hatte es ihn seinem Brief ja deutlich genug geschrieben. Er würde Hilfe bekommen. Dieser kurze Satz hatte ihm neue Kraft, neuen Mut gegeben.

Von dieser neuen Kraft getrieben, saß er auf seinem Bett und schrieb hastig eine kurze Nachricht an Ron und Hermine, daß sie ihn an diesem Abend im Fuchsbau erwarten, aber niemandem etwas von seinem Kommen sagen sollten. Hedwig sollten sie gleich dort behalten. Vermutlich war er schneller im Heim der Weasleys, als die Eule für den Rückweg gebracht hätte. Vertrauensvoll sah ihm das weiße Tier entgegen, während er aufstand und ihren Käfig öffnete. Beruhigend ließ der Junge seine Hand über ihr weiches Gefieder gleiten, ja, auf Hedwig konnte er sich immer verlassen. Sie würde seine Nachricht überbringen, ohne wenn und aber. So band er den kleinen Zettel an ihr Bein, welches sie ihm routiniert entgegen streckte und dann auf Anweisungen wartete.

"Bring die Nachricht zu Ron und Hermine in den Fuchsbau, aber nur zu Ron oder Hermine, hast du verstanden?", wie zur Bestätigung gurrte das Tier leise, bevor es aus dem Fenster hinaus flog, dem klaren, blauen Himmel entgegen.

Vor Erregung leicht zitternd sah Harry sich in dem Zimmer um. Ihm war bewußt, daß er es heute verlassen und danach nie wieder betreten würde. Ein seltsames Gefühl war das. Wenngleich er sich hier nie wohl und zu Hause gefühlt hatte, so war dies doch für viele Jahre sein Heim gewesen, war ihm vertraut. Er verband nicht viele schöne Erinnerungen mit diesem Haus, aber doch ein paar. Hier hatte er den ersten Brief von Hogwarts in den Händen gehalten. An diesen Augenblick würde er sich sein ganzes Leben lang erinnern und somit auch an dieses Haus, an Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und seinen Cousin.

Harry lächelte. Ja, über einige Erinnerungen konnte er jetzt sogar lachen, vielleicht würde er es irgendwann einmal über alle tun können. Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich daran, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sich in dem Zimmer befanden, zusammen zu packen. Viel war es nicht, er hatte nie viel besessen, aber ein paar Dinge schon. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Die Durstleys wollten heute Abend auf eine Dinnerparty, der perfekt Zeitpunkt für ihn zu "verschwinden". Nicht, daß sie ihn aufgehalten hätten, nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Vermutlich hätte Onkel Vernon ihm noch die Tür aufgehalten, aber er zog es doch vor im Stillen zu verschwinden, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen.

Am Schluß, nachdem er alles andere verstaut hatte, nahm er das Bild seiner Eltern vom Nachttisch und ließ – im Gedanken versunken – seinen Finger darüber streifen. Er hatte alle Menschen verloren, die er geliebt, denen er vertraut hatte und jedes Mal war Snape daran beteiligt gewesen. Snape, jedes Mal wenn dieser Name den Weg in seine Gedanken fand, wallte eine unglaubliche Flamme des Hasses, der Wut in seinem Innersten auf, die ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Er hatte Voldemort die Prophezeiung verraten, woraufhin dieser Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte. Er hatte Sirius durch seine ständigen Attacken dazu getrieben den sicheren Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen, hatte ihn damit in den Tod getrieben und dann, dann hatte er Albus Dumbledore ermordet. Eigenhändig, kalt und gefühllos. Doch er würde dafür zahlen. Harry würde ihn für jeden seiner Morde büßen lassen. Energisch packte der Junge schließlich das Bild in seine Tasche, zog den Reißverschluß zu und atmete tief durch. Er mußte Snape stellten, er mußte ihn vernichten, bevor er Voldemort vernichten konnte, wollte ihn in derselben Lage sehen wie Dumbledore es gewesen war. Ob Snape am Ende auch um sein Leben flehen würde? Ob Harry sie ihm gewähren würde? Der Junge wußte nicht warum, aber er konnte ich diese Frage in diesem Moment selbst nicht beantworten.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Snape - Draco

Er fühlte sich erleichtert, zumindest ein wenig. Es hatte gut getan neben Hagrid zu sitzen, einen warmen Tee zu sich zu nehmen und was noch viel wichtiger war, es hatte gut getan zu reden. Ebenso wie es gut getan hatte zu weinen, einfach seiner Trauer freien Lauf zu lassen. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser. Obwohl die Last des Verlustes weiterhin schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete, hatte es gut getan, sie mit jemandem zu teilen, soweit dies möglich gewesen war.

Müde kehrte er nach Malfoy Manor zurück. Er hatte eine lange, schwere Nacht hinter sich und brauchte dringend ein wenig Schlaf. Doch kaum hatte er die Tür des Herrenhauses hinter sich geschlossen, sah er, daß in der Bibliothek Licht brannte. Dies war ungewöhnlich. Es war noch so früh am Morgen, daß eigentlich noch niemand wach sein konnte, außer dem Personal vielleicht und dieses durfte die Bibliothek nur betreten, wenn es die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis hatte. So entschied er sich lieber nachzusehen. Möglich, daß er in seinem Zustand - in welchem er sich am gestrigen Abend befunden hatte - vergessen hatte, das Licht zu löschen.

Langsam schob er die Tür weiter auf und sah dann Draco, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, am Fenster stehen. Langsam ging er auf den Jungen zu. Er hatte ihn seit ihrer Ankunft in Malfoy Manor immer nur flüchtig gesehen, im Vorübergehen. "Draco?", flüsterte er leise, fast sanft. Auch der Junge hatte eine schwere Zeit hinter sich und ebenfalls niemanden, mit dem er seinen Kummer hätte teilen können.

"Sir?"

Severus kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Die Kühle, die Abfälligkeit in Dracos Stimme versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich. Ganz deutlich konnte er die Spannung fühlen, die in der Luft hing, während ihn das ungute Gefühl beschlich, daß die nicht statt gefundenen Begegnungen zwischen den beiden vielleicht genau so beabsichtigt gewesen waren. Ja, wenn er es sich genau überlegte, war Draco immer sehr schnell verschwunden gewesen, wo immer er auch aufgetaucht war.

"Draco, drehen Sie sich um und sehen Sie mich endlich an. Sie scheinen mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, dürfte ich um eine Erklärung für Ihr Verhalten bitten?" Der junge Malfoy drehte sich um, ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe.

Snape erschrak ob der Kälte, der Abfälligkeit und Verachtung in seinen Augen.

"Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau. Warum haben Sie das getan? Der Dunkle Lord hat mir den Auftrag gegeben Dumbledore zu töten, nicht Ihnen, mir ganz allein. Aber Sie, Sie mußten sich natürlich einmischen, nicht wahr? Was hat es Ihnen gebracht, daß Sie ihn umgebracht haben?"

Snape stand ruhig da und ließ die anklagenden Worte des Jungen stumm über sich ergehen, wenngleich sie dem dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Innersten wieder Tür und Tor öffneten. Doch er hatte sich unter Kontrolle, er mußte sich unter Kontrolle haben.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden Mr. Malfoy. So wie sich die Situation für mich darstellte, waren Sie keineswegs im Stande Dumbledore zu töten, sie hätten versagt. Was glauben Sie, hätte der Dunkle Lord getan, wenn der Direktor lebend aus der Sache herausgekommen wäre? Ganz abgesehen davon liegt mir auch etwas an meinem Leben Draco."

Severus erkannte mit Genugtuung die kurze Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen. Er schwankte in seiner Entschlossenheit. Nein, Draco war kein zweiter Lucius, war es nie gewesen und würde es nie werden. Warum kämpfte er nun so verbissen darum, daß es so aussah, als wäre es so?

Für einen Moment hatte er fast geglaubt, den kleinen Draco wieder zu erkennen, der ihn verehrt hatte, den er hatte aufwachsen sehen. Doch es war nur ein Moment, schon Sekunden später mimte der Junge wieder das perfekte, kleine Abbild von Lucius Malfoy.

"Ich habe die ganze Arbeit gemacht! Ich habe die Todesser ins Schloß gelassen, und niemand, niemand hat bemerkt was ich vor hatte, weder diese senile alte Narr von Dumbledore, noch Sie! Ich hatte ihn genau da, wo ich ihn haben wollte. Er ist vor mir auf dem Boden gekrochen! Ich hätte es getan, ich wollte nur noch diesen Moment auskosten bis zum Letzten!"

Severus unterdrückte ein leichtes Zittern, die aufkeimende Wut in ihm. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Draco war ein Junge, ein kleiner, dummer Junge, der keine Ahnung hatte von was er da sprach. Es war Lucius Einfluß, ganz allein das war es, was ihn zu diesen Worten verleitete. Er durfte Draco keine Schuld an seinem Verhalten geben.

"Aber eines muß man Ihnen lassen, wissen Sie... er hat Ihnen bis zum letzten Moment vertraut. Hat wirklich geglaubt, Sie wären ihm treu. So ein alter Narr, er hat nie begriffen um was es wirklich geht, um Macht, um die absolute Macht über Leben und Tod. Niemals werde ich diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vergessen, wie er Sie angesehen hat! Diese Gryffindors, der Größte von Ihnen kriecht am Boden vor einem Slytherin und bettelt um sein Leben, nicht mehr wert, als der Dreck unter unseren Schuhen." Draco hatte sich dermaßen in Rage geredet, daß er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer immer und immer näher auf ihn zugekommen war. Doch dann wurde er mit einem Mal in aus seinem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand gerissen, als die flache Hand Severus Snapes klatschend auf seine linke Wange schlug, den Jungen benommen einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ.

Verwirrt richtete sich sein Blick auf Severus, der ihn am Kragen packte und fest gegen die Wand drückte.

Kalt funkelten ihn die schwarzen, undurchdringbaren Augen an, während der Tränkemeister in gefährlich leisem Tonfall mit ihm sprach. "Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu Draco. Danken Sie ihrer Mutter, danken Sie Gott oder wem auch immer, daß Sie überhaupt noch leben und wagen Sie es nie, niemals wieder in meiner Gegenwart in diesem Ton über einen Zauberer zu sprechen dessen Größe Sie nie, niemals, nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen werden erreichen können."

Severus verstärkte seinen Griff noch einmal, während er in die erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen sah, fuhr jedoch in ruhigerem Tonfall als zuvor fort, "Haben sie nichts gelernt? Waren die restlichen sechs Jahre wirklich umsonst Draco? Wann werden Sie endlich ein Slytherin sein?"

"Ich BIN ein Slytherin!", brachte der Junge gepreßt hervor.

Snape schnaubte abfällig und ließ Draco los, der daraufhin unsanft zu Boden ging. "Nein, das sind Sie nicht Draco. Sie sind eine Schande für ihr Haus."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus Snape den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Dracos Wange glühte. Nicht so sehr von dem Schlag, nein, Scham und Wut trieben ihm das Blut in den Kopf. Snape hatte ihn erniedrigt und gedemütigt. Sein Vater hatte recht, Snape glaubte er wäre etwas besseres als die Malfoys, er, ein Halbblut nahm sich heraus über den Reinblütern stehen zu wollen? Wie konnte er so arrogant sein, ihn zu schlagen? Doch hatte er ihm nicht auch das Leben gerettet? Nein, er hätte Dumbledore schon noch getötet, er hatte nur noch ein wenig den Moment des Triumphes auskosten wollen. Je mehr er sich dies einredete, desto mehr glaubte er an diese Lüge. Es baute sein Selbstbewußtsein auf, es half ihm, den Schmerz zu vergessen.

Aber er war mehr Slytherin als Severus Snape es sich vorstellen konnte. Er brannte auf Rache, und er würde sie bekommen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Das hatte er von seinem Vater gelernt. Ein paar Übertreibungen hier, ein paar kleine Lügen dort, ein paar sicher gestreute Gerüchte und man konnte es getrost anderen überlassen einen unliebsamen Gegner aus dem Weg zu räumen. Oh ja, Severus hatte ihm selbst die Waffe in die Hand gegeben – in dem er ihm das Leben rettete – mit dem die Malfoys ihn schließlich vernichten würden.

Severus stieg seufzend die Treppen hinauf zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er war müde, so schrecklich müde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Am Ziel angekommen, streifte er gerade noch seinen Mantel von der Schulter, warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden und legte sich ins Bett, wo er sofort die Augen schloß, um zumindest diesen ein wenig Erholung zu gönnen. Was war nur in Draco gefahren? Daß selbst er ihm eine solche Abneigung, einen solchen Haß entgegenbringen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet gehabt. Doch hätte er das nicht tun müssen? Natürlich, Draco hatte sich beweisen wollen, zu schwer lastete die Bürde der Verantwortung, des sich rehabilitieren Müssens auf seinen Schultern.

Severus atmete tief durch. Es versetzte seinem Herz einen schmerzlichen Stich, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, daß er jetzt wohl zwei Verluste würde beklagen müssen. Er hatte nicht nur Dumbledore verloren, sondern auch Draco. Nein, noch nicht ganz. Da war immer noch Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen gewesen. Er würde einen Weg finden wieder zu dem Jungen durchzudringen, ihn vielleicht doch noch davor bewahren können endgültig in Voldemorts Fänge zu geraten. Aber erst später, erst mußte er schlafen, endlich einmal schlafen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es freut mich wirklich, daß meine Story so oft angeklickt und in Folge dessen wohl auch häufig gelesen wird. Noch viel mehr würde es mich natürlich freuen, wenn mir die Leser auch ein kleines Reviews hinterlassen, oder ist es bis jetzt so schlecht, daß mir das keiner zumuten möchte? Wie auch immer eure Meinung ausieht, laßt es mich bitte wissen.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry - Abschied vom Ligusterweg

Widersprüchliche Gefühle ergriffen von Harry Besitz, als er am Fenster stand und den Wagen der Durstleys aus der Einfahrt fahren sah. Sie waren weg. Das Haus war leer, er konnte gehen. _Er konnte gehen_, diese Worte hörten sich so seltsam an, so ungewohnt. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie einfach so gehen können. Von Hogwarts zu den Durstleys, von den Durstleys zurück nach Hogwarts. So war es all die Jahre gewesen, nun war es zu Ende. Er würde dieses Haus verlassen, bald, schon sehr bald, und nie wieder zurück kommen.

Nie wieder, wie seltsam sich dieser Ausdruck auf einmal anhörte, so endgültig. Doch hatte er nicht genau das all die Jahre gewollt? Diesen Haus entfliehen? Doch da waren auch Dumbledores Worte, die tief in seinem Inneren gespeichert waren. Ja, sie hatten ihn nie geliebt, dennoch hatten sie ihn aufgenommen und ihn somit wohl am Leben gehalten. Er verdankte den Durstleys ebenso sein Leben, wie Dumbledore. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Nie, nie war es ihm derart bewußt geworden. Er hatte immer nur die tiefe Abneigung gesehen, die seine Verwandten ihm entgegen gebracht hatten. Nie das Risiko, das auch sie damit auf sich genommen hatten. Die Dementoren vor knapp zwei Jahren waren nur ein Beispiel dafür, wenn auch das Deutlichste.

Schluckend, von einem plötzlich aufflammenden, schlechten Gewissen geplagt, sah er sich noch einmal in seinem Zimmer um. Nein, es war eigentlich nie sein Zimmer gewesen. Er hatte nur hier gelebt, mehr nicht. Einen Moment lachte er auf. Hatte er eben wirklich noch Schuldgefühle gehabt? Unsinn, den Durstleys gegenüber waren diese sicher unangebracht. Sie hatten ihn nie mehr gemocht, als er sie. Dennoch... da war dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das ihm die Wut auf seinen Onkel und seine Tante gründlich vermieste.

Seufzend griff der Junge nach seiner gepackten Reisetasche und verließ das Zimmer, zum letzten Mal. Vorsichtig ging er die Stufen hinunter, wenngleich ihm eigentlich bewußt war, daß ihn ja doch niemand hören konnte. Das Haus war leer. Dann verharrte er auf einer der Stufen, die direkt über der Besenkammer lag, in welcher er so viele Jahre hatte leben müssen. Schlechtes Gewissen? Nein, was für einen Unsinn hatte er da gedacht? Sie hatten ihn in eine Besenkammer gesperrt, warum sollte dann er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?

Mit einem Lächeln ging er weiter, bis er schließlich das Ende der Treppe erreichte und so kurz vor der Tür stand. Einen Moment kämpfte er gegen den plötzlichen Instinkt an, sich noch einmal umzuwenden, noch einmal durch das Haus zu gehen. Nein, er wollte einen Schlußpunkt setzen und zwar genau hier. So schluckte er, griff nach dem Türknauf, drehte diesen bis die Tür aufsprang und verließ dann das Haus im Ligusterweg 4 ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron", Hermine lief wütend die Treppe hinauf, und stieß schließlich die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Schulkameraden auf. "Ron Weasley, wie oft muß man dich eigentlich rufen, damit du mal hörst?"

Langsam wandte sich der rothaarige Junge um und sah Hermine, die wütend schnaubend, mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Fäusten, vor ihm stand und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Hedwig hob er abwehrend die Arme, "Hedwig ist gerade gekommen, hatte einen Brief von Harry."

Hermine kämpfte ihre Wut nieder und kam statt dessen näher zu der Schleiereule und Ron heran. "Einen Brief von Harry? Aber er ist doch erst heute Morgen abgereist", murmelte sie, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen erschrocken, "ist etwas passiert?"

"Nein, nein, er will heute Abend kommen und sich im Besenschuppen verstecken, da sollen wir ihn dann abholen, verstehst du das?", mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr das Stück Pergament hin, damit sie selbst lesen konnte, was Harry geschrieben hatte.

Schnell überflogen ihre Augen den kurzen Text, wobei ihre Augen sich immer mehr zu engen Schlitzen verengten. "Ist er verrückt geworden? Wir sollen ausbüchsen?"

"So steht es da. Gut, daß du es auch siehst. Dachte schon ich hätte Halluzinationen."

Hermine keuchte erstickt auf. "Aber das kann nicht sein Ernst sein, ich meine, sie werden wissen, daß wir nach Hogwarts wollen, warum sollen wir dann weglaufen?"

"Vermutlich weil Mom und die anderen uns nicht gehen lassen würden. Überleg´ doch mal Hermine, was wollen wir sagen: ok Leute, wir gehen dann mal die Horkruxe suchen, zerstören sie und bevor wir es vergessen, Voldemort vernichten wir nebenbei auch nocht?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber was bringt es uns, wenn wir ein paar Stunden Vorsprung haben? Morgen früh werden sie bemerken, daß wir nicht da sind. Spätestens dann folgen sie uns. Wäre alles für die Katz´, oder?"

"Schon, aber da hat Harry sich bestimmt was einfallen lassen, hoffe ich, sonst bringt Mom mich um!"


	12. Chapter 12

Snape - Voldemorts Ruf 1

Er war unruhig geworden, während das Brennen auf seinem Unterarm sich ausgebreitet hatte. Unruhig waren seine Pupillen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hin und her geflattert, bis er die Augen schließlich mit einem leisen, schmerzhaften Stöhnen öffnete. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß das Dunkle Mal in in dieser Art und Weise aus dem Schlaf riß. Dennoch war es immer wieder quälend. Nicht die Schmerzen, nein, der Gedanke, daß Voldemort über seinen Körper, über sein Geist herrschen konnte, selbst aus größter Distanz. Er konnte ihn rufen, wann immer es ihm beliebte. Severus würde gebrandmarkt sein, für den Rest seines Lebens. Mit einem Blick voller Abscheu auf das Zeichen seiner Verbundenheit mit Voldemort gerichtet, zog er sich hastig an und verließ sein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor.

Er apparierte auf einer dunklen Waldlichtung. Wie üblich hatte das Dunkle Mal ihn geführt wie üblich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er war. Alles was er wußte war, daß nur wenige Meter vor ihm ein Kreis aus schwarzen Gestalten stand, deren Gesichter hinter dunklen Masken verborgen waren. Verwirrt kniff er die Augen zusammen, daß alle schon da waren, auf ihn warteten, der Dunkle Lord bereits in ihrer Mitte stand, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, es gab kein Zurück für ihn, schon lange nicht mehr. So ging er, so energisch er konnte, auf den Kreis zu. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von diesem entfernt war, gaben die Todesser einen Weg in die Mitte frei, wo er vor dem Dunklen Lord in die Knie ging, das Gesicht auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Snape, mein treuer Diener in Hogwarts, mein hochgeschätzter Giftmischer."  
Severus konnte Voldemorts Gesicht nicht sehen, doch allein die Stimme des Dunklen Lords ließ ihm eiskalt werden. Er mußte seine ganze innere Stärke aufbringen, um sich nicht gegen die Umklammerung der kalten Hand zu wehren, die nach seinem Gesicht griff, es leicht anhob und ihn so zwang, in die roten, gefährlich funkelnden Augen zu sehen. Willkürlich mußte er dabei an Albus blauen, gütigen Augen denken, was einen erneuten Wall aus Schmerz und Leid durch seinen Körper jagte. Mühsam versuchte er ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, das kam beim Dunklen Lord nicht gut an.

Doch es gelang ihm, die jahrelang geschulte Haltung, den kalten, ausdruckslosen Blick eines Todessers zu Tage zu bringen.  
"Steh auf Snape", befahl Voldemort mit kalter, schneidender Stimme.  
Severus kam diesem Befehl nach und sah sich im Kreis der Todesser um. Dann stockte er einen Moment. Ein Platz war besetzt, welcher eigentlich hätte leer sein müssen. ´Oh, er wird wütend sein, wenn er bemerkt, daß sein Weinkeller geplündert wurde´, überlegte er, als er Lucius Malfoy an seinem angestammten Platz im Kreise der Diener Voldemorts entdeckte. In der Mitte, dort, wo kurz zuvor noch Voldemort gestanden hatte, entdeckte er nun eine weitere Person, die nur unschwer als Draco Malfoy zu erkennen war. 

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Wenn Draco Voldemort von dem Zwischenfall heute Morgen in der Bibliothek erzählt hatte, konnte das unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen und noch unangenehmere Konsequenzen für ihn haben. Doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach nicht denken, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Dracos Worte hatten seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet, alles was er in diesem Moment noch empfunden hatte war Wut, unglaubliche Wut gewesen. Hätte Draco ihm weiterhin Vorwürfe gemacht, ihn beschimpft, es hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht. Doch diese abfälligen Worte gegen Dumbledore, die hatte er einfach nicht ignorieren können. 

Voldemort´s Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken brutal zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Snape, was ist mit Dumbledore passiert?"  
"Mein Lord, euer Auftrag wurde ausgeführt, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt."  
"So Severus, ist das so?"  
Severus spürte, wie er innerlich begann zu zittern. Dumbledore und er hatten diese Situation vorbereitet, immer und immer wieder. Dennoch, es gab keine Vorbereitung gegen den Dunklen Lord, er hatte es mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Nun wurde ihm dies wieder einmal schmerzlich bewußt. Dennoch hielt er die äußere, die beherrschte, kalte, Fassade aufrecht.  
"Ja mein Lord, Dumbledore ist tot."  
"Aber Severus, hatte ich nicht Draco diesen Auftrag erteilt?"

Severus zuckte kaum merklich. "Mein Lord, Draco wollte – spielen. Für meine Begriffe ließ die Situation keinen Aufschub zu."  
"So, kann es nicht vielleicht sein, daß Draco versagt hat Severus?"  
Snape sah kurz zu Draco, nein, er mußte den Jungen schützen. Dumbledore war gestorben auch um dessen Leben zu bewahren. So ging er vor Voldemort wieder in die Knie, die Abscheu, den Widerwillen unterdrückend, und sah zu Boden. "Mein Lord, verzeiht mir meine Voreile. Aber all die Jahre, die ich unter Dumbledores Befehl verbringen mußte, haben mich handeln lassen, als sich die Gelegenheit bot."  
"Severus, Severus, wie oft muß ich dir noch sagen, daß du nicht zu schnell töten darfst? Du hast es nie gelernt, nicht wahr? Niemals hast du es verstanden, daß nicht das Töten den Spaß ausmacht, sondern die Angst, die die Opfer im Angesicht ihres Todes empfinden."  
Severus schluckte erneut, kaum mehr fähig seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nur zu gern hätte er Voldemort seinen Haß ins Gesicht geschrien, doch dafür würde die Zeit noch kommen, irgendwann.  
"Ja mein Lord, ich war wieder einmal übereilig."  
"Was ist mit Potter?"  
Severus sah erstaunt auf. "Mein Lord?"  
"Draco berichtete mir, daß du die Gelegenheit versäumt hast ihn mir als kleines Geschenk mitzubringen."  
"Mein Lord, es hat sich leider keine Gelegenheit dafür geboten...", versuchte Severus zu erklären, doch Voldemort schnitt ihm, mit gefährlich schrillem Ton das Wort ab.  
"keine Gelegenheit, ja? Er war dir ausgeliefert Severus, auf Gedeih und Verderb!"  
"ein wild gewordener Hyppogreif hat mich angegriffen mein Lord, die Auroren waren im Anmarsch, es wäre ein zu großes Risiko gewesen.", brachte Severus gepreßt hervor, im Wissen, daß dieser Tag nicht gut für ihn enden würde, wieder einmal.

Leise, gefährlich langsam packte Voldemort seinen Todesser am Arm, zog ihn so wieder nach oben. Severus spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden, sein Herz mit einem dumpfen Gefühl der Vorahnung immer schneller zu schlagen begann. "Du hast mich enttäuscht Severus, weißt du das?"  
"Ich kann nur um Verzeihung für mein Fehlverhalten bitten mein Lord."  
"Ja, das kannst du. Doch bin nicht ich es, dem das größte Unrecht angetan wurde", Voldemort wandte sich um, "Draco mein Junge, komm zu uns."   
Severus kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, fühlte, wie etwas tief in seinem Inneren zerbrach, als Draco auf ihn zukam und seinen Zauberstab hob. Er konnte nicht hören, was der Junge sagte, die Worte wurden übertönt von Voldemorts kaltem, bis ins Mark eindringende, Lachen. Alles was er wahrnahm, war ein grüner, blitzschneller Strahl, der aus Dracos Zauberstab auf ihn zuschoß, unaufhaltsam, bis er schließlich von ihm Besitz ergriff und jede Faser seines Körpers mit Schmerzen ausfüllte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also ab diesem Kapitel ist Schluß mit lustig. Es wird noch ziemlich unangenehm für den guten Severus werden. Hat es euch bis hierhin gefallen? hüstel, bitte vergeßt die Reviews nicht, ja :-)?


	13. Chapter 13

Snape - Voldemorts Ruf 2

Von der Wucht des Fluches zu Boden gerissen erkannte Severus nur schemenhaft, wie Draco näher auf ihn zukam. War das derselbe Junge, den er seit dessen Geburt kannte, den er hatte aufwachsen sehen, den er geschützt und verteidigt hatte gegen alles und jeden? Den er zu retten versucht hatte? ´Ich habe versagt´, klang es in seinem Hinterkopf, immer und immer wieder. ´Schon wieder habe ich versagt, nicht einmal diesen Jungen konnte ich vor diesem Monster schützen´, mehr konnte er nicht mehr denken, als ein zweiter Fluch seinen ohnehin schon zitternden Körper traf, eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er wußte nicht, wie viele noch folgten, verzweifelt verwand er alle Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte darauf, sich mit all seinem Denken in die letzte Ecke seines Körpers zurückzuziehen, sich gegen die kaum noch erträglichen Schmerzen abzuschirmen.

Alles was er noch wahrnahm waren die kurzen Pausen zwischen den Flüchen, um seinen, bei jedem Atemzug schmerzenden, Lungen die Möglichkeit zu geben sich qualvoll mit Luft zu füllen. Wie durch Watte hörte er ein splitterndes Geräusch, woraus er schlußfolgerte, daß mehrere seiner Knochen gebrochen sein mußten. Doch er konnte nicht lokalisieren welche, sein ganzer Körper brannte unter immer wiederkehrenden Schmerzen. Severus konnte mit Folter umgehen, zu oft hatte er sie erleiden müssen, viel zu oft. Er konnte seinen Körper beherrschen, doch unter den ständigen physischen Schmerzen bröckelte seine innere Abwehr von Minute zu Minute. 

Immer und immer wieder versuchte er sich vorzubeten, daß Draco keine Schuld traf, er unter Voldemorts Einfluß stand, er nichts dafür konnte. Doch mit jedem Fluch schwand ein kleines Stück Hoffnung, daß er recht haben könnte. ´Dumbledore... Draco... beide verloren...´, war der letzte halbwegs klare Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden und sein Körper sich in eine erlösende Ohnmacht flüchtete. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er zitterte, fast genauso wie der Körper, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte alles genauso ausgeführt, wie sein Vater und Voldemort es von ihm verlangt hatten. Wie sie es ihm seit über einer Woche immer und immer wieder vorgebetet hatten. Jetzt mußte der Dunkle Lord doch zufrieden sein, oder? Ja, das war er wohl. Selbstgefällig waren die roten, glühenden Augen auf den am Boden liegenden Todesser gerichtet, wobei ein Lächeln der Genugtuung die schmalen Lippen Voldemorts umspielten. ´Er genießt es´, überlegte Draco, während er dankbar war für die Maske die er tragen mußte, nein, tragen durfte. Die weitere Robe überdeckte das Zittern seines Körpers, die Maske verbarg die Abscheu, welche er auf sich selbst empfand, vor den Augen der beiden Männer, die ihm gegenüber standen. Sein Vater, zurück aus Askaban, wo er seiner Meinung nach gerne hätte bleiben können.

Die übrigen Todesser waren nach der Beendigung von Snapes Bestrafung schnell disappariert, wohl in der Angst, selbst auch noch Opfer von Voldemorts Lüsternheit nach Blut und Folter an diesem Tag zu werden. Doch er hatte sich ausgetobt. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so verspannt, so verbissen wie noch kurz zuvor. Alles in Draco rebellierte, als er sah, wie sein Vater Snape unsanft mit dem Fuß in die Seite stieß, doch er blieb stehen, ungerührt, unbewegt. "Was soll mit ihm geschehen mein Lord?"  
"Oh Malfoy, ich weiß durchaus, was du gerne mit ihm machen würdest. Aber nein, noch wirst du ihn nicht töten. Ich brauche Severus Snape noch."  
Malfoy blickte erstaunt auf, er hatte seine Maske inzwischen abgenommen. "Mein Lord..."  
"Willst du mir widersprechen Lucius?"  
"Nein mein Lord", sofort senkte der weißhaarige Mann den Kopf, sah untertänig zu Boden.   
Wieder ergriff Draco tiefe Abneigung gegen seinen Vater. Severus hatte sich nie so unterworfen...  
"Das ist gut Lucius, du willst dein Leben doch nicht einfach so wegwerfen, nachdem dein Sohn es dir gerade eben gerettet hat?", damit wandte er sich wieder an Draco, "Das war eine beeindruckende Vorstellung Draco. Du hast dich als würdig erwiesen im Kreis meiner Todesser. Ab heute kannst du das Dunkle Mal, welches du vor wenigen Tagen erhalten hast, mit Stolz tragen.", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder an Lucius Malfoy. "Laß uns gehen, ich bin sicher, deine Frau ist dankbar aus diesem stickigen Verließ zu kommen."

Draco sah den beiden Männern nach, die nur wenige Augenblicke später disapparierten. Im selben Moment, in welchem sie verschwanden, riß er sich die Maske vom Gesicht, kniete neben Severus auf dem kalten, harten Erdboden nieder und versuchte erst gar nicht, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. ´Was habe ich getan? Bei Merlin, was habe ich nur getan...", schluchzend griff er nach den Schultern des Mannes, der in unnatürlich verrenkter, gequälter Haltung am Boden lag. Die schwarze Robe war zerrissen, rot verfärbt von Blut, das aus unzähligen Schnittwunden aus dem Körper des Bewußtlosen rann.

Draco wußte noch selbst sehr gut, welche Schmerzen der "Sectumsempra" auslöste, doch waren seine Kenntnisse nicht so weit fortgeschritten, daß er die Verletzungen hätte heilen können. Voldemort hatte bei seinem ´Unterricht´ nicht viel Wert auf das Erlernen von Heilzaubern gelegt. Langsam spürte Draco, wie Panik von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte ihn ja wohl schwer hier liegen und verbluten lassen.

"Sir, bitte, wachen Sie doch auf, nur einen Moment, Sie müssen mir doch sagen, was ich tun soll!", flehte er mit erstickter Stimme, während seine Tränen unaufhaltsam auf die Robe Severus´ tropften, diese feucht werden ließen. Draco scherte sich nicht drum, nein, er schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen. Die Scham hatte bereits von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als ihm ins Bewußtsein gedrungen war, was er tat. Der Blick von Severus, als er Draco als denjenigen erkannte, der den Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, hatte ihm mehr Schmerzen bereitet, als alles, was er je zuvor in seinem Leben erleiden mußte.

Er verehrte Severus, hatte es immer getan. Sein Lehrer war ihm immer ein Vorbild gewesen, jahrelang hatte er nur den einen Wunsch gehabt, ihm nachzueifern. Dann das. Voldemort hatte ihm klar gemacht, daß er seine Aufgabe als nicht erfüllt ansah, daß das Leben von ihm selbst, von seiner Familie noch immer verwirkt war. Doch er wollte ihm noch eine Chance geben, die Bestrafung von Severus Snape. Eine Woche lang hatte Voldemort ihn unterrichtet, ihm jeden Folterfluch beigebracht, den er heute hatte anwenden müssen. Einige Zeit hatte Draco mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich Severus anzuvertrauen, doch er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Zu groß war die Angst um das Leben seiner Mutter. So war er Severus aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte sich dessen Einfluß entzogen, wobei der Einfluß Voldemorts und seines Vaters immer stärker geworden war. Ja, er hatte ihnen geglaubt, am Ende hatte er jedes ihrer Worte geglaubt. Es war alles so logisch, so einfach logisch gewesen. Dann hatte ihn Severus heute Morgen noch geschlagen, das erste Mal, daß er überhaupt erlebt hatte, daß der ehemalige Lehrer physische Gewalt angewendet hatte. Es war der Tropfen gewesen, der gefehlt hatte, um die Worte seines Vaters endgültig als wahr zu akzeptieren. Doch Severus Blick bei dem ersten Fluch hatte die gesamte Festung der Lügen, die Voldemort und sein Vater aufgebaut hatten, mit einem Wisch beiseite gefegt.

Verzweifelt sah er sich um, er wußte nicht einmal wo er war, geschweige denn, wo er hingehen sollte. Er konnte Severus unmöglich nach Hogwarts bringen, aber wohin dann? Nach Malfoy Manor? Nein, unmöglich. Dort war sein Vater inzwischen sicher wieder. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, ja, er konnte seine Mutter holen. Sie hatte sicher eine Möglichkeit, unbemerkt das Haus zu verlassen, sie würde Severus helfen können. "Keine Sorge Professor, ich komme bald wieder, ganz bestimmt. Mum wird Ihnen helfen, bleiben Sie nur einfach ganz ruhig.", flüsterte er heiser, wohl wissen, daß der Bewußtlose ihn nicht hören konnte, doch es machte ihm selbst Mut. Dringend nötigen Mut, um mit den Folgen seiner Tat zumindest im Moment umgehen zu können. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus disapparierte er.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Potter - Zurück in Hogwarts

Dichte Nebenschwaden hingen über dem Fuchsbaus, als Harry bei Einbrauch der Dunkelheit dort ankam. Leise öffnete er die Tür des Gartenzauns – welcher das Heim der Weasleys umgab – und sah sich für einen Moment um. Es war alles dunkel, kein Licht drang vom Inneren des Fuchsbaus hinaus in die Nacht. Offensichtlich waren alle früh schlafen gegangen, was ihn keineswegs verwunderte. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, schon sehr früh hatten sie ihn begonnen, um ihn – Harry – schließlich zum Ligusterweg zu bringen. War das wirklich erst heute morgen gewesen? Ja, es war heute, erinnerte er sich, während ihm gewahr wurde, daß auch ihm die Müdigkeit langsam in die Knochen drang.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, erst ein wenig zu schlafen, um neue Kräfte für das Bevorstehende zu sammeln, doch alles in ihm wehrte sich gegen Schlaf. Er hätte ohnehin keinen gefunden. Zu angespannt war sein Körper, sein Geist gefüllt mit Gedanken, Vorstellungen und Pläne. Er mußte er erst mit McGonagall sprechen. Erst, wenn der Weg frei war für seine Pläne konnte er schlafen, war an Schlaf überhaupt nur zu denken.

Anstatt den Fuchsbauch zu betreten, wandte er sich nach links, ging einen kleinen, schmalen Kiesweg entlang und erreichte am Ende von diesem schließlich den Besenschuppen, wo er auf Ron und Hermine warten wollte. Zumindest hatte er ihnen in seinem Brief mitgeteilt, daß sie am Abend hierher kommen sollten, hier würde er auf sie warten.

Zu seinem Erstaunen konnte er aus dem Inneren des Schuppens einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen, der offensichtlich von der Spitze eines erleuchteten Zauberstabes stammte, konnte Stimmen hören, die von Innen heraus an sein Ohr drangen. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln ordnete er diese ihm so vertrauen Stimmen Ron und Hermine zu und war erleichtert. Die erste Hürde – daß die beiden sich unbemerkt aus dem Fuchsbau schleichen konnten – war genommen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu dem Schuppen, woraufhin die beiden ihm freudig entgegen kamen, er Hermine kurz umarmte und von Ron ein paar kräftigen Schläge auf die Schulter abbekam.

"Mensch Harry, was ist das für eine Aktion?", murmelte sein Freund leise, als könne sie jemand hören.

"Hab´ ich in meinem Brief doch alles erklärt, wir müssen nach Hogwarts und mit McGonagall sprechen. Tante Petunia hat mir einen Brief von Dumbledore gegeben, er hat ihn vor seinem Tod an sie geschickt, also hat er gewußt, daß Snape ihn verraten", seine Stimme verliert bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens jede Freude und nimmt einen gedrückten, zornigen Klang an, "und daß er sterben würde. Vielleicht hat er auch in Hogwarts einen Hinweis für uns hinterlassen, wo wir nach den Horkruxen suchen müssen. Was sonst könnte er mit der Hilfe gemeint haben, die er in seinem Brief erwähnt hat? Ich bin mir sicher, daß wir diese Hilfe nur in Hogwarts finden werden."

Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend, wenn auch deutliche Sorgesfalten sich in Hermines Stirn gruben.

"Wie sollen wir nach Hogwarts kommen?"

Lächelnd zeigte Harry auf die Besen, die in dem Schuppen standen. "Nichts einfacher als das, wir fliegen."

Minerva McGonagall konnte sich mit der Situation nicht anfreunden. Seit zwei Wochen hatte sie nun improvisatorisch das Amt der Schulleiterin inne, dennoch kam es ihr falsch vor. So erschreckend falsch. Nur widerwillig saß sie hier an diesem Schreibtisch, der nicht ihrer war, in diesem Büro, in welchem sie sich noch immer wie ein Eindringling vorkam. "Oh Albus", murmelte sie wohl zum 100. Mal an diesem Tag. Ob der Direktor wohl geahnt hatte, wie sehr er fehlen würde? Er hatte seinen Tod immer mit eingeplant, hatte immer mit ihm gerechnet, wie alle Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens. Doch daß er ihn so erleiden mußte... wieder einmal mußte die Hexe gegen aufsteigende Tränen ankämpfen. Noch immer hatte sie den Tod ihres Vorgesetzten nicht richtig verarbeitet, hatte sich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden können, daß ausgerechnet Severus, ausgerechnet der Mensch, dem er am meisten vertraut hat, ihn aus dem Leben gerissen hatte.

Welch ein Schlag für den Orden des Phönix, welch unvorstellbar harter Schlag. Nicht nur, daß sie Albus durch dessen Tod verloren hatten, nein, auch ihre wichtigste Informationsquelle – Severus Snape – war verloren gegangen. Doch wie weit ging sein Verrat... Der Orden war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft seit Severus´ Flucht. Dennoch, die Gefahren für die Mitglieder waren nie größer als jetzt, da sie den Tränkemeister auf der gegnerischen Seite wußten. Nun mußten sie es mit Voldemort und Severus Snape aufnehmen. Nicht, daß sie ihn jemals zu ihren besten Freunden gezählt hätte, nein, das nicht. Aber Albus hatte ihm vertraut, so bedingungslos vertraut. Hatte nie ein schlechtes Wort über ihn auch nur ansatzweise zugelassen, hatte jede kritische Bemerkung im Keim erstickt. Ihr hatte dieses Vertrauen Dumbledores in diesen Mann genügt, wie auch allen anderen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah sie auf die Uhr, es war wieder einmal spät geworden, sehr spät. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wie viele der Schüler, die hier als Erstklässler auf ihrer Liste standen würden überhaupt kommen? Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn hatte, die Schule geöffnet zu lassen. Doch schnell korrigierte sie sich wieder. Ja, es hatte Sinn. Albus hätte es so gewollt. Hogwarts mußte geöffnet bleiben. Schließlich klappte sie energisch ihr Buch zu und stand auf um zu Bett zu gehen, als sie meinte von unten her Geräusche zu hören. ´Filch?´, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie gleich wieder. Warum sollte der Hausmeister vor dem Wasserspeier herum schleichen? Hagrid kam ebensowenig in Frage. Beide kannten das Paßwort und hätten sie zu so später Stunde tatsächlich noch das Bedürfnis gehabt aus irgend einem Grund mit ihr zu sprechen, wären sie nach oben gekommen. Doch sie hörte Stimmen, zwar leise, aber dennoch deutlich.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Bürotür, ging nach unten, woraufhin der Wasserspeier sofort zur Seite sprang und hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als sie ihre späten Besucher sah.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Snape - Dunkelheit

Draco rannte, er rannte so schnell wie noch nie in seinem Leben die Stufen zum Zimmer seiner Mutter hinauf, wo er diese vermutete. Das ganze Erdgeschoß hatte er schon nach ihr abgesucht, sie jedoch nicht finden können. Schließlich stand er – schwer nach Luft ringend – vor der hellen Eichentür und hämmerte wild dagegen. Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete ihm seine Mutter, deren Gesichtsausdruck von weinerlich-besorgt sofort in Freude umschlug, als sie ihren Sohn wohlbehalten vor sich sah. Noch ehe er richtig reagieren konnte, zog sie ihn in eine innige Umarmung.

"Draco, Merlin sei Dank, ich, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", murmelte sie dabei mit erstickter Stimme.

Für einen Moment ließ sich der Junge die Umarmung gefallen, entwand sich dann jedoch recht schnell wieder den Armen seiner Mutter. Natürlich war er froh und glücklich, sie wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen, doch all seine Sorge galt im Moment Severus Snape. "Mum, Severus, er, er ist schwer verletzt und ich..., bitte, wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Narzissa Malfoy schnappte willkürlich nach Luft, als sie die Worte ihres Sohnes vernahm. "Was sagst du das Draco?"

"Ich, ich mußte es tun Mom, sie wollten es so, er wollte dich töten, dich und Dad und, was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", Dracos verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte bei der Reaktion seiner Mutter zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung. Offensichtlich war auch sie schockiert über das, was geschehen war.

"Du dummer, dummer Bengel! Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde DAS riskieren?"

Draco riß die Augen auf. Er mußte sich verhört haben, ganz sicher, er hatte sich verhört. "Mum, wir müssen ihm doch helfen, er, er hat mir das Leben gerettet!", brachte er gepreßt hervor, während das Mienenspiel seiner Mutter immer eindeutiger wurde, während sie ihn fest am Arm packte.

"Du wirst jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen Draco und dort auf deinen Vater warten! Ich will kein, kein einziges Wort mehr über Severus Snape hören, hast du mich verstanden?"

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen ging der Junge einige Schritte zurück. Sie hatte es wirklich gesagt, gesagt und auch so gemeint. ´Nein, nein,...", wiederholte er immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf, bevor er es schließlich heraus schrie. "Nein! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen, ich,", seine Stimme wird wieder leiser, "ich will kein Mörder sein." In eben jenem Moment, in welchem die letzte Silbe von seinen Lippen kam, traf ihn ein Strahl aus dem Zauberstab seines Vaters, welcher von hinten an ihn herangekommen war. Bruchteile von einer Sekunde später konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren, der Lähmzauber hatte jede Bewegung unmöglich gemacht.

In diesem Zustand brachte sein Vater ihn auf sein Zimmer und ließ ihn auf das Bett gleiten. "Vergiß dieses Halbblut, du bist MEIN Sohn, merk dir das ein für alle mal.", mit diesen Worten verließ Lucius Malfoy den Raum und Draco – immer noch erstarrt – alleine zurück.

Unglücklicherweise machte dieser Zauber zwar jede Bewegung unmöglich, ließ das Denken jedoch weiterhin zu. So kam Draco nicht umhin das Unausweichliche festzustellen. ´Er wird sterben, durch meine Schuld... ich habe ihn umgebracht, ich ganz alleine.´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dunkelheit umfing ihn, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Das erste, was er spürte war Kälte. Es war kalt hier. Er brauchte einige Momente, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, bereute dies jedoch sofort. ´Draco...´, war das Erste, an was er sich erinnerte und mit der Erinnerung kamen die Schmerzen, krochen zurück in jede Faser seines Körpers. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als er versuchte seinen Körper in eine zumindest halbwegs passable Lage zu bringen, was ihm kaum möglich war. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr dazu. ´Ich könnte hier liegen bleiben und einfach schlafen´, stellte er dann nüchtern fest. Er hatte schon viele Verletzungen davon getragen, wußte, womit sein Körper alleine fertig werden konnte und womit nicht. Die Jetzigen zählten zur letzten Sorte. Es würde vermutlich nicht einmal lange dauern, der Blutverlust war bereits beträchtlich, schon bald würden ihm die Sinne schwinden, er wäre noch nicht einmal voll bei Bewußtsein wenn es schließlich so weit war.

Verlockende Vorstellung, ja in der Tat, er würde einfach einschlafen. Was konnte er sich Besseres wünschen? Wenn da nicht diese verdammten Schmerzen wären, wäre es fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Einige Sekunden schloß er die Augen, ja, diesen Luxus konnte er sich nun ruhig auch einmal gönnen. Sich einfach der Vorstellung hingeben. Er wäre wieder bei Dumbledore, endlich wieder. Doch wie würde der Zauberer reagieren? Vermutlich wäre er enttäuscht, daß er sich einfach so davon geschlichen hatte, ohne seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Nein, enttäuschen wollte er Albus nicht, das nicht auch noch. Er hatte sich selbst oft genug im Leben enttäuscht. Er durfte hier nicht aufhören, nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen, ließ sie rasch über seinen Körper gleiten. ´Oh, das sieht nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut´, stellte er dabei fest und schluckte heftig. Seufzend atmete er tief durch, zumindest versuchte er das. Das widernatürliche Brennen in seiner Lunge löste einen derart heftigen Hustenanfall aus, daß er schon zu ersticken glaubte. Doch es ließ nach, gequält rang er nach Luft, was wiederum starke Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb auslöste. ´Gebrochene Rippen´, stellte er dabei routiniert fest. ´Oh Draco, warum? Warum Draco?´, doch noch bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, wußte er die Antwort. Voldemort hatte nun einmal eine Vorliebe für solche Spielchen. Nein, Draco traf keine Schuld. Trotz allem war er ein Junge, ein 17-jähriger Junge, voller Angst und Selbstzweifel, zerrissen zwischen zwei Wegen, unsicher, welchen er beschreiten sollte. Wer sollte diese innere Zerrissenheit besser verstehen können als er selbst?

Gequält versuchte der Tränkemeister sich ein wenig aufzurichten, verwarf diesen Plan aber sofort wieder .Noch hatte er nicht die nötige Kraft dazu. Er mußte sich Zeit geben, zumindest ein wenig. Ebenso wie er wußte, daß sein Körper Zeit brauchte um sich zu erholen wußte er doch, daß er mit jeder Minute doch auch schwächer werden würde. Mühsam und unendlich langsam griff er nach seinem Zauberstab in seiner Robe, schloß – von einer neuerlichen Schmerzwelle gepeinigt – kurz die Augen und spürte schon, wie eine weitere Ohnmacht ihn zu umhüllen drohte. Doch er öffnete die Augen wieder, stoßweise atmend. Er vermied es tunlichst tief einzuatmen, die Erinnerung an den letzten Versuch pochte noch schmerzlich in seiner Brust.

Unter Auferbietung seiner letzten vorhandenen Kraftreserven richtete er den Zauberstab auf seine Brust und murmelte einen kurzen Heilzauber, um zumindest die – wohl durch den Sectumsempra verursachten – Schnittwunden zu heilen. Der Blutverlust hätte ihn früher oder später ohnmächtig werden lassen, ohne, daß er dem etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt hätte. Kaum hatte er den Zauber ausgesprochen, fiel seine Hand kraftlos neben seinen Körper, schlossen sich seine Augen wie von alleine. ´Nicht schlafen Severus, schlaf jetzt bloß nicht ein...´

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An dieser Stelle möchte ich ein großes Dankeschön an alle bisherigen Reviewschreiber loswerden. Vielen Dank für eure Meinungen, gäbe es sie nicht, wüßte ich ja gar nicht, ob sich das Weiterschreiben überhaupt lohnt :-)


	16. Chapter 16

16. Potter - Zurück in Hogwarts

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, darf ich fragen was Sie hier machen? In Hogwarts, auf dem Boden vor meinem Büro?", hörte Harry die feste, aber dennoch besorgt klingende Stimme ihrer früheren Hauslehrerin und jetzigen Direktorin. Rasch wendet er ihr seinen Blick zu und versucht sie freundlich anzusehen, doch alles was er zustande bringt ist ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Professor, wir müssen mit Ihnen sprechen", erklärte er dann schlicht, wobei er – ebenso wie seine Freunde – vom Boden aufstand, auf welchem sie zuvor grübelnd gesessen hatten.

"Nun, dann kommen Sie mit nach oben würde ich vorschlagen.", erwiderte die Hexe, wandte sich um und betrat erneut die Wendeltreppe zu ihrem Büro, dieses mal in die andere Richtung.

Im Büro angekommen machte sie eine einladende Geste mit ihren Armen und bedeutete den Jugendlichen so, Platz zu nehmen. "Setzen Sie sich. Ich gehe davon aus, daß es wichtig ist, da Sie drei mitten in der Nacht und noch dazu alleine hier auftauchen."

"Ja Professor, was das ´alleine´ angeht, genau darüber wollten wir mit Ihnen sprechen."

"Dann würde ich vorschlagen, daß Sie zur Sache kommen Mr. Potter, oder sollen wir die halbe Nacht hier verbringen?"

Ein wenig eingeschüchtert sah Harry zu seinen beiden Freunden, die ihn jedoch nur auffordernd ansahen. So atmete er noch einmal tief durch wandte sich dann wieder an die Direktorin, die ihn nach wie vor fragend ansah.

"Nun, es geht darum, daß wir etwas suchen müssen Professor."

"So, und was bitte möchten Sie suchen Mr. Potter?"

Harry wurde zunehmend unbehaglich zumute, gab sich dann jedoch einen Ruck. "Voldemorts Horkruxe, wir müssen die beiden verbleibenden Horkruxe suchen und vernichten."

Minerva McGonagall dachte einen Moment, der Junge vor ihr müsse übergeschnappt sein. Ungläubig sah sie in die Augen von Harry Potter, die jedoch fest und entschlossen wirkten. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Das kann ich nicht zulassen Mr. Potter, das müßte Ihnen doch klar sein. Wissen eigentlich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley von Ihrem Ausflug oder wollen Sie mir erzählen, sie seien einfach – weggelaufen?"

"Sind wir ja", erklärte Harry schnell, dem dies im Moment völlig egal war. "Hier Professor, diesen Brief habe ich von meiner Tante bekommen, er ist von Professor Dumbledore. Er, er wollte, daß ich die Horkruxe suche. Vielleicht hat er ja im Schloß, hier in seinem Büro, Hinweise auf deren Aufenthaltsort hinterlassen."

Minerva nahm den Umschlag in die Hand, holte das Papier heraus und fühlte, wie ihre Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen, als sie die Handschrift Albus Dumbledores erkannte. Der Inhalt des Briefes war zwar mehr als undurchsichtig, ergab mit Potters Worten aber durchaus Sinn. Müde, mit einem tiefen Seufzen, legte sie den Brief wieder beiseite und sah die drei Jugendlichen nacheinander eindringlich an.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da vor haben? Können Sie ich auch nur vorstellen, welchen Gefahren Sie sich aussetzen würden? Sie können nicht alleine gehen, ausgeschlossen.", entschied sie dann fest, fügte jedoch hinzu, "wir sollten das nicht heute Nacht klären. Ich werde eine Eule an Ihre", damit nickte sie Ron zu, "Eltern schicken und ihnen und den Ordensmitgliedern mitteilen, daß Sie hier in Hogwarts und in Sicherheit sind. Der Rest bleibt unter uns – vorläufig."

"Danke Professor, aber wir müssen...", begann Harry erneut, doch die Hexe schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Nein Mr. Potter, Sie müssen gar nichts. Die Nacht ist nicht geeignet für solche Gespräche. Sie werden mir jetzt und hier Ihr Wort geben, daß Sie auch morgen früh noch im Schlafsaal sein werden, oder ich werde Sie auf der Stelle mit einem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch belegen, nun, was ist Ihnen lieber?"

Harry biß sich auf die Zähne und dachte für einen Moment darüber nach zu rebellieren, mußte dann jedoch einsehen, daß die Direktorin recht hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er wirklich, wie müde er war und auch seinen beiden Freunden standen die Aufregungen des Tages ins Gesicht geschrieben. So zuckte er ergeben mit den Schultern, wobei er sogar ein leichtes Lächeln zustande brachte.

"Natürlich Professor, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort."

"Schön, ich weiß, daß man sich auf das Wort eines Gryffindors verlassen kann. Dann gehen Sie jetzt in Ihren Schlafsaal, ich werde mir ihr Anliegen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Gute Nacht."

Die Drei Jugendlichen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von der Direktorin und verließen dann deren Büro, mit dem seltsamen Gefühl nicht wirklich etwas erreicht zu haben.

"Was nun Harry?"

"Was wohl Ron, wir werden ins Bett gehen und morgen werden wir weiter sehen. Wir werden nach Hinweisen suchen, in Dumbledores Büro, im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Bibliothek, überall dort, wo wir uns häufig aufhalten. Wer weiß, vielleicht mußte Dumbledore sie gut verstecken um sicher zu gehen, daß Snape sie nicht in die Hände bekommt.", mutmaßte Harry, während sie die Treppe zum Portraitloch hinauf gingen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sich die drei Freunde dann, Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal, während die beiden Jungen in den ihren gingen. Es war ein langer Tag für sie alle gewesen und keiner konnte wissen, was die kommenden bringen würden. So war es nicht nur richtig, sondern auch nötig neue Kräfte zu sammeln, um dem Kommenden entgegen treten zu können.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Snape - Im Eberkopf

Nein, er schlief nicht ein. Er wußte, daß er womöglich nicht mehr aufwachen würde, hätte er jetzt geschlafen. Wenngleich sein Körper schmerzlich nach Schlaf, nach Ruhe verlangte, Severus wußte, daß diese Ruhe für ihn – in seinem Zustand und alleine – tödlich sein konnte. So versuchte er seinen gequälten Gliedern zumindest ein wenig Erholung zu verschaffen, indem er sich entspannte, soweit es ihm irgend möglich war. Sämtliche Fasern seiner Knochen waren auf das Äußerste gespannt, verkrampft bis ins Mark.

Er mußte zu Kräften kommen, irgendwie. So gestattete er sich zumindest die Augen zu schließen, nur ein bißchen, nur einen kleinen Moment... Doch so wie es immer war, jede verdammte Nacht seit nunmehr seit zwei Wochen, wie jeden Moment in denen er die Augen schloß, so war es auch dieses Mal. Nur wenige Sekunden der Ruhe waren ihm vergönnt, bevor ihm das Bild Albus Dumbledores wieder vor Augen kam, einher gehend mit dem inzwischen bekannten Schmerz, der ihm jeder Gedanke an den Direktor bereitete. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen wieder um zumindest den flehenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr vor sich zu haben, während die letzten Worte des alten Mannes sich doch unauslöschbar in seinem Geist festgesetzt hatten. "Severus, Severus bitte..."

Wieder beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, sein Atmen wurde heftiger, doch der körperliche Schmerz, welcher durch jede kleinste Bewegung verursacht wurde, war nichts, nicht im Vergleich zu der seelischen Pein, der er Tag und Nacht ausgeliefert war, ohne die geringste Möglichkeit, dieser jemals wieder zu entrinnen. So ließ er einige Minuten verstreichen, ignorierte das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Nach einigen Minuten versuchte er noch einmal sich aufzurichten und tatsächlich, dieses mal gelang es ihm – wenn auch taumelnd – sogar auf die Beine zu kommen. Schwer atmend stützte er sich gegen einen der Bäume und atmete einige Male tief durch, was erneut einen heftigen Schmerz in seiner Brust verursachte, den er jedoch gekonnt unterdrückte. ´Wohin´, überlegte er dann, fand im ersten Moment keine Antwort auf seine sich selbst gestellte Frage. Sämtliche Wege waren versperrt. Nach Hogwarts? Er konnte zu Hagrid, Poppy könnte ihm helfen, aber nein, er wollte Hagrid nicht noch mehr Kummer aufladen als den, mit dem der Wildhüter ohnehin zu kämpfen hatte. Malfoy Manor war undenkbar. Schön, er konnte zurück in seine eigene Wohnung – welche er noch immer in London hatte – doch dann konnte er sich die Mühe auch sparen und ebenso hier bleiben.

Seufzend lehnte er sich nun komplett an den Baum, bevor seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Warum auch nicht? Er konnte sich ebenso gut wieder hinlegen, wohin sollte er gehen? ´Solltest du tatsächlich einmal nicht mehr wissen wohin Severus, gibt es ja auch immer noch Aberforth´, hörte er dann eine Erinnerung in seinem Kopf, Albus Stimme. Der Tränkemeister schloß kurz die Augen. ´Prima, Albus Bruder als letzten Ausweg, ausgerechnet´, ging es ihm dabei durch den Kopf, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Hier zu bleiben wäre sein Todesurteil, das wußte er. Die Nacht würde er so, ohne Hilfe, unversorgt, nicht überleben. Er war Realist genug um das zu erkennen. Bei Aberforth Dumbledore hatte er zumindest eine Chance, wenn sie auch schwindend gering war.

So nahm er seine ganze restlich verbliebene Kraft zusammen, schloß die Augen und disapparierte.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, empfing ihn peitschender Regen, der ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht schlug. Rasch zog er die Kapuze seiner Robe tiefer ins Gesicht und sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Straße war nehezu menschenleer. ´Kein Wunder bei dem Wetter´, überlegte er sich, während er sich über diesen Umstand freute. So zerschlissen wie er aussah, mühsam vor sich hin humpelnd, wäre er sofort aufgefallen. Er kam nur schleppend voran, was ihm leider die Möglichkeit gab, sich genauer umzusehen. An nahezu jeder Hauswand, jedem Baum, jedem freien Flecken war eine Seite Pergament mit seinem Bild zu sehen. "Gesucht wegen des Mordes an Prof. Albus Dumbledore", war deutlich darunter zu lesen, was Severus Verfassung keineswegs besserte.

Als er schließlich den "Eberkopf" erreichte, stellte er erleichtert fest, daß von diesem kein Licht mehr nach außen drang. Geschlossen, zumindest etwas. Fast am Ende seiner Kräfte klopfte er und ließ sich dann gegen die Hauswand gleiten, wo er wartete und hoffte noch ein wenig mehr Kraft für den restlichen Weg mobilisieren zu können. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Tür geöffnet, stand Aberforth Dumbledore mit einer Laterne in der Hand im Türrahmen und sah den Neuankömmling irritiert für einige Sekunden an. "Bei Merlin...", kam es dann entsetzt über seine Lippen, was Severus ein schmales Lächeln entlockte. Was hatte er erwartet? Immerhin hatte er den Bruder dieses Mannes auf dem Gewissen.

Unfähig Aberforth in die Augen zu sehen, ging er stumm an diesem vorbei, bis er sich in der Mitte des Schrankraums befand. Dort blieb er stehen, den älteren Mann erwartungsvoll ansehend. Dieser sah sich auf der Straße noch einmal um, verschloß dann die Tür hinter sich, welche er mit einigen einfachen Verschlußzaubern sicherte, und wandte sich seinem Gast zu.

"Severus, du siehst nicht gut aus.", stellte er dann nüchtern fest, wobei Severus vergeblich auf den anklagenden, vorwurfsvollen Tonfall in dessen Stimme wartete.

"Nein", erwiderte er dann knapp und betrachtete Aberforth weiterhin, welcher nun die Laterne zur Seite stellte und dem jüngeren Mann half, den Umhang abzulegen.

"Du bist ja klatschnaß", murmelte der alte Mann, während er den Umhang dann nahm und achtlos über einen Stuhl warf, ihn dabei aber kaum aus den Augen ließ. "Du solltest schon mal hoch gehen, schaffst du das alleine? Das erste Zimmer rechts."

Severus nickte, zu müde zu widersprechen. Natürlich, er wollte die Auroren verständigen, was hatte er erwartet? Nun gut, zumindest konnte er sich so noch ein wenig ausruhen. Vielleicht blieb ihm Zeit genug um so viel Kraft zu sammeln, daß er den Auroren zumindest aufrecht, auf beiden Beinen, entgegen treten konnte. So nickte er stumm, wandte sich um und stieg dann – unter Auferbietung seiner letzten Kraftreserven – die Treppen hinauf in´s Obergeschoß. ´Zumindest das erste Zimmer, zumindest muß ich nicht mehr weit laufen´, dachte er dann erleichtert, als er die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das vor ihm liegende Fenster, an welchem jedoch jemand stand. Zuerst wollte er sich mit einem gemurmelten "entschuldigung" zurückziehen, doch dann verharrte er an Ort und Stelle, sah die Gestalt an und zuckte kurz, bevor sich die Konturen um ihn herum aufzulösen begannen, seine Beine ihm endgültig den Dienst verweigerten und er bewußtlos auf der Türschwelle zusammen brach.


	18. Chapter 18

16. Potter - McGonagalls Entscheidung

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht ein, kaum, daß er seinen Körper auf der Matratze ausgestreckt hatte. So viele Gedanken waren ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, so viele Pläne, Vermutungen, Überlegungen. Doch der Tag hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen und nun mußte auch er den Tribut dafür zahlen. Erholung brachte der Schlaf jedoch keine. Die Bilder, die immer und immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge aufstiegen hielten ihn gefangen, selbst in seinen Träumen. Seit Tagen hatte er es verdrängt, doch hier, zurück in Hogwarts, wieder hier zu sein an dem Ort an dem Dumbledore gelebt hatte, wo er gestorben war, brachte all die Gefühle wieder in ihm hervor.

Trauer um den Verlust Albus Dumbledores, Wut auf sich selbst, weil er es nicht hatte verhindern können, Erleichterung wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und Haß, nicht zu bändigender Haß auf den Mann, der ihnen das alles angetan hatte. Snape. Immer wieder Snape. Der Haß auf seinen einstigen Tränkelehrer hatte inzwischen ein Level erreicht, von dem er niemals geglaubt hatte, daß er jemals so etwas für einen Menschen empfinden könnte. Inzwischen haßte er Snape sogar mehr als Voldemort. Voldemort war böse, durch und durch böse und machte daraus auch keinen Hehl. Aber Snape hatte sie alle getäuscht, hatte Dumbledores Vertrauen genossen. Nein, sein Verrat wog schwerer als alles, was Voldemort bislang getan hatte.

Als er schließlich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, gar nicht richtig geschlafen zu haben. Hatte er das denn? Die Gedanken, die Gefühle, waren so real gewesen, waren es Träume? Oder hatte er sich irgendwo auf einer Zwischenstufe befunden, zwischen Traum und Realität? Er wußte es nicht, konnte es nicht einordnen. Alles was er wußte war, daß dumpfer Kopfschmerz hinter seiner Stirn pochte, die Konturen vor seinen Augen für einen Moment zu schwinden drohten, als er sich stöhnend aufsetzte.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung?", hörte er dann Ron´s Stimme und sah auf. Sein Freund stand bereits fertig angezogen vor ihm, ein besorgtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ja, alles bestens. Hab´ nur nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen."

"Das hab´ sogar ich mitbekommen. Du hast dich die ganze Nacht hin- und hergedreht, hast ständig irgendwas von Dumbledore und Snape gesagt.", murmelte Ron unglücklich. Er wußte, welche Träume und Gedanken seinen Freund gequält hatten, doch helfen, helfen konnte er ihm nicht.

"Hm", war dann auch das Einzige, das Harry brummend erwiderte, während auch er aufstand und sich umzog.

"Meinst du", fragte Ron dann hoffnungsvoll, "es gibt Frühstück in der Großen Halle?"

"Weiß nicht, aber die Hauselfen werden uns schon nicht verhungern lassen. Ist Hermine schon wach?"

"Keine Ahnung, bin ja hier und nicht unten, oder?"

Nickend zog Harry seinen zweiten Schuh an, dann stand er auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron folgte ihm.

"Na, hier ist sie zumindest nicht", stellte Ron dann mit einem Schulterzucken fest, der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer.

"Wir sollten in die Große Halle, oder zu McGonagall ins Büro, wir haben da ja noch was zu klären.", murmelte Harry dann, woraufhin die beiden den Raum durch das Portraitloch verließen.

Minerva McGonagall indes hatte eine nicht weniger schlechte Nacht hinter sich. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, diese drei Kinder alleine auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gehen zu lassen. Ohne große Umschweife hätte sie es ihnen verboten, hätte sie notfalls eingesperrt, um es zu verhindern. Doch Albus´ Brief hatte sie nachdenklich gemacht.

Auch an diesem Morgen hatte sie noch keine Entscheidung gefällt. Unruhig – wie es sonst gar nicht ihre Art war – ging sie im Schulleiterbüro auf und ab, mehr und mehr mit sich selbst und der Welt hadernd. Albus hatte Harry diesen Brief nicht ohne Grund zukommen lassen. Vermutlich galt es nicht nur, dem Jungen Mut zu machen, sondern auch ihr einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, daß sie die drei gehen lassen konnte, mußte? Oder interpretierte sie da etwas hinein, was es nicht gab? Nein, Albus hatte immer einen Grund gehabt etwas zu tun und das hatte er auch in diesem Fall, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Dennoch wollte ihr nicht klar werden, welche Hilfe Albus in seinem Brief angesprochen hatte. Vermutlich erwarteten diese Kinder von ihr irgendeinen Hinweis, eine Hilfestellung, doch sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo diese Horkruxe sein könnte, oder auch nur eine Ahnung, wo sich ein entsprechender Hinweis von Albus befinden könnte. Hatte er überhaupt welche hinterlassen? Nein, davon ging sie nicht aus. Hätte er gewußt, wo sich die übrigen Horkruxe befinden, hätte er es Harry schon vorher mitgeteilt oder hätte den Orden davon unterrichtet. Er mußte etwas anderes, gemeint haben. Doch was, das wollte ihr einfach nicht klar werden. Dumbledore hätte so etwas niemals einfach nur so geschrieben, es mußte etwas geben, etwas, von dem sie alle noch keine Ahnung hatten. Sollte sie die Kinder unter diesen Umständen wirklich dieser Gefahr aussetzen?

Seufzend nahm sie in ihrem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und sah zum Bildnis Albus Dumbledores. Der gemalte Dumbledore hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit noch nicht einmal gerührt, schlief friedlich in seinem Rahmen. "Oh Albus", flüsterte sie dabei, "haben Sie eigentlich gewußt, welche unfüllbare Lücke Sie hinterlassen würden? Haben Sie gewußt, wie sehr sie allen fehlen würden? Warum haben Sie sich mir nicht anvertraut, warum nur haben Sie nicht mit mir gesprochen..."

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden erst unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte, sie die Besucher herein bat. Erstaunt stellte sie dann fest, daß es sich nur um Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley handelte, die wohl ohne ihre Freundin gekommen waren. "So die Herren, setzen Sie sich.", forderte sie die beiden dann mit fester Stimme auf, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hielt sie Potter dann erst einmal davon ab etwas zu sagen. "Einen Moment Mr. Potter. Ich habe über Ihr Vorhaben nachgedacht und ich muß eingestehen", sie seufzte kurz, "daß ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen kann. Albus hat sich wohl etwas dabei gedacht, Sie auf diese Reise zu schicken und ich habe nicht das Recht, Sie an diesem Vorhaben zu hindern und damit seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen."

Einen Moment war Harry erstaunt darüber, diese Worte zu hören, er hatte mit einer langen, sehr langen Diskussion gerechnet. "Wirklich?"

"Ja", erwiderte McGonagall nickend, "wirklich Mr. Potter. Dennoch sollten Sie Vorbereitungen treffen."

"Das werden wir Professor.", meinte Harry nachdenklich, "ist denn Madame Pomfrey im Schloß? Es wäre sicher vorteilhaft einige Heiltränke etc. mitzunehmen."

"Madame Pomfrey? Ja, sicher. Sie können Sie wohl in ihren Privaträumen antreffen, oder während dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle", erwiderte die Lehrerin, wobei ihr das Lächeln in Rons Gesicht bei der Erwähnung des Wortes "Frühstück" keineswegs entging. "Natürlich wird es Frühstück geben Mr. Weasley, was haben Sie denn geglaubt", ein Lächeln stahl sich bei diesen Worten auf ihre vorher so ernsten Züge, "manche Dinge müssen einfach weiter laufen."


	19. Chapter 19

Also, ich entschuldige mich schonmal vorab in aller Form für dieses mini Mini-Kapitel. Ich brauche es einfach und wollte es wegen der Übersichtlichkeit nicht an ein Potter-Kap klatschen. Ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach, werde auch bemüht sein, das nächste Snape-Kap, das verspricht sehr lange zu werden, in den nächsten 24 Stunden online zu stellen :-)

17. Snape – Morgengrauen

Noch immer klatschte der Regen gegen das Fenster, doch langsam wurde es hell draußen. Ein neuer Tag brach an. Was dieser bringen würde, daran wollte er jetzt noch gar nicht denken. All sein Denken, all seine Sorge, seine Angst, galt dem Mann, der immer noch bewußtlos auf dem schmalen Bett lag, der Körper zitternd, die Augen schmerzhaft zusammen gepreßt. Er hätte nahezu alles getan, um ihm diese Schmerzen zu nehmen, doch das lag nicht in seiner Hand. So konnte er nur hoffen, tun, was er immer getan hatte. Seine Hand halten, auf ihn einsprechen, ihm zeigen, daß er nicht alleine war, daß er es nicht alleine würde durchstehen müssen.

Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er aufwachte? Seufzend nahm er die kalte, bleiche Hand in seine, umschloß sie fest, als könne er alleine durch diese Berührung dem Tränkemeister etwas von seiner Kraft abgeben. Es wirkte, es wirkte tatsächlich. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte den alten Körper, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er nach wie vor ihm auf ihn reagierte. Severus´ Herzschlag schien sich zu beruhigen, langsam, sehr langsam, doch kontinuierlich. Aberforth war sofort wieder nach unten gegangen um eine Eule nach Hogwarts zu schicken, kaum, daß diesem bewußt geworden war, in welchem Zustand sich Severus befand. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten, warten und hoffen, daß er ihn zumindest im Leben halten konnte. Wieder einmal, dieses eine Mal noch.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Potter – Krankenflügel

Eigentlich hatte Poppy Pomfrey vor gehabt diesen Sommer an der Nordküste zu verbringen. Ja, ein wenig Urlaub hätte ihr sicher gut getan, doch die Ereignisse vor wenigen Wochen hatten auch ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Nein, wenn sie auf alles Lust hatte, aber sich nicht auf Urlaub. So war sie hier geblieben, in Hogwarts, wo sie hin gehörte. Sie hatte so ein seltsames Gefühl – und das hatte sie noch nie getrübt -, daß sie hier gebraucht wurde. Fast jeden Abend verbrachte sie mit Minerva in deren Räumen, um sich zu unterhalten oder auch nur ein Gläschen Wein zu trinken.

Die stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts – oh, sie wurde fuchsteufelswild, wenn sie jemand ´Direktorin´ nannte – war mit dem Verlust ihres Vorgängers noch nicht annähernd fertig geworden. Sie war nicht immer die starke Frau, wie es nach außen hin schien. Innen drinnen sah es in Minerva McGonagall wüst aus. Nicht nur der Tod von Albus, nein, auch der Verrat von Severus hatten sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie es jemals – auch sich selbst – eingestehen würde.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich der Medi-Hexe bei diesem Gedanken. ´Severus´ Verrat´, nein, irgendwie harmonierten diese beiden Wörter überhaupt nicht miteinander. Der Tränkemeister war mürrisch, ungerecht, immer schlecht gelaunt, ja, zweifellos. Aber er war kein Verräter. Sie würde es nicht glauben, bis zum jüngsten Tag nicht. Zu gut kannte sie ihn, zu gut kannte sie die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Dumbledore. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie mit Hagrid gesprochen, der ebenfalls noch nicht annähernd mit diesen Verlusten fertig geworden war. Der Halbriese schien ihr kaum mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst zu sein. Fast hatte sie geglaubt, die Trauer würde ihn zerbrechen. Doch wie sollte sie diesen beiden Menschen helfen, wenn sie sich selbst kaum zu helfen wußte?

Müde ließ sie sich in ihren Sessel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zurück sinken. Sie hatte die Zeit nutzen wollen, um noch einige alte Krankenakten auszusortieren, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. "Herein", erwiderte sie, erstaunt, daß jemand den Weg in den Krankenflügel fand. Ihre Verwunderung wuchs, als sie Harry Potter und Ron Weasley hereinkommen sah. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, was führt Sie hier?"

"Wir bräuchten einige Heiltränken, Salben usw., wenn Sie uns die vielleicht zur Verfügung stellen könnten Madame Pomfrey", erklärte Harry, dessen Blick ruhelos durch den Raum glitt. Er war oft hier gewesen, Dumbledore hatte ihn immer besucht. Rasch verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und wand sich wieder der Medi-Hexe zu. Er durfte jetzt nicht an Dumbledore denken, jeder Gedanke an ihn – und dabei unweigerlich an Snape – führten dazu, daß er rasend vor Wut wurde und somit – das mußte er sich selbst eingestehen – das Risiko einging Unsinn zu bauen.

"Natürlich, natürlich", antwortete Poppy dann, wobei sie auf ihren Vorratsschrank zuging, diesen öffnete. "Bedient euch, ist ja alles vorrätig, Severus hat..."

Harry hörte nicht hin, er hörte einfach nicht hin. Sie nannte ihn noch immer ´Severus´, wie konnte sie ihn einfach so weiter bei seinem Namen nennen? Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen etwas zu nehmen, daß dieser zusammen gemixt hatte, doch ihm blieb keine Wahl, wenn sie in dieser Woche noch aufbrechen wollten, mußten sie sich mit dem Verfügbaren begnügen. "Danke Madame Pomfrey", brachte er dann gepreßt hervor, vermied es der Hexe dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

Poppy nickte schweigend, sie hatte das zornige Aufflackern in den Augen des Potter-Jungen durchaus gesehen. Nun, sie konnte es ihm ja nicht einmal verübeln. Die objektiven Umstände waren ja mehr als deutlich. Vielleicht hätte auch sie sich damit abfinden können, wenn da nicht ständig der kleine Severus in ihrem Hinterkopf gewesen wäre, den sie hatte aufwachsen sehen, wäre da nicht die Kenntnis über das Band gewesen, das ihn und Dumbledore verknüpft hatte. Seufzend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, Sie finden mich in meinem Büro."

Damit ging Poppy zurück in ihr Büro, die Stimmen von Potter und Weasley – die abfällig über Snape herzogen – möglichst ignorierend. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, sah sie eine Eule, die mit ihrem Schnabel wütend gegen ihr Fenster schlug. Offensichtlich tat sie das schon eine Weile. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf das braune Tier öffnete die Hexe das Fenster, woraufhin die Eule herein flog und sich auf dem Schreibtisch niederließ. Erstaunt löste die Medi-Hexe die kleine Pergamentrolle vom Bein des Überbringers und entrollte sie, wobei ihre Augen immer größer wurden, je mehr sie von dem Inhalt laß.

Poppy,

er hat mal wieder nicht auf dich hören wollen. Du weißt ja, er paßt nie auf sich auf. Kannst du mal vorbei kommen? Bring viel zu trinken mit, er wird es brauchen.

Aberforth Dumbledore

Poppys Herz beschleunigte sich augenblicklich. Nervös, dennoch routiniert griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Eile oder Sorge hätte Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley auf den Plan gerufen, die sicher Fragen gestellt hätten. "Ich muß für eine Weile weg, Sie kommen alleine zurecht?", erkundigte sie sich beiläufig bei den beiden Jungen, nahm deren "ja sicher", aber nur noch entfernt zur Kenntnis.

Eilig verließ sie das Schloß – das nach den Vorfällen der letzten Wochen zur Sicherheit komplett vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt worden war – und hastete in den Verbotenen Wald. ´Nicht auf sich aufgepaßt, weiß der Himmel was wieder passiert ist...´, Sorge, Angst und Ungewißheit trieben die Hexe an, immer und immer schneller zu laufen, bis sie beinahe rannte. Endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen disapparierte sie nach Hogsmeade.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Snape – Poppy im Eberkopf

Nur mühsam konnte er sich dazu zwingen, die Hand des Todessers los zu lassen. "Ich muß dich für einen Moment alleine lassen, aber keine Sorge, Poppy wird kommen. Sie wird dir helfen, sie hat dir immer geholfen. Ich bin bald wieder da...", flüsterte er ihm zu, wenngleich er wußte, daß die Bewußtlosigkeit so tief war, daß er ihn nicht hören konnte. Lächelnd hob er die Hand, strich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem bleichen Gesicht des Mannes und verschwand dann durch die Tür, eben in jenem Moment, in dem er hörte, daß Aberforth Poppy die Tür öffnete.

"Poppy, welch ein Glück, daß Sie da sind", begrüßte der alte Zauberer die Medi-Hexe freundlich, deren Augen aber sofort suchend im Raum umherirrten.

"Wo ist er?"

"Oben, kommen Sie."

Poppys Herz schlug immer schneller, wie oft war sie schon in solch einer Situation gewesen? Sie wußte es selbst nicht mehr. Doch dieses Mal war es doch anders, einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sich etwas geändert hätte durch das was geschehen war, doch diese Gedanken verschwanden sofort, als sie in das Zimmer kam und an das Bett herantrat, in welchem Severus noch immer bewußtlos lag.

"Oh Kind, warum kannst du nicht auf dich aufpassen...", kam es ihr gepreßt über die Lippen, während sie die Bettdecke anhob und den – nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleideten – Mann von oben bis unten musterte.

"Ich habe zumindest seinen Oberkörper gereinigt, er war so voller Blut...", erklärte Aberforth dann, der bewegungslos in der Tür stand.

"Sehr gut", murmelte Poppy geistesabwesend, während sie ihre Tasche öffnete und ihren Zauberstab heraus holte, den sie dann langsam über den vor ihr liegenden, schmalen, bleichen Körper gleiten ließ. Nein, es hatte sich nichts, gar nichts in ihr verändert. Das war immer noch Severus, der Severus, den sie mehr als einmal dem Tod entrissen hatte. Für einen Moment schloß sie die Augen, um der Flut der Erinnerungen Herr zu werden, die sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufbauten.

Energisch schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf um die Bilder zu vertreiben, dann ließ sie seufzend ihren Zauberstab sinken und sah Aberforth sorgenvoll an. "Er hat einige gebrochene Rippen, die Verletzungen auf der Brust sehen sie ja selbst, außerdem wurde er großzügig mit dem Cricio belegt.", erklärte sie dann in nüchternem Tonfall, während es in ihr brodelte.

"Wird er es schaffen Poppy?"

"Natürlich", Poppy nickte und hob ihren Zauberstab wieder "Wenn Sie mich bitte alleine lassen."

Aberforth nickte nur, er wußte, daß Severus in guten Händen war. Poppy hatte ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und würde es auch heute wieder tun. Er mußte sich keine Gedanken mehr machen, nun, zumindest nicht um Severus Leben.

Poppy fluchte und schimpfte, doch am Ende war sie wieder einmal zufrieden mit dem, was sie erreicht hatte. Wenngleich sie erschöpft war, so überwog doch das beruhigende Gefühl, daß Severus es schaffen würde. Sicher würde er noch einige Tage an den Verletzungen zu tragen haben, doch er würde es schaffen. ´Dieser verdammte Crucio´, fluchte sie dann erneut im Gedanken, während der Körper des jüngeren Mannes sich wieder schmerzhaft wand, er mit den Armen wahllos um sich schlug. Poppy konnte nicht mehr tun als ihn so gut als möglich fest zu halten, um zumindest zu verhindern, daß er sich selbst durch diese Bewegungen noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte, als er ohnehin schon ertragen mußte.

"Es ist gut Severus, ich bin hier, versuch´ einfach ganz ruhig zu bleiben...", flüsterte sie dann beruhigend auf ihn ein, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob ihre Worte zu seinem Geist durchdrangen. Unruhig flackerten seine Pupillen unter den geschlossenen Augenlidern noch eine Weile hin und her, bis sich der Körper schließlich wieder entspannte und die Medi-Hexe ihn vorsichtig zurück auf das Bett gleiten ließ.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder zurück auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, den Blick weiterhin auf das ihr so vertraute Gesicht gerichtet. ´Du bist doch kein Mörder Severus...´, wie oft hatte sie diesen Gedanken in den letzten Wochen gedacht, ohne sich die Tatsachen selbst erklären zu können. So lehnte sie sich müde zurück an die Stuhllehne, verschränkte die Hände auf dem Schoß ineinander und wartete. Wartete wieder einmal darauf, daß er aufwachen würde. "Du bist nicht alleine Severus, ich werde hier bleiben bis du aufwachst.", flüsterte sie entschlossen mehr zu sich selbst.

Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie da gesessen hatte, stumm ihren Patienten betrachtend, doch irgendwann mußte sie wohl eingenickt sein. So hatte sie nicht gemerkt, wer den Raum betreten hatte, hinter sie getreten war und nun seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, doch war dieser Schreck nichts mit dem Schock, der sich nun in ihr breit machte. Ungläubig starrte sie ihren Gegenüber an, der ihr jedoch nur freundlich zulächelte. "Bei Merlin... Albus!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen? Freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review :-)


	22. Chapter 22

22. Potter – Der Sprechende Hut

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Fassungslos lief sie die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts entlang, sie hatte verschlafen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie wirklich verschlafen. Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Immerhin hatten sie und die Jungs keinen festen Zeitpunkt ausgemacht, wann sie zu Professor McGonagall gehen wollte. Der Gedanke an die beiden ließ jedoch auch Wut in ihr aufkommen. ´Sie hätten auf mich warten können, sie hätten auf mich warten müssen!´, überlegte sie grummelnd, während sie den Wasserspeier erreichte und ihm das Paßwort nannte, welches die Professor in ihnen am Vorabend noch mitgeteilt hatte.

Rasch ging sie hinauf, klopfte und betrat nach einem knappen "Herein" der Direktorin das Büro der Schulleiterin.

"Oh, Miss Granger, ich hatte sie vorhin schon vermißt.", begrüßte diese sie, was dazu führte, daß Hermines Wangen nun doch einen leichten Rotton annahmen.

"Tut mir leid Professor, ich, ich habe wohl verschlafen."

"Ach was, es ist kein Unterricht. Da können Sie ruhig schlafen. Nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Hermine trat an den Schreibtisch heran, wobei sie mit einem Auge das Büro absuchte. Gestern war sie so müde, so erledigt gewesen von all den Ereignissen des Tages, daß sie kaum wahrgenommen hatte, daß sich hier nichts, aber auch gar nichts verändert hatte. McGonagall hatte alles so gelassen, wie es gewesen war, als sie das letzte Mal hier gesessen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war, daß Albus Dumbledore ihr nun nicht mehr gegenüber saß, ihr nie wieder gegenüber sitzen würde. Mit verdächtig feuchten Augen senkte sie den Blick und atmete tief durch. Es war ihr noch nie so schmerzlich bewußt geworden wie in eben diesem Moment, daß Dumbledore tot war, nie wieder kommen würde. Bislang hatte sie diese Tatsache mehr oder minder erfolgreich verdrängt.

McGonagall schien ihre inneren Gedanken zu spüren, da ihr Blick nun um ein vieles weicher wurde, die Stimme sanfter klang, als zuvor. "Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley sind in den Krankenflügel um einige Heiltränke zu besorgen, die Sie wohl benötigen werden."

Erstaunt hob die junge Frau den Kopf. "Heißt das..."

"Ja", McGonagall seufzte schwer, "ja, das heißt, Sie können gehen."

"Das ist gut. Wir bräuchten vielleicht noch eine Karte oder so etwas ähnliches, damit wir uns nicht sofort verlaufen, wenn wir das Hogwarts-Gelände verlassen haben."

"Da haben Sie recht.", McGonagall stand auf. "Warten Sie hier, ich müßte noch eine sehr nützliche Karte in meinen Privaträumen haben.", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auch schon aus dem Büro, wo Hermine alleine zurück blieb.

Eine Weile blieb sie noch auf ihrem Platz sitzen, doch dann stand sie auf und lief ein wenig in dem Büro umher, streichelte Fawkes, der die ganze Zeit ruhig auf seiner Stange gesessen hatte und verharrte dann vor dem alten, zerfledderten Hut, der die neuen Schüler ihren Häusern zuteilte. Er hatte die Augen auf Hermine gerichtet und sah sie eindringlich an, während dieser zunehmend unbehaglich wurde. "Oh, ähm, hallo.", brachte sie lediglich heraus, mit einem Hut zu sprechen erschien ihr doch etwas seltsam. "Du hast dir bestimmt schon ein neues Lied für das nächste Schuljahr ausgedacht, was? Schade, daß du es wohl kaum brauchen wirst...", murmelte mehr zu sich selbst.

"Oh, natürlich habe ich das, willst du es denn hören?"

Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick, wollte jedoch nicht unhöflich erscheinen und nickte pflichtschuldig, woraufhin der Sprechende Hut auch schon begann:

Die Zeit der Entscheidung ist gekommen,

ist habe es von den Gründern vernommen.

Schwere Zeiten steh´n euch nun bevor,

verschließt niemandem zu eurem Herz das Tor.

Nur wenn die Gründer wie früher vereint,

bevor der Zwist die Freunde entzweit,

wird der Sieg dem Licht gehören,

drum muß ich euch alle nun beschwören.

Auf Eure Fähigkeiten müßt ihr euch besinnen,

anders ist dieser Kampf nicht zu gewinnen!

Die Häuser alle zusammen gehören,

ihr dürft euch nicht im Streit verlieren.

Hufflepuffs Güte und Ravenclaws List,

werden helfen zu beenden den Zwist,

Gryffindors Mut braucht...

In diesem Moment betrat Professor McGonagall erneut den Raum, was dazu führte, daß Hermine sich erschrocken abwandte, der Hut augenblicklich verstummte.

"So Miss Granger, hier ist die Karte. Hat einen Moment gedauert, ich habe sie lange nicht mehr genutzt.", murmelte die Professorin, während sie Hermine einen Bogen zusammengefaltetes Pergament hin hielt, den das Mädchen mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen nahm. "Danke sehr Professor."

"Na schön Miss Granger, dann gehen Sie jetzt mal in die Große Halle, vielleicht sind Ihre beiden Freunde auch schon dort."

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an den Hut zu verschwenden, nickte Hermine der Professorin noch einmal dankbar zu und verließ dann das Büro, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Snape – Dumbledore

Poppy schwankte, glaubte, ihren eigenen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Doch er stand vor ihr, so, wie er immer vor ihr gestanden hatte. Wortlos, doch mit klopfendem Herzen, mußte sie sich erst einmal auf den Stuhl zurück setzen, sonst wäre sie vielleicht wirklich noch umgekippt. "Albus", begann sie dann stockend, "aber, aber Sie waren doch, ich meine... ich war auf der Beerdigung, Sie, sie waren tot..."

Ein tiefer Seufzer rang aus Albus Kehle, ja, das würde der wohl unangenehmste Teil seines Plans werden. "Nun ja Poppy, ich war nicht wirklich tot. Sonst stünde ich nicht hier vor ihnen. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären. Nur, ich würde wirklich gerne erst mit Severus sprechen wenn er aufwacht."

Poppy konnte nur – noch immer ungläubig – nicken. "Natürlich, natürlich. Sie leben, ja, das sehe ich. Es sei denn ich bin so daneben, daß ich das wirklich nur träume und mich gerade mit einem Geist unterhalte."

"Nein", lächelte nun Albus, "Sie träumen nicht. Severus..."

"Oh, er, er wird wieder. So wie immer halt. Oh Albus, was haben Sie nur getan? Warum hat Severus es uns nicht gesagt?"

Dumbledores Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig, jedes Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. "Weil er es nicht wußte Poppy", brachte er dann flüsternd hervor.

"Was?", ruckartig war Poppy wieder aufgesprungen, sah Albus ungläubig an. "Er wußte es nicht? Er hat wirklich geglaubt, Sie getötet zu haben? Oh Albus, was, was haben Sie dem Jungen damit angetan?"

"Ich weiß Poppy, ich weiß. Glauben Sie mir, nichts hat mir mehr Sorgen bereitet als das Bewußtsein zu wissen, was ich Severus damit angetan habe. Aber es war notwendig und er wird es verstehen."

Poppy konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. "Entweder das Albus, oder er wird endgültig daran zerbrechen. Ich hoffe, das haben Sie bedacht."

"Ja, das habe ich Poppy. Würden Sie uns bitte alleine lassen?"

Die Medi-Hexe atmete noch einmal tief durch, nickte und verließ dann leise das Zimmer, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Albus setzte sich an ihrer statt auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, nahm erneut Severus Hände in seine und sprach leise auf den Bewußtlosen ein. "Severus, hörst du mich? Ich bin hier, versteht du? Wach auf, bei Merlin, wach einfach auf..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Welt um ihn herum war dunkel. Schwarz und dunkel. Doch gleichzeitig ging von dieser Dunkelheit ein seltsamer Frieden aus, vollkommene Ruhe. Er konnte sich fallen lassen, einfach fallen lassen und wußte, ihm würde nichts geschehen. Er mußte nicht zurück in dieses Leben, das nicht als Schmerz und Trauer für ihn bereit hielt. Dennoch, er wußte er mußte zurück. Er hatte es ihm versprochen. Wieso mußte er diesen Kampf immer wieder ausfechten? Sich immer wieder entscheiden zwischen der Ruhe der Dunkelheit und dem scheinbar unerträglichen Schmerz des Lebens? Immer und immer wieder mußte er sich für den Schmerz entscheiden, sein ganzes Leben lang. Nun gut, dann kam es auf dieses eine Mal mehr oder weniger wohl auch nicht an. Irgendwann würde er wieder an diesem Punkt stehen, mußte er sich wieder entscheiden und dann, dann durfte er vielleicht endlich gehen...

So kehrte sein Geist zurück in seinen Körper, ließ sein Hirn wieder bewußtes Denken zu, fühlte er die Hand, die seine umklammert hielt. Einen Moment lauschte er, nein, da waren keine Stimmen. Keine Auroren, die sich unterhielten, keine Ärzte, nichts. Wo war er? Es war warm hier, es war warm und er kannte die Hand. Hatte er den falschen Weg genommen? War er tatsächlich gegangen? Na wenn schon. Er würde nicht erfreut sein, daß er seinen Wünschen zuwider gehandelte hatte, doch damit mußte er sich abfinden, mußten sie alle beide. Aber warum spürte er dann noch Schmerzen? Vergingen diese nicht einmal im Tod? Wie lange mußte er diese noch ertragen, bis an´s Ende des Seins womöglich? Ja, das wäre zumindest eine gerechte Strafe für all das, was er getan hatte. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, doch er mußte es sehen. Er mußte sich einfach mit seinen eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, daß diese Hand keine Einbildung war, daß Albus neben ihm saß, wo auch immer sie sich befinden mochten.

Eo öffnete er die Augen, was mehr Kraftanstrengung von ihm verlangte, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte und sah in die blauen, klaren Augen von Albus Dumbledore, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. "Albus", murmelte er dabei, kaum verständlich.

"Ja Kind, ich bin hier. Siehst du, fühlst du meine Hand? Ich bin hier bei dir."

Severus schluckte, schloß die Augen wieder. Ja, er hatte ihn gesehen, er fühlte die Hand, die ihn noch immer hielt. Das war ihm für den Moment genug. So glitt sein Geist wieder hinüber in´s Dunkle, fiel er ihn einen traumlosen, doch friedlichen Schlaf.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Potter- In der Großen Halle

Die Große Halle, so vertraut über all die Jahre, doch jetzt merkwürdig fremd. Sie war das Herz Hogwarts, in ihr pulsierte das Leben. Doch nun, nun lag sie leer und tot vor ihnen. Harry sah sich mit wehmütigem Blick um. Sogar die immer lästernden und dumme Sprüche reißenden Slytherins fehlten ihm. Nie wieder würde es hier so sein, wie es früher gewesen war. Die Große Halle mochte das Herz Hogwarts sein, doch was war ein Herz ohne Seele? Ein nutzloses Ding, eigentlich ohne richtiges Leben. Ja, so war es. Ohne Dumbledore, die Seele Hogwarts, nutzte alles nichts. Selbst wenn diese Halle im September wieder mit Schülern gefüllt sein sollte – das stand noch in den Sternen – etwas würde fehlen. Der Geist Dumbledores, der in dieser Schule allgegenwärtig war, noch immer. Doch nun vermischte sich dieses Bewußtsein unweigerlich mit dem Gedanken, daß der frühere Direktor nicht mehr war.

Schmerzlich schloß Harry einen Moment die Augen, öffnete sie jedoch in jenem Moment wieder, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß jemand mit ihm sprach. Seufzend zwang er seine Augenlider wieder nach oben und sah Hermine mit einem nicht sehr glücklichen Gesicht vor sich und Ron stehen, merkte, wie sein Freund unbehaglich auf der Bank hin und her rutschte.

"Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?", fuhr das Mädchen seine beiden Freunde an und Harry spürte ganz deutlich, daß sie ein Problem hatten.

"Was meinst du Hermine?"

"Was wohl Harry? Ihr hättet mich wecken können! Wie hab´ ich denn vor McGonagall dagestanden?"

"Jetzt beruhige dich, wir wollten dich schlafen lassen, war ja ein langer Tag gestern", murmelte Ron verlegen. Seiner Stimme war jedoch deutlich anzumerken, daß ihm die Situation mehr als unangenehm war.

Doch anscheinend hatte Hermine nicht das Verlangen sich zu streiten, wie Harry erfreut feststellte. Mit einem letzten mürrischen Blick nahm auch sie am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz und griff nach einem Croissant, in welches sie ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Jungs zu richten, hinein biß.

Schließlich raffte sich Harry dazu auf, die unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen den drei Freunden breit gemacht hatte, zu durchbrechen. "Wir haben uns bei Madame Pomfrey einige Heiltränke und –Salben besorgt Hermine. Sobald wir uns im Schloß ein wenig umgesehen haben, könnten wir also aufbrechen."

Hermine schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, daß ihre roten Locken nur so flogen. "Harry", begann sie in leicht genervtem Tonfall, "ich weiß nicht, was du zu finden glaubst. Aber hätte Dumbledore gewußt, wo die Horkruxe sich befinden, hätte er es dir gesagt und nicht auf ein Zettelchen geschrieben und im Schloß versteckt."

"Ich weiß", gab der Junge mürrisch zu und lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Teller.

"Und wo sollen wir dann anfangen zu suchen, Harry?"

"Ich weiß nicht Ron, in Snapes Büro und in seinen Privaträumen würde ich sagen."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihren Freund entgeistert an. Allein die Vorstellung freiwillig das Büro des Tränkemeisters zu betreten, löste ein tiefes Gefühl des Unbehagens in ihnen aus. "In Snapes Büro? Bist du irre?"

"Ron, er ist nicht mehr da, schon vergessen?"

"Nein, aber, was willst du da?"

"Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis auf die Treffpunkte der Todesser", wich Harry der Frage aus. Eine einleuchtendere Antwort hatte er selbst nicht. Irgendwie wollte er einfach in Snapes Büro, sich selbst beweisen, daß der Todesser ihn nicht mehr einschüchtern konnte.

Hermine nickte stumm, wenngleich ihr dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht gefiel. "Was meinst du dort zu finden? Die Auroren haben seine Räume mit Sicherheit mehr als ein mal durchsucht. Ich glaube nicht, daß wir etwas sehen, das die nicht gefunden haben.", murmelte Hermine, "Ganz abgesehen davon. Snape ist vielleicht vieles, aber ganz sicher nicht dumm."

"Das kann man nie wissen.", murmelte Harry, nahm sich noch einen Kakao und fixierte unablässig das Müsli in seiner Schale, das er kaum angerührt hatte.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Snape - Erklärungen

Er war wach, dennoch öffnete er nicht die Augen. Er wollte dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung noch für einen Moment in sich halten. Dieses Gefühl, das ihn durchströmt hatte, als er Albus vor sich gesehen hatte. Ihm war kalt, so unglaublich kalt, dennoch schien sein ganzer Körper innerlich zu verbrennen. Er mußte Fieber haben, das würde auch die Halluzinationen erklären. Dumbledore konnte nicht neben ihm sitzen, dessen war er sich sicher. Dennoch, da war immer noch die Hand, die die seine fest hielt. Konnte man sich eine Hand einbilden? Wohl eher nicht. Keine Halluzination ging so weit, daß man körperliche Berührungen fühlte, die nicht da waren. Oder doch?

Widerwillig mußte er sich eingestehen, daß es nur einen Weg gab, dies heraus zu finden. Er mußte die Augen öffnen, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Vorsichtig hob er die Lider, öffnete die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Die plötzliche Helle nach all der Dunkelheit schmerzen in seinen Augen, woraufhin der diese einen Moment wieder schloß und dann langsam, unendlich langsam wieder öffnete, damit sie sich dieses Mal langsam an das Licht gewöhnen konnten.

Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf, wobei selbst diese kleine Bewegung ihm vorkam wie ein atemberaubender Kraftaufwand. Nicht einmal dazu war also mehr fähig. Ihm wurde schwindelig, dennoch zwang er sich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, auf den alten Mann neben sich zu sehen, der ihn gütig, mit glitzernden, blauen Augen über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg ansah. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich Severus´ Kehle, woraufhin ein Zittern durch seinen Körper zuckte, das aber auch sofort wieder verschwand. ´Dir ist nur kalt, keine Fluchnachwirkungen´, stellte er beruhigt fest, während er Dumbledore weiterhin wortlos ansah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore hatte bemerkt, daß Severus erwacht war, noch bevor dieser die Augen geöffnet hatte. Seine Pupillen hatten sich unter den Lidern unruhig hin und her bewegt, hin und wieder war ein leichtes Zucken durch seine Glieder geschossen. Er war nervös, selbst bei seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter von 150 Jahren war er nervös. Einen solche Situation hätte er sich niemals vorstellen können, hätte er sich niemals gewünscht. Dennoch ist sie eingetreten, es war notwendig gewesen. Jetzt hieß es mit den Konsequenzen fertig zu werden, was sicher nicht einfach werden würde.

Nun sah er in an, sah ihn einfach aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, Vorwürfe, Anklage, aber nicht diese Trauer, die aus Severus Augen sprach. Dumbledore lächelte, doch er wußte selbst, wie gequält dieses Lächeln wirken mußte. "Severus...", begann er schließlich, selbst nicht sicher, wie er beginnen sollte.

"Du lebst"

Albus nickte. "Ja Severus, ich lebe."

"Das, das ist schön", brachte Severus flüsternd hervor. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft, seiner Stimme die Festigkeit zu geben, die er in diese Worte hatte hineinlegen wollen.

"Laß es mich dir erklären Junge. Du bist im Moment ohnehin zu schwach zum sprechen, also hör mir einfach zu. Du kannst mir später auch noch Vorwürfe machen, die ich zweifellos verdient habe", dann wurde Dumbledores stimme leiser, sanfter, "ich weiß, welchen Schmerz ich dir bereitet habe Severus."

Der jüngere Mann schloß die Augen, während er schwer ein- und ausatmete. Die Gefühle, die die Tatsache, daß Dumbledore lebte, in ihn ausgelöst hatten, waren dermaßen überwältigend, daß sie ihm fast die Luft zum atmen geraubt hätten. Er war nie gut darin gewesen mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen und hier war nun alles vertreten, von Freude über Erleichterung bis hin zu tiefer Wut. Wut darüber, daß er dies alles hatte durchmachen müssen, daß er sich fast selbst zerstört hätte aus Verzweiflung darüber, was er getan hatte, nein, was er dachte getan zu haben. Doch er schwieg. Wie oft hatte Dumbledore über seine Fehler hinweg gesehen? Er hatte jetzt nicht das Recht ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. So blieb er still liegen, mit geschlossenen Augen und wartete, daß Albus zu erzählen begann, wobei er erleichtert feststellte, daß die eisige Klaue, die so lange sein Herz umschlossen gehalten hatte, verschwunden war.

"Es ist nicht einfach für mich dir das zu erklären Severus. Aber ich werde es versuchen. Mir war schon lange, lange bevor ich es dir mitteilte, klar, worin Mr. Malfoys Auftrag bestand. Durch den Unlösbaren Schur, den du Narzissa gegenüber abgelegt hast, gab es augenscheinlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Dein Tod oder meiner.", Albus seufzte schwer bei dem Gedanken an die endlosen Diskussionen, die er mit Severus über dieses Thema geführt hatte. Der junge Mann hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert, Albus Anweisung auszuführen. Noch gut erinnerte er sich an die Verzweiflung des Tränkemeisters, als ihm die Auswirkungen des Schwurs klar geworden waren. Er war bereit gewesen sein Leben zu geben, doch dieses Opfer hätte Albus niemals bringen können. Severus zu verlieren, nein, alles aber nicht das.

Wieder seufzte der alte Mann. Er hatte Severus den Schmerz aufgebürdet, den er nicht bereit gewesen war zu tragen. Doch dann rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung und sprach weiter:

"Erst nach unserem Gespräch ist mir etwas eingefallen.", Dumbledore kämpfte mit sich, fürchtete, nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden, "Es ist so lange her, weißt du, ich konnte mich nur noch dunkel daran erinnern. Doch zu meiner Schulzeit hat mir unser damaliger Lehrer in VgddK ein Buch gegeben. Ein sehr altes Buch, noch aus den Zeiten unserer Vorväter. Ich konnte mich nur noch dunkel an eine Stelle in dem Buch – welches leider durch einen Brand vernichtet wurde – erinnern. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dir von meiner Vermutung nichts erzählt Severus, ich wußte nicht, ob mein Plan aufgehen würde."

Severus hatte Albus aufmerksam zugehört und stöhnte nun leise, als er dem Zauberer erneut den Kopf zuwandte und die Augen öffnete. Die Trauer in Albus Augen ließ seine Wut verrauchen, sie hatten beide Opfer gebracht, nicht nur er. "Ich verstehe", flüsterte er nur, in der Hoffnung Dumbledore würde fortfahren. "Nur wie du überlebt hast, ist mir noch immer nicht klar."

Albus schmunzelte und fuhr sich durch den weißen Bart. Ihm war klar, wie grotesk seine Erklärung auf Severus – ausgerechnet auf Severus – wirken mußte, doch es gab nun einmal nur diese eine Wahrheit. "Nun Severus, in einem der Absätze, wo es um Verteidigung gegen dunkle Magie ging stand sinngemäß: auch der tödlichste Fluch verliert seine Wirkung, wenn er aus Liebe angewandt wird. Das war alles, hierauf mußte ich meine Hoffnung stützen. Sehr vage, ich weiß. Doch eine Möglichkeit."

Severus zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Albus, ist dir das Sterben nicht bekommen? Der Avada Kedavra wird nicht aus ´Liebe´ angewandt sondern aus Haß, um zu töten.", bracht er dann gepreßt hervor und sah den alten Zauberer noch immer verwirrt an.

"So, ist das so, Severus. Dann haßt du mich also?"

Severus Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder, "Verdammt Albus, du weißt genau, daß... daß ich dich nicht hasse."

Albus Hand fand wieder ihren Weg zu Severus Arm, den er beruhigend drückte. "Bleib ruhig mein Junge, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, rufe ich Poppy und wir können später weiter sprechen."

Schwer atmend schloß der Tränkemeister erneut die Augen um seinem Herzen die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu beruhigen, wobei er wieder tief ein und aus atmete. "Nein", flüsterte er dann, "nein, es geht mir gut. Es wird mir noch viel besser gehen, wenn du mir das endlich erklärt hast."

"Das habe ich bereits Severus. Die endgültige Erklärung mußt du in dir selbst finden. Warum hast du mich ´getötet´?"

Diese Frage hatte Severus nicht erwartete, sie verwunderte ihn, mehr jedoch die Tatsache, daß ihm keine so rechte Antwort einfiel. "Weil du es von mir verlangt hast", erklärte er schließlich, wußte jedoch, daß Dumbledore es ich nicht glaubte. Nein, es stimmte ja auch nicht. Er hätte Albus nie, niemals getötet weil dieser es von ihm verlangt hatte.

"Was hätte ich tun sollen Albus", seufzte er schließlich, "ich habe doch gesehen, wie sehr du gelitten hast. Ich habe es mir monatelang mit angesehen, seit du diesen dämlichen Ring zerstören mußtest. Im Astronomieturm, da... ich bin Tränkemeister und Todesser Albus, ich sehe wenn jemand einen Trank genommen hat, der ihn langsam umbringt.", Severus machte eine Pause um wieder ein wenig Kraft zu sammeln, "Ich hätte den Tod gern in Kauf genommen Albus, aber die Situation war leider nicht sehr glücklich dafür. Sie hätten dich umgebracht, sie hätten dich erst gefoltert und dann getötet. Das, das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

"Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß", seufzte nun Dumbledore und sah den jungen Mann weiterhin lächelnd an, "und wir beide wissen, warum du es nicht zulassen konntest. Der einzige Grund, warum ich noch am Leben bin."

Severus kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, dann sah er Dumbledore in die Augen. "Voldemort wird es wissen, er wird es zumindest ahnen."

Doch nun lachte Dumblodore, was den Tränkemeister leicht verwirrte.

"Das findest du lustig?"

"Nein, aber er ahnt es nicht Severus, nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, daß es das Einzige ist, von dem Voldemort nichts versteht, das er nicht kennt, das er immer, immer unterschätzt hat? Voldemort versteht nichts von der Macht der Liebe Severus, deswegen wird sie ihn auch vernichten."

"Schön, aber wie konntest du alle täuschen?"

"Später Severus, später. Ich werde dir alles Weitere noch erklären. Aber wenn ich dich noch ein kleines bißchen anstrenge wird mir mein Überleben nicht viel genutzt haben, wenn Poppy wieder herein kommt."

Severus schmunzelte, mußte Albus jedoch recht geben. Er hatte genug gehört, für den Moment und er war müde, unendlich müde. Er spürte fast gar nicht mehr, wie ihm die Augen wieder zufielen, sein Geist wieder hinüber glitt in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiß, das Update hat dieses Mal ungewöhnlich lange auf sich warten lassen, aber ich habe diese Zeit einfach gebraucht. Ich hoffe, daß es euch dafür zumindest gefällt :-)


	26. Chapter 26

26. Potter - In Snapes Räumen

Hermine fühlte sich zwar gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, während sie mit Harry und Ron in Richtung Snape Privaträume ging, doch sie hielt es für besser die beiden nicht alleine zu lassen. Eine Angewohnheit, die man nach so vielen Jahren nicht einfach ablegen kann. Dennoch überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie nach ihren Freunden in Snapes - unverschlossenes - Büro ging, von wo aus sie durch einen kleinen Verbindungsgang in Snapes Privaträume gelangten.

Es erschien ihr einfach nicht richtig, was sie hier taten. Ganz gleich was Snape auch immer getan haben mochte, so groß seine Schuld auch war, sie hatten kaum das Recht in sein Privatleben einzudringen. Doch den beiden Jungs gegenüber erwähnte sie diese Vorbehalte natürlich nicht. Seufzend sah sie sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, daß sie sich Snapes Privatgemächer irgendwie vollkommen anders vorgestellt hatte. Der Raum in dem sie standen - das Schlafzimmer - war nicht sonderlich groß, doch auf seine eigene Weise gemütlich. An der linken Wand stand ein großes Bett mit grün-silbernen Baldachin und Bettzeug. Daneben befand sich ein Regal aus rot-braunem dunklen Holz, das mit alten Büchern bis auf den letzten Millimeter gefüllt war, was in ihr ein leichtes Gribbeln auslöste.

Rechts von der Tür befand sich ein großer, offener Kamin, vor dem zwei ebenfalls silber-grüne Sessel standen, den dunklen Holzboden zierten zwei große schwarze Teppiche mit der Slytherin-Schlange als Mittelpunkt. An der Wand hing ein großes, eindrucksvolles Schwert, das von zwei silbernen Schlangen gehalten wurde, rechts und links davon brannten immer noch zwei Fackeln. Dieser Raum war keineswegs kalt und abweisend wie sie erwartet hatte. Er sah eher gemütlich aus, wie ein Raum den man betrat um Ruhe zu finden, Kraft zu sammeln. In diesem Moment formte sich in ihr unweigerlich der Gedanke, daß der Severus Snape, der hier lebte nicht derselbe war, der sie unterrichtet hatte.

"Mine, würdest Du uns mal helfen?"

"Und bei was genau Ron? Was glaubt ihr eigentlich zu finden, ein Tagebuch in dem er alles genau festgehalten hat?" Hermine erntete für ihren Einwand allenfalls einen mürrischen Blick der beiden Jungs, wovon sie sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken ließ. Fast zärtlich strich sie über die alten Bücher und wagte gar nicht, eines davon herauszunehmen. Sie wußte, Snape hätte das ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Was sie bislang nicht gewußt hatte war die Tatsache, daß ihr ehemaliger Professor Bücher anscheinend ebenso liebte wie sie, was angesichts dieser Sammlung außer Frage stand. Ein Mench der Bücher so dermaßen verehrte konnte in ihren Augen kaum die Verbrechen begangen haben, die ihm vorgeworfen wurden. Dieser ganze Raum zeugte von einem völlig anderen Menschen, hier war nichts von einem grausamen, skurpellosen Todesser zu finden. Hermine ging langsam das Regal entlang. Snape hatte eine imposante Ansammlung von Büchern. Unter ihnen viele – natürlich – über Zaubertränke, einige von ihnen aus gutem Grund verboten. Bücher über dunkle Künste – allesamt verboten – und, was sie erstaunte, unzählige Bücher von Goethe, Schiller, Shakespeare usw.. Diese Seite von sich hatte Snape sehr gut versteckt.

Auf der Kommode, zu welcher sie schließlich kam, stand ein Bild, das Snape inmitten seiner Slytherins zeigte. Dies war für Hermine der Fund schlecht hin. Die Slytherins lachten, keiner hatte mehr diesen grimmigen Blick, den sie den anderen Häusern gegenüber zur Schau stellten, sie wirkten alle zufrieden, glücklich und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal den Quidditch-Pokal in den Händen hielten. Hermine erinnerte sich, daß Snape einmal eine Exkursion mit seinem Haus in den verbotenen Wald gemacht hatte. Dort mußte dieses Foto entstanden sein. Selbst der Zaubertränkemeister sah nicht so grimmig aus wie sonst, fast schien ein Lächeln seine Lippen zu umspielen. Hermine seufzte. Dies alles hier zeigte ein ganz anderes Bild von Severus Snape, das so gar nicht mit dem übereinstimmte, das sie und ihre Freunde von ihm hatten. Für sie wurde die Sache dadurch nicht unbedingt leichter.

"Nichts, absolut nichts!", stellte Harry dann grimmig fest, nachdem er damit aufgehört hatte Snapes Sachen zu durchwühlen.

"Und Mine, hast Du was?"

_´Oh, eine ganze Menge, aber nichts, das ihr hören wollt oder verstehen würdet´,_ "Nein Ron, nichts."


	27. Chapter 27

Snape - Zeit

Widerwillig hatte Albus sich dazu überreden lassen, mit Aberforth und Poppy einen kleinen Imbiß im Schankraum einzunehmen. Er hatte Severus nicht alleine lassen wollen, doch die Medi-Hexe hatte ihm versichert, daß der junge Mann kaum in der nächsten Stunde noch einmal aufwachen würde und er wußte, daß er mit seiner Kraft nicht leichtfertig umspringen durfte.

Dennoch wollte ihm das Essen nicht sonderlich schmecken. Weder das dargereichte Obst, noch die belegten Brote vermochten, sein Interesse zu wecken. Eher lustlos kaute er auf einem Stück Apfel herum, im Gedanken weit entfernt vom momentanen Gespräch, das sein Bruder und die Heilerin von Hogwarts führten. Hin und wieder drang ein Gesprächsfetzen zu ihm hindurch, ohne, daß er die Bedeutung der gesprochenen Worte so recht begriff. Es erschien ihm nicht wichtig, drehte sich um Belanglosigkeiten. Dinge, die sein Interesse momentan nicht im geringsten zu wecken vermochten.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Severus. Er hatte immer gewußt, welches Opfer er von dem jungen Mann verlangte, hatte gewußt, in welch tiefe Abgründe und nicht zu ermessende seelische Qualen er diesen stürzen würde. Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, für sie beide hatte es keine Wahl gegeben. Alles in allem gesehen, konnten sie ihre derzeitige Situation als äußerst glücklich ansehen. Seufzend nahm sich Albus ein weiteres Stück Apfel, seine Gedanken jedoch drehten sich weiterhin um den Tränkemeister, der dort oben in seinem Bett lag. Bewußtlos, verletzt an Geist und Körper. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß beides wieder vollständig genesen würde.

Poppy hatte ihm versichert, daß er sich wieder vollständig erholen würde und das innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Für den Tränkemeister von Hogwarts war es kein außergewöhnlicher Zustand, in welchem sein Körper sich momentan befand. Schon oft war er schwerer verletzt gewesen, hatten sie einen Kampf führen müssen, dessen Ausgang ungewisser war als jener, dem sie nun gegenüber standen. Doch was war mit Severus Snapes Seele? Würde diese wieder heilen? Diese Frage nagte an Dumbledore, ließ es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken laufen.

Severus hatte positiver reagiert, als er es ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Nun, vermutlich weil er körperlich nicht in der Lage gewesen war zu toben. Vielleicht war es ja auch diese kühle, akzeptierende Art gewesen, die Dumbledore so nachdenklich hatte werden lassen. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwo in seinem Inneren einfach mit dem wütenden, tobenden und kraftvollen Tränkemeister gerechnet, hatte eben diesen haben wollen. Es hatte ihn immer geschmerzt Severus verletzt und schwach zu sehen. "Ich muß wieder zu ihm", brachte er dann fast flüsternd hervor, stand auf – ohne auf die halbherzigen Proteste von Poppy oder Aberforth zu hören – und saß schon wenige Minuten später wieder an Severus Bett.

Poppy Pomfrey ließ ihm ein wenig Zeit, doch nach einer Stunde entschied sie dann, daß auch sie noch einmal nach ihrem Patienten sehen mußte.

Es war ein vertrauter Anblick, er sich ihr bot, als sie das Zimmer von Severus betrat. Der Direktor, der am Bett von Severus Snape saß, seine Hand hielt und ihn einfach nur ansah. Er schien dem jungen Mann allein durch seine Anwesenheit Kraft zu geben und Poppy wußte, daß dies wohl auch in etwa so war. Albus hatte die Fenster geöffnet, wie sie mit einem zufriedenen Nicken feststellte. Frische Luft konnte nur gut sein. Die dicken, schwarzen Vorhänge, die vor den Fenstern hingen ließen zwar nicht viel Sonnenlicht herein, doch das machte nichts. Zu viel Helligkeit hatte Severus nie gemocht, er zog den Schatten vor, das hatte er sein ganzes Leben über getan.

Langsam trat sie neben Albus, ließ ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gleiten und drückte sie kurz. "Ist er noch einmal aufgewacht Albus?"

"Nein Poppy, aber er hatte auch keine Nachwirkungen. Er liegt die ganze Zeit schon so ruhig da und bewegt sich nicht, öffnet noch nicht einmal die Augen.", kam es gepreßt von Dumbledores Lippen. Poppy bemerkte sehr wohl die tiefe Traurigkeit die in der Stimme des alten Zauberers lag, doch tun konnte sie dagegen auch nichts.

"Er braucht Zeit Albus, in jeder Hinsicht. Viel Zeit."

"Zeit, die wir nicht haben Poppy."

Die Medi-Hexe seufzte, "Die wir nie hatten Albus, die er nie hatte. Ich weiß. Dennoch, es läßt sich nichts erzwingen. Er braucht Zeit."

"Nichts würde ich lieber tun, als sie ihm zu geben Poppy. Eines Tages, vielleicht schon in naher Zukunft, werden wir alle sie haben." Dumbledore hatte zwar mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, doch Poppy nickte wissend. Seit 20 Jahren hoffte sie auf diesen Tag.

Severus fühlte die angenehme Wärme, die ihn umgab. Er wußte, hier war er in Sicherheit, unter Freunden, Albus war da. Poppy war da. Seufzend öffnete er die Augen und stellte dabei erfreut fest, daß er schon wieder kräftiger geworden war, die Augenlider nicht mehr so schwer waren. Lächelnd sah er von Albus zu Poppy und wieder zurück.

"Wie geht es dir?", hörte er dann die vertraute, wohlklingende, beruhigende Stimme der Medi-Hexe, die die ebenso vertraute Frage stellte.

"Gut", erklärte er dann und mußte zugeben, es war auch so. Es ging ihm besser, in jeder Hinsicht.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Wenn du dennoch die Freundlichkeit hättest, mich dich untersuchen zu lassen."

"Ich bin kaum in der Position mich dagegen zu wehren Madame Pomfrey."

Albus sah sich das Geplänkel der beiden lächelnd an. Ja, es ging Severus tatsächlich besser. Die Heiltränke, die er in Zusammenarbeit mit Poppy herstellte, wirkten wahre Wunder. Nickend kam er der stummen Aufforderung der Medi-Hexe nach, stand auf und verzog sich in eine stille Ecke des Raums. Er wollte die Heilerin bei ihrer Arbeit nicht behindern, sah ihr nur stumm zu, wie sie ihren Zauberstab über den nackten Oberkörper des Mannes fuhr, ihr Gesicht zufriedene Gesichtszüge annahm. Das beruhigte ihn. Bei Madame Pomfrey brauchte es nicht immer Worte, allein ihre Mimik verriet oft genug wie es um ihren Patienten stand, machte Fragen überflüssig. Eine der vielen Gaben, die die Medi-Hexe in sich vereinigte. Ja, sie war in all den Jahren eine große Stütze gewesen, nicht nur ihrer Tätigkeit als Heilerin wegen.

"Es geht dir tatsächlich besser Junge", stellte sie dann zufrieden fest, während sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute und Albus auffordernd zunickte, "ich weiß nur nicht, ob mir das gefallen soll oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, überließ den Platz auf dem Stuhl wieder dem Direktor. "Was immer ihr beiden jetzt auch aushecken mögt Albus, Severus...", weiter sagte sie nichts. Die Antwort auf alle möglichen Fragen stand in den Augen der beiden Männer geschrieben. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Nichts was sie sagte oder tat, konnte daran etwas ändern. Es mußte getan werden, was nun einmal nötig war und wieder einmal war es wohl an Severus, den nötigen Preis zu zahlen. So nickte sie seufzend und verließ erneut das Zimmer, ließ die beiden Männer alleine zurück.


	28. Chapter 28

Snape - Zeit2

Severus sah der Hexe noch nach, bis diese die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann wanderten seine schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen zu dem alten Zauberer neben ihm, der ihn aus seinen tiefblauen, gütigen Augen freundlich ansah. Dankbar spürte er dessen helfende Hand, die seinen Oberarm umklammerte und ihm somit bei dem Bemühen half, sich halbwegs aufrecht hinzusetzen. Dabei unterdrückte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, den aufkommenden Schwindel, der von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Kurz schloß er die Augen, um das unangenehme Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Er mußte einfach einmal eine andere Stellung einnehmen. Zwar schaffte er es lediglich, den Oberkörper ein wenig zu heben, gestützt von zahlreichen Kissen, doch es war zumindest eine angenehmere Position als das ständige Liegen.

"Danke", flüsterte er Albus dann zu, der nickend seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Eine Weile beobachtete der Direktor den jüngeren Mann noch, bis sich dessen – zuvor durch die Schmerzen verzerrten - Gesichtszüge wieder entspannten. Dann räusperte er sich und strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch den langen, weißen Bart. Eine Geste, die Severus wohl vertraut war. Wenn Albus Dumbledore jemals so etwas wie Unsicherheit verspürte, so brachte er sie auf diese Weise zum Ausdruck. Für einige Augenblicke war Severus fast amüsiert darüber, doch der Ernst der Lage verhinderte, daß sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

"Severus", begann Dumbledore schließlich, "ich habe dir Antworten versprochen. Du wolltest wissen, was genau geschehen ist", er machte eine kurze Pause, "nun, du weißt inzwischen, wie ich überlebt habe."

"Ja, allerdings. Nur was danach geschehen ist, hast du mir noch nicht erklärt. Daß du ein beträchtliches Stück von der Brüstung gestürzt, ist nur einer die unklaren Punkte."

"Das bin ich. Ich muß zugeben, ich habe auch einige blaue Flecken davongetragen."

Nun mußte Severus doch lächeln. "Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste."

Auch Dumbledore schmunzelte, und wie es Severus besser ging, ohne Frage. "Nun ja", fuhr er dann lächelnd fort, "der Avada Kedavra wurde dahingehend abgeschwächt, daß ich einfach nur geschlafen habe. Zugegeben, sehr tief und sehr lang, doch ohne Folgen für meine Gesundheit."

Severus spürte, wie eine tiefe Erleichterung von seinem Herzen Besitz ergriff. Irgendwo in sich drinnen hatte er all die Zeit befürchtet, daß es doch einen Haken gab, irgend etwas. Doch offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Albus lebte und würde es auch weiterhin tun, ohne irgendwelche Einschränkungen. "Das, freut mich Albus", erwiderte er dann nur.

"Hagrid hat mich in seine Hütte gebracht und dort versteckt. Später hat er Aberforth dann eine Eule geschickt, der mich in der folgenden Nacht hierher, in den Eberkopf, gebracht hat."

Bei diesen Worten verkrampften sich die Eingeweide des Tränkemeisters für einen Moment. "Hagrid hat es gewußt?", preßte er hervor, wobei in seiner Stimme nun doch einen Anflug von Wut, Schmerz und Enttäuschung aufflammte. "Warum... warum hat er es mir nicht gesagt verdammt?"

"Wer? Hagrid?", Dumbledore schien irritiert, wußte nicht so recht, wovon Severus sprach.

"Ja, Hagrid. Ich, ich war dort, vor zwei Tagen. Ich wollte... ich war nicht bei deiner Beerdigung und...", die Stimme des jungen Mannes brach ab, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schloß er die Augen, unfähig seine gegensätzlichen Gefühle weiterhin zu unterdrücken.

Damit hatte Dumbledore nicht gerechnet. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß die Erkenntnis, daß Hagrid in den Plan eingeweiht gewesen war, Severus so treffen würde. Eine Weile beobachtete er still den inneren Kampf des jungen Mannes, dann zog er Severus in seine Arme, spürte, wie ein leichtes Zittern den Körper packte, sich - entgegen seiner Befürchtung - jedoch nicht ausweitete.

"Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen Kind, es, es ging einfach nicht. Ich habe Hagrid und auch Aberforth schon zuvor das Versprechen abgenommen, es niemandem zu sagen, komme, was da wolle." Albus Stimme war zunehmend leiser geworden, nun schloß kurz die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Severus Schmerz quälte auch ihn in einem Maße, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Vorsichtig stich der dem Tränkemeister über den Rücken, bis der Tränkemeister sich aus der Umarmung löste und sich sich – mit einem tiefen Seufzer – wieder zurück in die Kissen lehnte.

"Warum nicht, warum konntest du es Hagrid sagen und nicht mir?" Severus Stimme klang hohl und leer. Warum hatte Albus ihm das angetan? Er hätte ihm all die Pein der letzten beiden Wochen ersparen können, hätte er ihn nur eingeweiht. War das Vertrauen des Direktors in ihn so gering, daß er ihm das nicht hatte sagen können? Fragend sah er Albus an, der nun fortfuhr:

"Versuche mich zu verstehen Severus. So groß dein Schmerz, deine Qualen auch gewesen sein mögen Junge, so groß sie auch jetzt noch sind, wie schlimm wäre es für dich gewesen es zu wissen, wenn sich meine Vermutung, meine Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg nicht bestätigt hätte?"

Severus schloß erneut kurz die Augen, versuchte die Worte zu begreifen, sie sacken zu lassen, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Dumbledore hatte recht. Er war über seine Tat am Rande der Verzweiflung gewesen. Doch hätte der Direktor es ihm gesagt, hätte er gewußt, daß seine Liebe, die er dem Direktor – dem Menschen, der für ihn einem Vater am nächsten kam – entgegen brachte, diesen hätte retten können und Albus wäre dennoch gestorben, mit diesem Wissen, mit diesem Versagen, hätte er nicht leben können. So akzeptierte er es, atmete er tief durch und nickte.

"Es ist gut so, wie es ist.", erklärte er dann entschieden. Er durfte nicht länger zulassen, daß seine Gefühle mit ihm Walzer tanzten, er mußte sie wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Je früher, desto besser.

"Es tut mir leid Severus, was auch geschehen ist, was noch geschehen muß, es tut mir leid. Glaube mir, ich hätte jeden, jeden Schmerz, alle Qualen, die dir oblagen gerne auf mich genommen um sie dir zu ersparen."

"Nein Albus, jeder von uns muß seinen Part spielen und das, das ist eben meiner."


	29. Chapter 29

29. Eine neue Nacht bricht an

Es war Abend geworden. Wieder lag eine lange, schwarze Nacht vor ihnen. Doch diese Nacht barg nicht so viel Sorgen, so viel Angst für den alten Mann, wie die vorherige. Stumm stand er am Fenster – das mit einem Sichtzauber vor neugierigen Blicken von außen geschützt war – und sah müde hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich, fürwahr. Dennoch war er positiver verlaufen, als er es sich hatte vorstellen können. Severus hatte erstaunlich gefaßt auf die Tatsachen reagiert, einzig die Erkenntnis, daß Dumbledore Hagrid – und nicht ihn – in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte, hatte ihn ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Dumbledore drehte sich um und sah lächelnd zum Bett hinüber. Severus schlief, schon wieder. Doch Poppy hatte gesagt, daß schlafen das beste war, das er im Moment tun konnte. Wenngleich er sich schon wieder erstaunlich gut erholt hatte, brauchte er dennoch Ruhe. Ruhe, um die Kraft sammeln zu können, die er benötigte. Daß ihnen allen noch ein harter, beschwerlicher Weg bevorstand, daran hatten weder Dumbledore noch Severus Zweifel. Niemand wußte, welche Opfer, welche Entbehrungen sie alle noch bringen mußten um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Die Medi-Hexe war vor zwei Stunden zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen, hatte einige Heiltränke und einen Stärkungstrank zurück gelassen. Natürlich hatte sie Dumbledore zuvor das Versprechen abgenommen, sie sofort zu rufen, sollte es Severus schlechter gehen. Doch dies stand nicht zu befürchten. Etwas anderes machte dem Direktor Sorgen. Er hatte Severus nun bereits zweimal vorsichtig darauf angesprochen, wie es zu seinen Verletzungen gekommen war, der jüngere Mann hatte jedoch verbissen geschwiegen. Es hätte Albus vielleicht nicht einmal so verwundert, wäre da nicht dieser Ausdruck in Severus Augen gewesen, den er so nicht kannte. Da war ein seltsame Trauer, eine Leere zu sehen gewesen, die dem alten Zauberer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Er wußte nicht, was geschehen war. Er wußte nur, daß die Schmerzen darüber viel, sehr viel tiefer lagen als die äußerlichen Verletzungen und die Heilung der inneren Wunde weitaus mehr an Zeit benötigte als sie hatten.

Wieder seufzte der Direktor. Was diesem Mann in den letzten Tagen alles angetan worden war, das mochte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Sicher hatte er auch seinen Anteil daran gehabt, doch da war mehr, sehr viel mehr geschehen. Der Direktor zog sich den Sessel – den Aberforth ihm inzwischen gebracht hatte – näher heran und ließ sich seufzend hinein fallen. Auch er war müde, schrecklich müde. Doch er wollte sich nicht erlauben zu schlafen. Sein Blick glitt über das schmale, bleiche Gesicht bis hinunter auf den nackten Oberkörper des Tränkemeisters. Die vorhandenen Narben zeugten von dem rauhen Leben, welches der junge Mann bislang hinter sich hatte. Dumbledore kannte die Entstehungsgeschichte fast jeder von ihnen. Automatisch fiel sein Blick dann auf den linken Unterarm des Mannes, auf welchem die größte Narbe prangte. Jene, die mehr schmerzte als alle anderen zusammen. Das Dunkle Mal, welches Severus für immer mit Voldemort verband, solange der Dunkle Lord nicht vernichtet war. Irgendwann – zwischen all diesen Gedanken - waren Dumbledore die Augen zugefallen, fiel er nun in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

OooOOOooo

Er kannte, er liebte diesen Blick. Den Blick vom Fenster des Jungenschlafsaales imGryffindor-Turm über die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarts. An seinem ersten Abend hier hatte er ewig am Fenster gesessen, Hedwig gestreichelt und hatte versucht zu verstehen, was innerhalb so kurzer Zeit mit ihm geschehen war. Heute war dieses Gefühl nicht mehr so überwältigend, dennoch empfand er immer wieder eine tiefe Dankbarkeit, wenn er hier saß. Es war fast so gewesen, als wäre ihm ein zweites Leben geschenkt worden. Ein Leben, weit weg von den Dursleys und dem trostlosen Dasein, das er dort hatte fristen müssen.

Doch heute beherrschte ihn ein anderes Gefühl, wenn er auch nicht so recht einzuschätzen vermochte, welches. Vorfreude, Spannung, Angst, Sorge, eine Mischung aus allem eben. Morgen früh wollten er, Hermine und Ron aufbrechen um die Horkruxe zu suchen. Sie hatten alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen, alles was sie noch brauchten war ein wenig Schlaf und Erholung um Kraft zu sammeln. Keiner wußte, wo sie ihre Reise hinführen würde, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden und ob ihr Unternehmen von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Nein, Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sie mußten einfach Erfolg haben. Sollte ihr Vorhaben mißlingen, wäre das gleichbedeutend dem Untergang der Welt, so wie sie sie kannten.

Seine Welt war schon ein Stück weit zerbrochen, in dem Moment, in dem er Dumbledore hatte sterben sehen. Er wollte nicht auch noch den Rest dessen verlieren, was er im Leben noch hatte. Er hatte zuviel verloren. Seine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore. Nun hatte er es in der Hand. Er konnte verhindern, daß so etwas jemals wieder geschah und er würde es verhindern. Koste es, was es wolle. Seufzend sah der Junge in den von Sternen erleuchteten Nachthimmel. Sie leuchteten einfach so weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre alles noch so wie an jenem Tag vor fast sieben Jahren, an dem er Hagrid das erste Mal begegnet war. Diese Vorstellung zauberte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, wie jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, daß ihm die Erinnerungen niemals jemand würde nehmen können. Er erinnerte sich an Dumbledore, an so viele Momente, die er mit ihm geteilt hatte. Zu dumm, daß selbst in diesen Erinnerung Snape immer wie ein dunkler Schatten darin vorkam.

Irgendwann an diesem Abend begab sich dann auch Harry Potter in sein Bett. Es dauerte lange, bis er endlich einschlief und selbst im Schlaf fand er keine rechte Ruhe. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Ständig hatte er neue, quälende Bilder vor Augen. Voldemort. Snape. Dumbledore. Seine Eltern. Sirius. Es war wie ein nie endender Kreis aus Kummer, Schmerz, Angst und Tod. Doch nun konnte er diesen durchbrechen. Mit der Vernichtung von Voldemort und Snape würden diese Alpträume aufhören, würde der Kreislauf enden, niemand mehr sterben, endlich Ruhe in sein Leben einkehren.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Bei Malfoys

Er rührte sich nicht. Stand einfach nur unbeweglich am Fenster. Wenngleich der Lähmzauber schon vor Stunden von ihm genommen worden war, Draco Malfoy vermochte einfach nicht Herr über seinen Körper zu werden. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, alles an ihm schien noch erstarrt, gefangen. So sah er aus dem Fenster, sah den Regentropfen zu, die gegen die Scheibe klatschten. Sah, wie der Wind durch die Wipfel der Bäume wehte, ihre Zweige wog und die Blätter von den Ästen fallen ließ. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Nichts schien ihn mehr zu interessieren, noch einen Sinn zu machen. Sein ganzes Leben war binnen weniger Monate komplett aus den Fugen geraten.

Der Auftrag Dumbledore zu töten, die Angst um seine Mutter, die Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord und vor seinem Vater, dies alles hatte ihn einfach nur angetrieben. Er hatte eine Aufgabe gehabt, die es zu erfüllen galt. Damals konnte er sein Hirn noch ausschalten, konnte er es vermeiden zu denken. Die letzten beiden Wochen hatten für ihn nur aus Ignoranz bestanden. Er hatte einfach alles und jeden ignoriert, hatte funktioniert, wie er es immer getan hatte in diesem Haus. Oh ja, vor allem in der Gegenwart seines Vaters beherrschte er es perfekt, alles ausschalten, nur funktionieren. Von Kindesbeinen an hatte er dies gelernt. Lange genug um dieses Verhalten abzurufen, wann immer es benötigt wurde. Er hatte Severus ignoriert, wenngleich ihm dies ungemein schwer fiel, aber nicht wirklich schwierig war.

Der frühere Professor hatte sich völlig in sich zurückgezogen, hatte nur noch ein Schattendasein geführt, das man nicht mehr mit Leben bezeichnen konnte. Draco war dies nur recht gewesen. Hätte er ihn beachtet, hätte er das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht, er hätte nicht gewußt, wie er reagieren hätte reagieren sollen. Alles, alles was sein Vater und der Dunkle Lord ihm in der letzten Woche erzählt hatten, hatte so logisch geklungen, war ihm so richtig erschienen. Er war wütend auf Snape gewesen, so unglaublich wütend bei dem Gedanken, was er seinem Vater, seiner Familie alles angetan hatte. Er hatte es ihm heimzahlen wollen, alles, Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Er hatte seinem Vater am Schluß alles geglaubt. Sogar, daß Snape seinen – Dracos – Tod und den von Lucius Malfoy billigend in Kauf genommen hatte nur, um Dumbledore selbst zu töten und damit das Wohlwollen des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen.

Er hatte es geglaubt, ja. Snapes Ausbruch in der Bibliothek, die Ohrfeige, waren der fehlende Tropfen gewesen um ihn vollends von der Arroganz und der Selbstherrlichkeit des Todessers zu überzeugen. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sein früherer Lehrer ihn gesehen hatte, als er den ersten Folterfluch auf ihn legte, in dem Moment, in dem er die Qual, die Trauer, in den Augen des Mannes gesehen hatte, in diesem Moment hatte er seinen Glauben verloren. Nun stand er hier und hatte nichts mehr, gar nichts.

Alles, was ihm von seinem Leben übrig geblieben war, war ein Vater, der ihn belogen hatte, der ihn einfach nur für seine Zwecke mißbraucht hatte, dessen war sich Draco inzwischen fast sicher. Eine Mutter, die nicht bereit gewesen war dem Mann zu helfen, der für ihren Sohn sein Leben zu opfern bereit gewesen war. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, der immer für ihn da gewesen war. Der ihm immer zugehört hatte, ihn geschützt hatte vor allem und jedem. Er hatte ihn nicht nur verloren, er hatte ihn selbst getötet. Daß sein Vater und der Lord zu Ende einen regen Anteil an der Folterung des Todessers gehabt hatten, das zählte für Draco nicht mehr. Er hatte sich von seinem Vater und vom Dunklen Lord manipulieren lassen. Hatte ihre angebliche "Wahrheit" widerspruchslos als die seine angenommen, wenngleich er tief in seinem Herzen vielleicht die ganze Zeit gewußt hatte, daß es eine Lüge war. So wog seine Schuld um so schwerer. Severus Snape war mit seinem Bild vor Augen bewußtlos geworden, war gestorben in dem Bewußtsein, daß er – Draco Malfoy – ihm das Leben genommen hatte.

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen wandte sich der Junge dann doch vom Fenster ab und stieg in sein frisch bezogenes Bett, registrierte im Unterbewußtsein den frischen, angenehmen Duft von Lavender, der von der Bettdecke ausging und kroch unter die Decke. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der erlösende Schlaf ihn überkam und es ihm zumindest für einige Stunden erlaubte zu vergessen.

oooOOOooo

Eine angenehme Wärme ging von dem prasselnden Feuer des Kamins aus, sorgte für eine wohlige Atmosphäre in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor. Zufrieden ließ Lucius seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und seufzte unterdrückt auf. Er hatte diese Annehmlichkeiten vermißt, ohne Frage. Askaban war kein sehr angenehmer Aufenthaltsort. Wenngleich der stetig wachsende Einfluß des Lords auf das dortige Personal und insbesondere die Dementoren die Zeit, die er dort hatte fristen müssen, einigermaßen erträglich hatte sein lassen, mit dem, was er hier geboten bekam, war es natürlich nicht einmal annähernd zu vergleichen gewesen.

Zufrieden streckte er die Beine aus, ließ sich in den Sessel zurück sinken und sah mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Weinglas. Seine Hauselfe hatte ihn davon unterrichtet, daß der Weinkeller nicht mehr sonderlich gut bestückt war, doch seine Wut darüber war recht bald verflogen. _Du verdammter Mistkerl wolltest dir also tatsächlich das Hirn wegsaufen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. _ Ja, diesen Gedanken hegte und pflegte er, seit er von Severus´ - Ausschweifungen – gehört hatte. _Warum Severus, welche Wahrheit wolltest du damit betäuben? _Doch eigentlich kannte er die Antwort auf diese Frage. Er kannte sie, ebenso wie der Dunkle Lord sie kannte. Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Hatte Voldemort nicht selbst immer und immer wieder erwähnt, daß da "noch viel zu viel Dumbledore" in Snapes Augen sei? Warum er ihn dann noch nicht getötet hatte, das war ihm allerdings nicht so ganz klar. Klar war lediglich, daß seine Familie ihren Teil des Spiels erfüllt und sich somit die Wertschätzung des Lords zurückerobert hatte.

Immer noch zufrieden lächelnd glitt sein Blick zur Tür, durch die Narzissa nun herein kam. Sein Lächeln wuchs in die Breite, während er seine Frau aufforderte, ihm doch Gesellschaft zu leisten und sie dieser Einladung – ebenfalls lächelnd – nachkam.

"Wein meine Liebe?"

"Danke, ein Glas, gerne."

Lucius füllte ein zweites Glas mit der blutroten Flüssigkeit und reichte es Narzissa, die es mit ihren schmalen, bleichen Fingern in Empfang nahm und sich ebenfalls in ihrem Sessel zurücklehnte.

"Dein Sohn hat dem Lord gute Dienste erwiesen."

Lucius Stimme klang ernst, daraus schlußfolgerte seine Frau, daß er sein Lob meinte, wie er es sagte. Dennoch versetzten ihr diese Worte einen leichten Stich.

"Er ist auch dein Sohn Lucius, auch du kannst stolz auf ihn sein.", antwortete sie knapp, führte ihr Glas zu den Lippen und nippte am Wein. Dabei sah sie ihren Mann aus den Augenwinkeln aufstehen und auf sie zutreten. Ein leichtes Kribbeln nahm von ihr Besitz, als er sich hinter ihr stellte, sie seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte. Augenblicklich reagierte ihr Körper, richteten sich die Nackenhaare auf, wobei ein leichter Schauder über ihren Rücken glitt.

"Ich _weiß_, daß er auch mein Sohn ist Narzissa. Wenngleich ich ebenfalls _weiß_, daß du es gerne andres gehabt hättest."

Der Atem der Frau beschleunigte sich kaum merklich, ihr Herz begann wild zu pochen. Wieviel hatte er schon getrunken? War er noch Herr seiner Sinne? Eine heikle Frage bei Lucius und nicht immer leicht zu beantworten. Schon gar nicht nach so langer Zeit der Trennung.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf diese Vermutung kommst Lucius, das habe ich dir schon mehr als ein mal gesagt."

Mit einem Satz umrundete er den Sessel, stand nun vor ihr. Beide Arme auf die Sessellehne gestützt nahm er ihr jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht, kam immer näher an sie heran, spürte ihren schnellen Atem, sah, wie ihre Brust sich unkontrolliert hob und senkte. Sie hatte Angst, das spürte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und ja, so sollte es auch sein. Sie sollte Angst vor ihm haben.

"Was hast du denn Narzissa? Du scheinst mir ein wenig – nervös?"

"Ich bin nicht nervös, dafür habe ich keinen Grund."

Sie log, natürlich log sie, wie sie ihn seit Jahren anlog. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen nahm er ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zurück auf den kleinen Tisch, der zwischen den beiden Sesseln stand. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, daß seine Frau irgend etwas in greifbarer Nähe hatte, das man als Waffe hätte einsetzen können. Dann kehrte er zurück in seine ursprüngliche Haltung und musterte die Frau eingehend. Sie war noch immer makellos schön, äußerlich makellos schön. Er wußte um ihre Vorliebe für Severus Snape, oh ja, er wußte davon und er wußte Triumphe auszukosten.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat mir von deiner gelungenen Vorstellung bei Snape erzählt. Er hat es dir tatsächlich abgekauft, nicht wahr? Du hast ihm den Unlösbaren Schwur abgerungen. Beachtliche Leistung, das muß man dir lassen. Aber du wußtest schon immer, deine Tränen sinnvoll einzusetzen."

Der Spott in Lucius Stimme forderte Narzissas ganze Selbstbeherrschung. Wenngleich sie den Tod von Severus leichter in Kauf nehmen konnte als den ihres Kindes, so würde es sie doch hart treffen, würde dieser Fall eintreten.

"Ist er tot?", preßte sie dann die Frage heraus, die ihr seit Stunden auf der Zunge lag, die sie aber nicht auszusprechen gewagt hatte.

Lucius Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. Er hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme und er kostete sie aus, jede einzelne Sekunde. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgetreu und konnte sich wieder an diesem schockierten, unsicheren Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht weiden.

"Was habt ihr getan?"

"Er hat seine ehrliche Strafe erhalten dafür, daß er den Befehlen des Lords zuwider gehandelt hat Narzissa, so wie das jeder von uns tut."

"Er, er hat deinem, unseren Sohn, das Leben gerettet Lucius! Wir alle wären in Ungnade gefallen wenn..."

"Nein", Malfoys Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Zischen, während sein Gesicht keine 5cm von dem seiner Frau mehr entfernt war. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, der Dunkle Lord hätte geglaubt Draco könne Dumbledore töten? Glaubst du einen Moment, das wäre Sinn der Sache gewesen? So dumm kannst noch nicht einmal du sein!"

"Was... aber...", Narzissa war verunsichert, sah ihren Mann ängstlich an, doch dieser verzog nur wieder spöttisch die Lippen.

"Tatsächlich, du bist so dumm. Was glaubst du, warum der Lord es dir hat durchgehen lassen, daß du zu Snape gerannt bist? Nur aus einem einzigen Grund Narzissa, weil er es genauso haben wollte. Deswegen hat er Draco ausgewählt, weil er wußte, daß seine Mutter nichts besseres zu tun haben würde als ihren geliebten Severus Snape um Hilfe zu bitten!"

Narzissas Augen weiteren sich. Plötzlich ergab das alles einen Sinn, einen so schrecklichen Sinn. Voldemort hatte sie benutzt, hatte sie manipuliert, von Anfang an. Es war nie um sie, Draoco oder Lucius gegangen.

"Es ging ihm von Anfang an um Severus..."

"Natürlich", Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern, "der Dunkle Lord ist wahrlich ein Genie und du meine kleine, dumme Gans, hättest deinen geliebten Severus beinah ans Messer geliefert."

Narzissa begann zu zittern, kaum merklich. Sie wollte ihr Kind schützen und hatte damit Draco und Severus in noch größere Gefahr gebracht. Mühsam versuchte sie sich ihr Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, während sie sprach. "Nun, er hat den Eid erfüllt, er hat Dumbledore getötet, warum hat der Lord ihn dafür bestraft?"

"Tststs", Lucius lächelte kalt, "nicht der Lord Narzissa, Draco. Immerhin mußte er sich für diese Schmach rächen, nicht wahr? Es mußte ihm eine anderweitige Möglichkeit gegeben werden seine Treue und seine Fähigkeiten zu beweisen."

Die Frau schnappte nach Luft, nein, das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. "Schmach? Er hat ihm damit das Leben gerettet!"

Wieder lachte Malfoy. Die Wut seiner Frau versetzte ihn immer wieder in Erregung. "Severus hat einen Befehl mißachtet Narzissa, dafür mußte er bestraft werden und Draco ist zu seiner ersten Prüfung als Todesser gekommen. Jetzt kann er das Dunkle Mal mit Stolz tragen. Wir sollten den Erfolg _unseres_ Sohnes gebührend feiern..."

Narzissa fühlte nichts mehr, nicht, daß Lucius Hände über ihren Körper glitten, nicht, daß seine Lippen sich auf ihren Mund preßten. Alles was sie fühlte war eine schreckliche Leere die sie erfaßte. Die Wahrheit drang sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Geist, ließ ihren Körper erneut zittern. Bellatrix – wäre sie nicht dabei gewesen, hätte sie sich mit Severus Wort zufrieden gegeben, ihre Schwester war es gewesen, die sie auf die Idee mit dem Unlösbaren Schwur gebracht hatte. Schon Wochen zuvor hatte sie ihr von dieser Möglichkeit erzählt einen Menschen an einen anderen zu binden. Und ihre Schwester handelte immer nur im Namen und im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte sie mit geschickt, sie hatte Severus unter Druck gesetzt. Warum war ihr – Narzissa - das nicht früher eingefallen? Sie hätte all das vielleicht verhindern können Doch nun, nun war es zu spät... Das was sie all die Jahre hatte verhindern wollen, war eingetreten. Ihr Sohn war zum Mörder geworden.


	31. Chapter 31

31. Zusammenkunft

Kälte und Dunkelheit umschlang ihn, als er auf der Waldlichtung apparierte. Instinktiv zog er seinen Umhang ein wenig enger um seine Schultern, wußte jedoch im selben Moment, daß dies kaum dazu beitragen würde, sein körperliches Unbehagen zu mindern. Seufzend glitt sein Blick hinauf zum sternenbehangenen Himmel, als er spürte, daß seine Beine wieder unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich gegen den nächsten Baumstamm und versuchte gleichmäßig ein- und auszuatmen. Nein, er war noch nicht wieder fit, ganz und gar nicht.

Er hatte den Ruf nicht nur erwartet, er hatte regelrecht auf ihn gewartet. Er hatte gewußt, daß er kommen würde, ebenso wie ihm klar gewesen war, daß der Mond auch in dieser Nacht wieder auf sie alle herabsehen würde. Voldemort hatte kein Interesse daran, seinen Jüngern Zeit zur Erholung zu gönnen. Er lebte, also hatte er zu folgen, gleich, in welchem Zustand er ich befinden mochte. Zwei Tage hatte er Zeit gehabt seine körperlichen und auch seelischen Verletzungen zu heilen, zwei kurze Tage. Sie hatten weder für das eine, noch für das andere gereicht.

Wie auch immer, die Situation war nicht zu ändern. Alles was ihm blieb, war, das Beste daraus zu machen, soweit es ihm möglich sein würde. So langsam spürte er, wie die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück kehrte. Langsam bewegte er sich von dem stützenden Baum weg und ging mit sicheren Schritten weiter. Er sah die kleine Gruppe Todesser bereits, die sich um ein helles, loderndes Feuer versammelt hatten. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihm das Gefühl gab, als würde sich Eispickel in seinen Rücken bohren. Ebenso kalt, ebenso scharf.

„Severus, mein alter Freund."

Snape nahm sich Zeit, ehe er sich langsam herum drehte, bis er dem Mann direkt in die Augen sah. „Malfoy."

Severus Blick glitt von Lucius zu Draco, der stumm und nahezu erstarrt, mit ausdrucksloser Miene, neben seinem Vater stand. Einige Sekunden ließ er seinen Blick auf dem Jungen ruhen. Das, was er in der Miene von Draco lesen konnte, gefiel dem Tränkemeister ganz und gar nicht. Er schien fast schon apathisch, richtiggehend neben sich stehend. Für einen Moment mußte er dem Drang widerstehen, ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ihm zu versichern, daß es keinen Grund gab, sich schlecht zu fühlen. Doch die Wucht der Erinnerung, die nun über ihm einschlug, war einfach stärker. Wieder mußte er gegen aufkommenden Schwindel ankämpfen, mußte er all seine Kraft in die Beherrschung seiner Gesichtszüge legen, um diese unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

ooOOOoo

Draco hatte Angst. Selten zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solche Angst gespürt, wie an diesem Abend. Die letzten beide Tage waren an ihm vorbei gelaufen wie ein einziger, nicht enden wollender Alptraum. Er war überzeugt gewesen, daß Severus tot sein mußte. Er hatte sich sogar damit abgefunden. Die Nachricht seines Vaters, daß dem nicht so war, daß Severus am Leben war, hatte ihn zu Anfang in einen wahren Freudentaumel versetzt. Doch die Ernüchterung war schnell gekommen, dafür hatte sein Vater gesorgt.

Severus Snape war nicht tot, dennoch war er für ihn – Draco – für immer verloren. Er hatte ihn gefoltert, er hatte ihn gequält, er war gegangen und hatte ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen. Severus würde ihn hassen, für den Rest seines Lebens, dessen war sich der Junge gewiß. Er konnte es ihm ja nicht einmal verübeln. Nach allem, was er dem ehemaligen Lehrer angetan hatte. Jetzt stand er hier, spürte die übermächtige Präsenz seines Vaters, ebenso wie den stechenden Blick des anderen Todessers, der seine durchdringenden, schwarzen Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Draco sah nicht auf, er konnte, er wollte die Anklage, die stummen Vorwürfe in diesen Augen nicht sehen. So hielt er den Kopf gesenkt und hoffte inständig, dieser Moment würde vorüber gehen.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich, dich so munter wiederzusehen Severus", hörte er dann seinen Vater sagen und mußte einen Moment gegen den Instinkt ankämpfen, diesem seine Verlogenheit ins Gesicht zu schreien. Verstohlen hob er den Kopf, nur so weit, daß er Severus Gesicht, welches ganz auf Lucius Malfoy gerichtet war, sehen konnte.

Ein Stich durchfuhr seinen Körper, wie eine gleißend feurige Flamme, bis zu seinem Herzen. Severus sah schrecklich aus. Nie zuvor hatte er ihn in solch einem Zustand gesehen, außer an diesem Abend vor zwei Tagen. Die Tatsache, daß er für diesen Zustand verantwortlich war, machte es ihm nicht gerade einfacher sein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Severus Gesicht war noch fahler als man es von ihm gewohnt war, die Augen umrandet von dunklen Ringen. Da war nicht mehr viel übrig von dem sonst so übermächtig wirkenden, starken und selbstbewußten Tränkemeister, der seine Schüler nur mit einer bloßen Anwesenheit in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte.

Dennoch ging eine eigentümliche Ruhe, Kälte von dem ehemaligen Lehrer aus, während er Lucius von oben bis unten abschätzend musterte.

„Ja, das glaube ich dir auf´s Wort, ich hoffe, du hast deinen ´Sieg´ genossen, es war dein Letzter, glaub mir Lucius."

Diese beiden Sätze waren das Einzige, das er dazu zu sagen hatte, registrierte Draco. Es war derselbe abschließende, endgültige Tonfall, den er seinen Schülern gegenüber immer angeschlagen hatte und scheinbar hatte es auf Lucius dieselbe Wirkung. Verwundert mußte Draco sehen, daß sein Vater zwar noch eine Spur weißer wurde, die Lippen aufeinander preßte, bis sie zu schmalen Strichen wurden, doch nichts erwiderte. ´Er fürchtet ihn´, schoß es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Nur so konnte er sich dieses Verhalten seines Vaters erklären und es paßte zu allem, was er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte.

Dieser blinde, grenzenlose Haß Lucius´ auf Snape, die Unerbitterlichkeit mit der er dessen Fall voranzutreiben suchte, die Kälte mit der er von ihm sprach. Draco hatte geglaubt, Haß und Verachtung wären der Grund für dieses Verhalten gewesen, doch nun mußte er erkennen, daß es etwas ganz anderes war. Es war Angst und Neid. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten beiden Tagen diesen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in den Zügen seines Vaters gesehen hatte, wenn dieser mit Genugtuung von Snapes Fall innerhalb der Todesser gesprochen hatte. Ja, Lucius Malfoy hatte Angst vor Severus Snape. Diese Erkenntnis hätte Draco fast ein Lächeln entlockt, wenn sich die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters nun nicht auf ihn gelegt hätten.

Mit pochendem Herzen sah er auf, wußte nicht, wie er diesen Blick zu deuten hatte.

ooOOOoo

Severus hatte seine ganze Kraft aufbringen müssen, um seiner Stimme den üblichen scharfen, keinen Widerspruch duldenden, Ton zu geben. Doch es war ihm – wie er mit Genugtuung feststellte – gelungen.

„Ich möchte mit deinem Sohn sprechen – alleine." Severus sah Lucius kurz an, warf ihm einen kurzen, stechenden Blick zu, den dieser wohl verstand. Sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad nickte nur stumm und ging dann bereits voraus, bis er den Kreis der übrigen Todesser erreicht hatte und sich nahtlos in ihre Reihe einfügte.

Severus Blick wandte sich zu Draco. Jetzt, nachdem Lucius nicht mehr in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war, wirkte er ein wenig befreiter, nicht mehr ganz so gezwungen, wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Dennoch hielt er den Blick weiterhin gesenkt, vermied es ihn – Severus – anzusehen, was diesen mit einer seltsamen Trauer belegte.

„Draco, sieh mich an."

Nur zögerlich folgte der Junge dieser Aufforderung, doch er tat es. Severus zuckte kurz beim Anblick dieses vertrauten Gesichts. Das letzte Mal, als er es gesehen hatte, schien es nicht dem Draco zu gehören, den er gekannt hatte, der nun wieder vor ihm stand.

„Warum Draco?" Er hatte dies nicht fragen wollen, eigentlich hatte er es sich verkneifen wollen. Doch jetzt waren diese Worte einfach über seine Lippen gekommen, ohne, daß er groß darüber nachgedacht hätte.

Draco zuckte bei diesen Worten, nur leicht, doch Severus konnte es dennoch deutlich erkennen. „Weil... ich...", Drocos Stimme stockte, brach ab, noch bevor er wirklich etwas gesagt hatte.

Severus nickte, der Ausdruck, den die Augen des Jungen angenommen hatten, genügten ihm. Da war weder Lucius´ Kälte, noch Berechnung oder Haß. Draco war einfach ein 17-jähriger Junge, der Angst hatte. Severus konnte sie nicht nur aus jeder Geste, jedem Blick Dracos erkennen, er spürte sie fast körperlich.

„Gehen wir, der Dunkle Lord wartet." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Draco an der Schulter und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu den anderen.

ooOOOoo

Eine seltsame Erleichterung machte sich in Draco breit, als er Severus Hand an seiner Schulter spürte, gefolgt von schmerzenden Schuldgefühlen. Der Griff des Mannes war nicht annähernd so kräftig, wie er ihn gewohnt war. Dennoch war Draco dankbar, zutiefst dankbar, für diese Geste. Er wußte, wie er sie zu deuten hatte. Severus war ihm nicht mehr böse, würde ihn seine Tat nicht dadurch büßen lassen, daß er ihn ignorierte. Somit waren seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zumindest im Sand verlaufen. Er konnte mit allem leben, er hätte es sogar verstanden, wenn Severus ihn zur Genugtuung seinerseits mit dem Cruciatos belegt hätte. Doch daß er ihn ignorierte, nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, das hätte er einfach nicht ausgehalten. Zu wichtig war ihm dieser Mensch, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte, ihm immer schützend zur Seite gestanden hatte.

Langsam näheren sich die beiden dem Kreis der Todesser. Schon einige Meter entfernt konnte Draco den Dunklen Lord in seiner Mitte ausmachen, was dazu führte, daß sein Herz erneut unkontrolliert zu pochen begann. Gleichzeitig spürte er den fester werdenden Griff Severus´, der sich nun auf einen Oberarm verlagert hatte, als wolle er ihm Halt geben. Mit Erfolg. Erleichtert stellte Draco fest, daß er es nicht verloren hatte, daß es immer noch da war. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das allein Severus´ Gegenwart immer in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Die beiden nahmen ebenfalls ihre Plätze unter den Todessern ein. Voldemort hatte einen Auftrag für sie, das wußte er von seinem Vater und nun, nun war wohl die Stunde gekommen in der auch er erfahren sollte, um welchen Auftrag es sich dabei handelte.


	32. Chapter 32

32. Der Auftrag

Die Kälte, die zuvor nur seinen Körper erfaßt hatte, durch seine Glieder und Knochen gekrochen war, bahnte sich nun seinen Weg in sein Inneres. Kaum, daß er seinen Platz unter den Todessern, im inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords, eingenommen hatte spürte er, wie selbst die Temperatur seines Blutes um einige Grade zu sinken schien, sein Herz von einer eisigen, starken Klaue umfaßt wurde.

Severus wußte nur zu gut, wie kritisch die nächsten Minuten werden würde. Sollte der Dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn wenden, so brauchte es seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, seinen ganze Disziplin, um dem Meister der Legilimentik die Stirn bieten zu können, ohne daß dieser es merkte. Inwiefern er in seinem jetzigen, noch immer geschwächten Zustand dazu in der Lage sein würde, er wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. Doch der Dunkle Lord nahm kaum Notiz von ihm, fragte die Berichte einiger anderer Todesser ab, wobei Severus versuchte, ihre Stimme so weit es ging auszublenden. Er fühlte, wie die Schwäche wieder nach ihm griff, der Schwindel von seinem Geist Besitz ergreifen wollte. Auf eine ruhige Atmung bedacht schloß er für einen Moment die Augen, wenngleich ihm natürlich bewußt war, daß dies nicht die geeignete Methode war, dem Schwindel Herr zu werden. Doch er brauchte diese wenigen Sekunden der Ruhe um wieder Herr seines Denkens zu werden.

Mit einem tiefen, lautlosen Seufzen öffnete er die Augen, alarmiert durch leise, langsame Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. Seine Augen sahen in jene des Dunklen Lords, rot und kalt, wie er sie kannte. Die Miene ausdruckslos, ein kaltes, diabolisches Lächeln um die schmalen, blutleeren Lippen, sah Voldemort ihn an, sein Gesicht kaum 10cm von dem des Tränkemeisters entfernt. Selbst der Atem dieses Mannes, der Severus über die Haut in seinem Gesicht strich, war kalt wie Eis, verursachte ein Gefühl, als würden 1000 kleine Nadeln sich in seine Haut bohren.

"Du lebst ja noch, mein kleiner Tränkemeister."

"Ja Mein Lord." Severus bemühte sich um einen ernsten, gleichgültigen Tonfall, wenngleich alles in ihm zitterte. Nach außen hin blieb er jedoch ruhig, ließ keine Regung, weder seines Gesichts, noch seines übrigen Körpers zu. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie leicht ihm dies schon wieder fiel.

"Das freut mich, das freut mich. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich Severus, in dessen Einzelheiten ich dich später unter vier Augen einweihen werde."

Snapes Herz verkrampfte sich, als sich diese Worte wie ein schmerzhafter Stich hinein bohrten. Ein Auftrag, das hieß bei Voldemort meist: quälen, foltern, töten.

Dennoch nickte er wie mechanisch, vermied es dabei jedoch den Dunklen Lord anzusehen. Er war nicht sicher, daß seine Augen ihre Abscheu nicht verraten würden, sie waren eine Schwachstelle, nicht immer zu berechnen, nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

"Natürlich Mein Lord, ich bin glücklich, wenn ich Euch dienen kann."

"Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß." Keine weiteren Blick mehr auf seinen Tränkemeister werfend, entfernte sich Voldemort wieder mit ebenso leisen, langsamen Schritten, wie er zuvor auf diesen zugekommen war.

Die Kälte ließ nach, wich einem Hauch von Erleichterung. Severus gönnte sich den Luxus einmal tief durchzuatmen, die klare Luft um sich einzusaugen. So viele Jahre diente er nun dem Dunklen Lord und noch immer konnte er sich an dessen Gegenwart nicht gewöhnen, spielten seine Gefühle ihm einen Streich, wenngleich es ihm gelungen war, diese in seinem Inneren zu verbergen. Einen Moment sehnte er sich zurück nach dem kleinen Zimmer im Eberkopf, die Wärme, die Sicherheit, die er immer spürte, wenn Albus Dumbledore in der Nähe war. Doch nur einen Moment, solche Gedanken durfte er nicht zulassen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

Das Zusammentreffen dauerte nicht lange, schon kurze Zeit nach Voldemorts Hinweis an Severus, gebot er den meisten anderen Todessern, zu gehen. Einzig er und Severus, sowie – wie Snape mit einem Blick feststellte – die beiden Malfoys, blieben auf der Lichtung zurück.

Ein wenig verwundert kniff der Tränkemeister die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch wieder auf Voldemort, der wie eine Katze vor ihm auf und ab lief und schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb.

"Severus, in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod, wo war er da?"

"Mein Lord", begann Severus mit fester Stimme, "das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Dumbledore hat mich nicht immer in alle seine Schritte eingeweiht." Diese und andere Erklärungen, hatten Severus und Dumbledore – vor Ausführung dieses wahnwitzigen Planes – schließlich lange genug ausgefeilt und eingeübt. So kamen sie ihm leicht von den Lippen, wüßte er es nicht besser, hätte er es selbst für wahr nehmen können.

"Dann erkläre mir Severus, warum du dich nicht dafür interessiert hast, was der Direktor von Hogwarts treibt, wenn er nachts die Schule verläßt", bohrte Voldemort weiter, die Stimme nun einen Spur drängender, aggressiver.

"Mein Interesse war nicht von Belang, Mein Lord. Ich konnte nicht jedes Mal, wenn der Direktor die Schule verließ fragen, weshalb er dies tat. Es hätte Verdacht erregt. Der Direktor ging öfters ins Dorf um im ´Die Drei Besen´ etwas zu trinken. Es war mir nicht bewußt, daß es für Euch von Interesse war zu erfahren, wenn er dies tat."

"Kann es sein Severus, daß der Direktor an diesem Abend keineswegs in Hogsmeade war?"

Severus zog bei diesen Worten die Augenbrauen hoch, sah Voldemort erstaunt an.

"Mein Lord?"

"Dumbledore, dieser alte, senile Narr hat die letzten Stunden vor seinem Tod damit verschwendet zu suchen – und zu zerstören – was mir gehört."

Bei diesen Worten begann Severus´ Herz unkontrolliert schneller zu schlagen. Der Horkrux, warum sprach Voldemort dieses Thema an? Ahnte, oder wußte er gar, daß Dumbledore nach den Horkurxen gesucht hatte?

"Ich kann Euch nicht ganz folgen, Mein Lord."

"Das weiß ich Severus, das weiß ich. Dennoch wird es deine Aufgabe sein, mir die restlichen Gegenstände, die dieser alte Narr nicht gefunden hat, zurück zu bringen."

Severus wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Dumbledore hatte nicht gewußt, wo die letzten beiden Horkruxe – das Dritte war Nagini, daran hatten sie beide keine Zweifel – suchen sollten. War es tatsächlich möglich, daß das Glück ihnen so dermaßen in die Hände spielte?

"Mein Lord, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um Euren Auftrag zu Eurer Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen."

"Das weiß ich, mein treuer Severus", flüsterte Voldemort in einer Tonart, die Severus nicht einzuschätzen wußte, die ihm dennoch einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Während sein Blick auf Voldemort ruhte, zog dieser eine Rolle Pergament aus seinem Umhang, welche er dem Tränkemeister reichte.

"Hier Severus, hierauf findest du die Verstecke dieser Gegenstände."

Severus griff danach, versuchte dabei, ein Zittern seiner Hand zu unterdrücken. Voldemort selbst gab ihm den Schlüssel zu seiner Vernichtung in die Hand, welch Ironie.

"Malfoy und sein Sohn werden dich begleiten Severus. Die Gegenstände sind gut geschützt. Wenngleich ich keinerlei Zweifel an deinem Können hege, so ist es mir doch wohler, die beiden an deiner Seite zu wissen, um deiner eigenen Sicherheit wegen."

"Ja Mein Lord", antwortete Severus gepreßt. Das hatte ja einen Haken haben müssen.

"Du kannst gehen Severus und denk daran, diese Rolle Pergament nicht aus der Hand zu geben, du allein wirst imstande sein, den Inhalt zum Vorschein zu bringen."

Verwundert kniff Severus die Augen zusammen, schluckte die Frage hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Statt dessen wandte er sich zum Gehen, als er die Stimme des Dunklen Lords noch einmal hinter sich hörte.

"Ich habe mit Lucius und Draco noch etwas zu besprechen Severus, du kannst im Wald auf sie warten.

"Ja, Mein Lord."

oooOOOooo

Draco hatte das ganze Treffen wie in Trance wahrgenommen. Die Stimmen waren zwar zu ihm durchgedrungen, doch so richtig gehört hatte er sie nicht. Ihm waren die Bedeutung der Worte gleich gewesen. Alles was er wollte war, so schnell wie möglich von hier weg zu kommen. Nun hielt der Dunkle Lord ihn und seinen Vater auch noch zurück, nachdem er Severus bereits voraus geschickt hatte.

Möglichst unauffällig stand er einige Meter abseits von seinem Vater und dem Dunklen Lord, die auch nicht wirklich Notiz von ihm zu nehmen schienen. Er war ja auch nicht wichtig, nur ein Utensil, war nie mehr gewesen und würde wohl auch nie mehr werden. Aber er war nun einmal ein Malfoy und gehörte wohl aus diesem Grund – zumindest theoretisch – an die Seite seines Vaters. Ihm war es gleich. Wenn dies auch nach außen so aussehen mochte, innerlich hatte er sich in den letzten Stunden mehr von seinem Vater entfernt, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Den Blick gesenkt, hörte er so nur dem Gespräch der beiden Männer zu, das nur in Fetzen zu ihm durchdrang.

"Dann... sollte er nach... leben Malfoy, was ich kaum glaube, ... du ihn töten." Dieser Satz ließ Dracos Kopf in die Höhe schnellen, sein Herz unkontrolliert schneller schlagen. ´Töten´ wiederholte er im Geiste immer und immer wieder.

Erst als sein Vater auf ihn zukam und den Jungen gebieterisch am Arm packte, wurde er aus diesen Gedanken gerissen. Kaum spürte er die Hand des Mannes auf seinem Arm, zuckte merklich zusammen, doch sein Vater schien dies nicht zu registrieren, zumindest zeigte seine Miene keinerlei Regung. Er spürte, wie sein Vater ihn mit dem Arm nach unten zwang, sich gleichzeitig selbst vor dem Dunklen Lord verbeugte, bevor dieser mit einer einem Mal verschwunden war und nur die Stille und Kühle des Waldes übrig blieb. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien sich sein gesamtes Umfeld verändert zu haben, war es nicht mehr so kalt, schien alles ein wenig freier, friedlicher, wie in der Gegenwart Voldemorts.

Seufzend wandte Draco sich um, als sein Vater ihn ansprach und ihm mitteilte, daß sie nun ebenfalls gehen würden. Wie mechanisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den nächsten, bis sie den Wald erreichten, wo Severus bereits auf sie wartete. Draco stutzte, als er den Tränkemeister vor sich stehen sah. Irgend etwas an diesem hatte sich verändert. Die Augen waren kalt, herausfordernd, der Blick ernst und unnachgiebig. Leise Untertöne im Ausdruck Snapes, die sein Vater nicht zu bemerken schien.

"Schön Snape, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Wir haben fünf Tage, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

Dracos Blick wandte sich von seinem Vater zu Snape, der unbewegt, mit weiterhin ausdrucksloser Miene an Ort und Stelle stand, sich nicht im geringsten gerührt hatte. Ein seltsames Unbehagen machte sich in dem Jungen breit, er konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, förmlich spüren.

Angst und Kälte krochen in die Glieder des Slytherins, während er versuchte, diese Szene in seinem Geist zu ordnen, als er Snapes Stimme wahrnahm.

"Du hast Recht Lucius, wir sollten in der Tat keine Zeit verlieren."

Draco kannte diesen Tonfall, er hatte ihn schon einige Male gehört und in just diesem Moment wußte er, daß er sich entscheiden mußte. Jetzt, sofort, eine Verzögerung gab es nicht. Schnell huschte sein Blick zu Snape, der nur wenige Meter neben ihm stand und ihn fragend ansah, zu seinem Vater, der völlig unschlüssig zwischen den Bäumen stand und nicht wußte, was da gerade vor sich ging.

Dracos Herz klopfte, schien zerbersten zu wollen, während sein Blut in rasanter Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern schoß, in seinen Ohren rauschte. Er mußte sich entscheiden... aber hatte er das nicht schon vor einer ganzen Weile getan? Ja, das hatte er. So nickte er Snape nur zu, glaubte ein dünnes Lächeln um dessen Lippen spielen zu sehen.

Im nächsten Moment hob Snape zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. Erst überrascht, verwundert und auch ein wenig erschrocken, fühlte der Junge schon Augenblicke später, wie sich etwas um ihn herum aufbaute. Er war nicht erstarrt, nein, er konnte sich noch bewegen, doch sein Bewegungsfreiraum war enorm eingeschränkt. Er hob die Hand, prallte aber an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab.

´Ein magischer Schutzkreis´, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, begleitet mit einem leichten Zittern, das von einem Körper Besitz ergriff. Ihm wurde abwechselnd warm und kalt, als er begriff, was hier tatsächlich vor sich ging, als Snape langsam seinen Zauberstab auf seine Vater richtete und dieser den seinen zog.

Wie zwei schwarze Panther beäugten sich die beiden Männer, schätzten ihren Gegner ein, bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor, jederzeit bereit anzugreifen.

"Ich wußte, daß du ein elender Verräter bist Snape, ich wußte es von Anfang an."

"Zu dumm nur, daß du der Einzige bleiben wirst, der es weiß Malfoy, vorübergehend."

Die folgenden Worte der Männer drangen nicht mehr zu Dracos Bewußtsein vor. Mit klopfendem Herzen verfolgte er den Kampf, sah, wie Flüche hin und her schossen, beide auswichen, die Angriffe abblockten. Sie waren gleichwertige Gegner, wenngleich Draco das Gefühl hatte, Snapes Bewegungen wären etwas stockender, nicht ganz so geschmeidig, wie er es von ihm gewohnt war. ´Und ich bin schuld daran´, drang es wieder in seine Gedanken, die er sofort abzuschütteln versuchte. Er konzentrierte sich einfach auf das weitere Geschehen, hoffte mit jedem Atemzug, Snape würde seinen Vater besiegen. Mit diesem Wunsch suchte das schlechte Gewissen ihn wieder heim. War es richtig, seinem Vater eine Niederlage zu wünschen? ´Ja´, sagte eine innere Stimme in ihm, die ihm einfach nur richtig erschien.

Wenngleich Draco wußte, daß es unsinnig war, versuchte er dennoch weiter, sich aus dem Schutzkreis zu befreien um Snape nur irgendwie helfen zu können. Dabei wußte er ganz genau, daß es ihm nicht gelingen würde, nicht, bevor Snape den Schutz nicht wieder aufhob. Er hatte noch daran gedacht, den Jungen gegen evtl. verirrte Flüche zu schützen, sein Vater nicht.

Draco wußte nicht, wie lange der Kampf der beiden Männer nun schon andauerte, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Einmal sah er Snape durch die Luft schleudern, dann seinen Vater gegen einen Baum prallen. Während schon die pure Verzweiflung nach ihm Griff, sah er dann, wie Malfoy einen Moment durch ein Rascheln im Busch unaufmerksam war, ein Fluch Snapes ihn in die Seite traf und der Mann augenblicklich erstarrte.

Eine nie gekannte Erleichterung machte sich in Draco breit, die dem Jungen fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Es war vorbei, zumindest für den Moment. Sekunden später spürte er, wie die Beschränkung um ihn herum zusammen brach, er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte. Einen Moment blieb er noch stehen, sammelte seine Gedanken und eilte dann auf die beiden Männer zu. Sein Vater stand noch immer erstarrt, mit zorniger Miene da, während Snape an einem Baum herunter rutschte und stöhnend auf dem kalten, harten Waldboden sitzen blieb. Sofort war Draco an seiner Seite und ging neben seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Knie, der ihn zwar gequält, aber dennoch lächelnd ansah.

oooOOOooo

Severus war müde, so entsetzlich müde und erschöpft, daß er sich einfach nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Nicht nur einmal hatte er während der vergangen Minuten geglaubt, Malfoy zu unterliegen und, er machte sich da nichts vor, wäre da nicht dessen Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen, ein glücklicher Augenblick, die Sache wäre wohl anders ausgegangen. Lange hätte er die Anstrengung nicht mehr durchgehalten.

"Draco", brachte er dann gepreßt hervor, als der Junge sich neben ihn kniete und besorgt ansah. "Noch kannst du zurück..."

Doch Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein Sir, ich habe mich entschieden. Ganz gleich was Sie tun oder vorhaben, ich werde mit Ihnen gehen." Dann hob er den Kopf und fügte leise hinzu: "Wenn Sie mir vertrauen, Sir."

Severus nickte - mit einem Anflug von Stolz, als er Dracos Worte hört - und stand langsam wieder auf, taumelte noch einmal gegen Baum und nickte Draco dann dankend zu, der ihn unterstützend am Arm gepackt hatte.

"Wir müssen weg hier."

"Aber wohin Sir?"

"Wir werden in den Eberkopf apparieren."


	33. Chapter 33

33. Das Pergament

Angst und Unsicherheit spiegelten sich in den Augen des blonden Jungen wider. Severus wußte, wie es in dessen Inneren aussah, wenngleich er die Entscheidung für eine Seite vor wenigen Stunden getroffen hatte, so war er sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob sie die richtige gewesen war. Wie gehetzt schweifte sein Blick durch das Zimmer, versuchte jede Einzelheit mit den Augen einzufangen um sicherzugehen, daß nirgendwo Gefahr für ihn lauerte.

Severus seufzte schwer. Vertraute der Junge ihm so wenig? Er mußte doch wissen, daß er ihm nie etwas würde antun können, ihn nicht wissentlich einer Gefahr aussetzen würde.

Doch war Dracos Verhalten, all seine Angst in Anbetracht der letzten Stunden nur allzu verständlich. Das Treffen mit Voldemort, Severus Kampf gegen seinen Vater, seine Entscheidung sich auf die Seite des Tränkemeisters und somit gegen seine Vater und wohl auch den Dunklen Lord zu stellen. Das waren mehr, wichtigere, weitreichendere Entscheidungen, als ein Junge in seinem Alter treffen sollte. Er war ein Kind, noch nicht viel mehr als ein Kind. Nun saßen sie beide hier in einem Zimmer im Eberkopf, auf zwei Sesseln, die sich gegenüber standen und schwiegen sich an. Keiner hatte bislang das Wort an den anderen gerichtet um über das zu sprechen, was im Wald, was im Schankraum geschehen war. Severus hatte Lucius Malfoy an Aberforth übergeben mit der Bitte, Remus Lupin zu verständigen, damit der Orden sich um den Todessern kümmern konnte. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden, die Szene stumm beobachtet.

"Draco...", begann Severus nach einer Weile doch den Versuch einer Unterhaltung. Draco hob den Kopf, als er seinen Namen hörte und sah seinen früheren Lehrer an. Snape wußte nicht, wie er den Ausdruck in diesen Augen deuten sollte. Vielleicht war es Unsicherheit, das wäre mehr als nur verständlich gewesen.

"Draco, wir könnten dich von hier wegbringen, dich und auch deine Mutter. Ihr wäret in Sicherheit..."

Doch noch bevor der Satz zu Ende gesprochen war, schüttelte der Junge heftig, entschieden den Kopf.

"Nein Sir. Ich habe nicht vor mich zu verstecken. Ich habe mich entschieden auf Ihrer Seite zu stehen – welche auch immer das sein mag."

Nun flog doch ein leichtes Lächeln über Severus Gesicht, verspürte er fast so etwas wie Stolz auf diesen Jungen. Severus nickte kurz und stand auf.

"Du solltest schlafen Draco, es war ein langer Tag und die folgenden werden nicht leichter werden."

Einen Moment überlegte Draco, ob er Snape noch einmal zurückhalten sollte, als dieser sich anschickte den Raum zu verlassen. Er hatte noch so viele Frage, die in seinem Kopf kreisten, die beantwortet werden wollten, doch vielleicht war es jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Wenngleich Snape sich größte Mühe gegeben hatte es zu verstecken, Draco hatte ihm die Erschöpfung doch angesehen. Wieder meldete sich das schlechte Gewissen in ihm, daß ihm zuflüsterte, daß er an dieser Schwäche, dieser Erschöpfung schuld sei. Doch er drängte es zur Seite. Er würde es wieder gut machen, irgendwie, sobald sich ihm eine Gelegenheit dafür bot.

oooOOOooo

So langsam begann die Müdigkeit nach ihm zu greifen. Severus spürte, wie sie ihm langsam durch sämtliche Fasern seines Körper bis tief in die Knochen kroch und ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Doch er durfte ihr nicht nachgeben, noch nicht. Erst mußte er mit Albus sprechen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht klopfte er an die entsprechende Tür und betrat dann den Raum, ohne lange auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Albus Dumbledore haßte dieses Warten, diese Unsicherheit, wenngleich beides seit Jahren seine ständigen Begleiter waren. Immer und immer wieder hatte er tage- und nächtelang auf Severus gewartet, nicht sicher, ob er den Meister der Zaubertränke jemals würde wiedersehen. Doch er war immer wieder zurück gekommen. Mal in einem besseren, mal in einem schlechteren Zustand, doch er war zurück gekommen. So auch heute. Erleichtert beobachtete der alte Mann, wie die Tür nach einem kurzen Klopfen geöffnet wurde und Severus den Raum betrat. Mit routiniertem Blick stellte er fest, daß der jüngere Mann zwar fast bis zur Gänze erschöpft, aber unverletzt war. Lächelnd wies er ihm einen Platz in einem der bequemen Sessel und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Severus sich seufzend darauf niederließ, dabei eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Robe zog und diese zufrieden ansah.

"Alles in Ordnung Severus? Wie geht es dir?" Zwar wußte Dumbledore, daß Severus diese Frage nicht ausstehen konnte, dennoch mußte er sie stellen, nur um einfach Gewißheit zu haben, es noch einmal zu hören.

"Sicher", murmelte Severus und übergab Dumbledore dabei die Pergamentrolle. "Nur ein wenig müde, ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Lucius."

Während Dumbledore die Pergamentrolle in die Hand nahm und sie dabei skeptisch betrachtete, meinte er: "So, inwiefern eine Auseinandersetzung?"

"Hm, Voldemort hat mich beauftragt die Horkruxe für ihn aus ihren Verstecken zu holen und ihm zurückzubringen", erklärte der Tränkemeister und wartete einen Moment, bis die erste Überraschung aus den Augen des Direktors gewichen war.

"Er hat was?"

"Ja, auf der Pergamentrolle sind wohl die Verstecke verzeichnet. Voldemort hat mir Lucius und Draco zur ´Verstärkung´ mitgegeben, seine Umschreibung für ´Bewachung´. Ich mußte Lucius also vorübergehend – stillegen."

Dumbledore nickte leicht und warf noch einmal einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Tränkemeister, bevor er das Pergament entrollte und dann beim Anblick des Inhaltes leicht aufstöhnte.

Als Severus sah, wie die Schultern des alten Mannes deutlich nach unten sackten, versetzte ihm dies einen heftigen Stich, irgend etwas stimmte nicht, das wußte er. Fragend sah er Dumbledore an, der ihn aus traurigen Augen heraus ansah.

"Was genau hat er gesagt, als er dich beauftragte, Severus?"

"Daß nur ich in der Lage wäre, dies zu tun, aber... wo sind sie Albus?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", stöhnte der Alte und hielt Severus das Pergament hin, welches vollkommen weiß war.

Severus Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, in seinem Kopf rotierte es. "Was... aber wie... ich verstehe nicht Albus."

"Severus, glaub mir, wenn es einen Weg gäbe, daß ich dies tue, würde ich es tun. Aber..."

Die Traurigkeit und Besorgnis in Dumbledores Augen ließen Severus´ Herz merklich schneller schlagen, wenngleich er noch immer nicht genau wußte, worauf der Direktor hinaus wollte, dessen Mienenspiel sprach Bände.

"Was muß ich tun?"

"Gib mir bitte deinen Arm mein Junge."

Severus reichte seinen Arm ohne zu Zögern über den Tisch, während er zusah, wie Albus ein kleines, silbernes Messer aus der Obstschale nahm und dann Severus Arm mit der linken Hand umklammerte.

"Es tut mir leid Severus, aber es ist nötig."

Snape nickte nur. Wortlos sah er zu, wie Albus mit dem Messer durch seine Haut fuhr, einen blutigen Schnitt hinterließ. Sofort führte der Direktor den Arm über das Pergament, so daß das Blut darauf hinunter tropfen konnte. Fasziniert sah Severus zu, wie das Pergament sich färbte und – kaum, daß sich auch der letzte Winkel mit Blut vollgesogen hatte – weiße, verschlungene Buchstaben sichtbar wurden.

"Kloster St. Vincent", laß Severus murmelnd und konnte dann beobachten, wie die Buchstaben langsam wieder verblaßten, das Pergament langsam wieder weiß und leer wurde.

"Albus, was..."

"Ein ziemlich alter Zauber Severus", murmelte Dumbledore, rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und sprach einen einfachen Heilzauber um die Wunde an Severus Arm wieder zu verschließen. "Die Buchstaben werden nur durch Blut sichtbar. Durch dein Blut. Das paßt zu Voldemort."

Der jüngere Mann nickte, den Blick nach wie vor auf das Pergament geheftet. "Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen."

"Nein, das wirst du nicht. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf um halbwegs bei Kräften zu bleiben Severus. Du wirst sie brauchen. Morgen früh muß reichen. Du wirst auch nicht alleine gehen."

"Ach, werde ich nicht?"

Dumbledore atmete tief durch. Seit zwei Stunden dachte er nun darüber nach, wie er Severus am besten beibringen sollte, mit wem er die Horkruxe würde suchen gehen. Daß dieser nun mit dieser Pergamentrolle zurückgekommen war, das die Verstecke enthüllte, war ein glücklicher Zufall, erleichterte die Sache jedoch kein bißchen.

"Severus", begann er dann in betont ruhigem Tonfall, "Harry hat ebenfalls vor sich auf die Suche zu begeben wie zu erwarten war. Du wirst ihn begleiten."

Für einen Moment dachte Severus, Dumbledore wolle trotz der Lage scherzen, dann keuchte er unterdrückt auf. Erinnerungen an die Nacht, in der er den Jungen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte prallten auf ihn herab. "Albus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Doch Severus, das ist mein vollster Ernst. Harry wird sich von diesem Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen. Nur du weißt, wo die Horkruxe sind, zumindest der erste. Ihr werdet euch gemeinsam auf den Weg machen."

Severus schloß kurz die Augen, versuchte, die in ihm aufkeimenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken. "Er haßt mich Albus, womöglich haßt er mich sogar noch mehr als Voldemort. Der Junge denkt, ich hätte dich getötet, was glaubst du, was er nun mit mir machen möchte? Er wird nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten Albus, niemals."

"Er wird Severus, er muß. Er hat keine Wahl, die habt ihr beide nicht."


	34. Chapter 34

-1Noch immer waren Haß und Wut die vorherrschenden Gefühle im Inneren des jungen Gryffindors, während er mit seinen Freunden das Gelände von Hogwarts überquerte. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihre Suche nach den Horkruxen einfach irgendwie auf sich zukommen zu lassen - mangels anderer Optionen. So sehr er es auch gehofft hatte - es gab keinen wie auch immer gearteten Hinweis Dumbledores in Hogwarts, wo sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollten. Zwei quälend lange Tage hatten sie nun mit dieser im Ergebnis sinnlosen Suche verbracht, doch nun mußten sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzen. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto stärker wurde Voldemort, desto größer die Gefahr, daß er irgendwie hinter ihr Vorhaben kommen konnte, desto größer die Gefahr, daß er versuchen würde sie daran zu hindern. 

Bislang hatten die drei Freunde ihren Weg schweigend zurückgelegt, jeder für sich gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Ron und Hermine stellte Harry schnell fest, daß sie sich nicht weniger Sorgen machte als er. Ihm war bewußt, daß dieser Weg für sie vielleicht sogar noch schwerer war als für ihn, nein, da war er sogar ganz sicher. Er wurde angetrieben von dieser alles schlagenden Welle des Hasses, die sich jedes Mal wieder in ihm aufbaute, wenn er nur an Severus Snape dachte. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, ihm war bereits fast alle genommen worden, was ihm jemals im Leben etwas bedeutet hatte. Doch Hermine und Ron... sie hatten alles zu verlieren, einschließlich ihrem Leben. Ein Risiko, das er nicht bereit gewesen war anzunehmen, doch die beiden hatten sich von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen. Ein freudloses Lächeln zog bei diesem Gedanken über sein Gesicht. Er, angetrieben von purem Haß und sie, sie taten das alles aus Freunschaft, um ihm zu helfen, um ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Dieser Gedanke drohte ihm nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen die Luft abzuschnüren. Allein die Vorstellung, daß den beiden etwas geschehen könnte trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Der durfte solche Gedanken einfach nicht zulassen, er brauchte seine Konzentration für etwas anderes...

sssSSsss

Tiefe Besorgnis zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab, während sie Harry von der Seite betrachtete. Selten hatte sie ihren Freund so verbissen erlebt wie in den letzten Stunden. Mit fast barscher Forschheit hatte er sie und Ron immer und immer wieder angetrieben, sich endlich mal zu beeilen. Dabei wußten sie noch nicht einmal genau, wohin ihr Weg sie führen sollte. Doch Harry war unruhig gewesen, irgend etwas schien ihn zu treiben und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß sie lieber gar nicht wissen wollte, was das war.  
Inzwischen hatten die drei Jugendlichen den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht. Hier endete nun der Schutz Hogwarts, der sie bislang umgeben, ihnen Sicherheit gegeben hatte. Ein eigentümliches Gefühl erfaßte das Mädchen, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Schon oft hatten sie diesen Wald betreten, doch noch nie hatte sie dabei diese Empfindungen gehabt, noch nie war es ihr so - endgültig - erschienen. Fast war ihr, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Grenze übertreten, nach der es kein Zurück gab, sie ihrem Schicksal ausgeliefert sein würden. Doch gleichzeitig mit diesem Gefühl machte sich auch der rationale Teil ihres Selbst wieder bemerkbar, flüsterte ihr leise zu, daß es seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts wohl nie wirklich ein Zurück gegeben hatte. Von Anfang an war alles auf diese eine Aufgabe hinaus gelaufen, der sie sich nun stellen mußten, komme was da wolle. So spannte sie alle Musklen ihres Körpers, übertrat diese unsichtbare Grenze und mußte erstaunt feststellen, daß nichts passierte. Ja, und was Hermine, hast du erwartet? Das ist der Verbotene Wald, nichts anderes. Derselbe in den du hundert Mal mit Hagrid gegangen bist... , redete sie sich selbst zu, doch diese Beklommenheit blieb, nein, sie verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt, den sie weiter in den Wald hinein gingen. Ein weiterer Seitenblick auf ihre Freunde jedoch zeigte ihr, daß die beiden dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht teilten. Rons Gesicht war nach wie vor eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und purem Unglauben darüber, was er hier tat. Harrys Gesicht war regungslos, wie in Stein gemeißelt, wie seit Stunden. Doch plötzlich, nachdem sie noch einige Meter in den Wald zurückgelegt haben, veränderte sich etwas in Harrys Miene. Noch ehe Hermine irgendwie reagieren konnte, auch nur ansatzweise fragen konnte, hatte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet. Hermine riß die Augen auf, hörte, wie Ron an ihrer Seite scharf die Luft einzog, als sie die Stimme ihres Freundes hörten.

sssSSsss

Es war ein Gefühl gewesen, nicht mehr als einunbestimmtes, eigentartiges Gefühl, das Harry überkommen hatte. Fast glaubte er selbst eine Einbildung, einen Streich der Dunkelheit des Waldes, doch dann war er sich sicher gewesen, hinter diesen Büschen bewegte sich etwas. Lautlos, formenlos, nicht mehr als ein Schatten. Aber es war da und von eben diesem Schatten schien eine Kälte auszugehen, die Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Eine Kälte, die er schon einmal gespürt hatte, vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Fast automatisch, wie in Trance zog er seinen Zauberstab, achtete nicht auf Ron oder Hermine, dachte noch nicht einmal daran ihnen von seinem Verdacht etwas zu sagen. Sein ganzen Fühlen, sein ganzes Denken war nur noch auf diesen Schatten gerichtet, der hinter den Büschen auf sie lauerte. Alles um sich herum vergessend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Schatten, hatte kein Ziel vor Augen, einfach nur dieses Gefühl... "Sectumsem...", hörte er sich selbst noch sagen, ehe seine Stimme ihm den Dienst versagte. Er sah den hellen Strahl noch auf sich zurasen, war jedoch nicht mehr fähig sich zu rühren, irgendwie zu reagieren, er schien wie erstarrt und nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später wurde ihm bewußt, daß er genau das war, erstarrt.

sssSSsss

Schluckend sah Severus dem aus seinem Zauberstab kommenden Strahl nach, nachdem er den Erstarrungszauber ausgesprochen, nein, nur geflüstert hatte. Tief atmete er mehr als einmal ein und aus, während er seine weiteren Schritte noch einmal genau durchdachte. Bislang war der Plan, den er und Albus ausgetüftelt hatten aufgegangen. Doch irgendwann an diesem Abend mußte er den Zauber wieder von Potter nehmen und bis dahin sollte er ihn von seinem Vorhaben überzeugt haben. Doch, auch wenn er Albus das Gegenteil versichert hatte, er glaubte nicht daran, daß es im gelingen könnte. Der Gedanke allein, daß er und der Abkömmling von James Potter zusammenarbeiten sollten, erschien ihm mehr als nur lächerlich. Allerdings blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er mußte es versuchen, mußte all seine Kraft, all seine Energie auf die nächsten paar Minuten konzentrieren, um einem 16-jährigen Bengel zu erklären, was nicht zu erklären war und das schlimmste dabei war, wäre er in Harrys Situation, er würde sich selbst ebenfalls hassen...

sssSSsss

Noch immer schlug Hermines Herz bis zum Hals, was noch verstärkt wurde durch den Umstand, daß sie nun Ron seinen Zauberstab ziehen sah. Fast automatisch glitt ihre Hand zu dem ihren, ihren Blick stetig auf das Gebüsch gelenkt aus welchem der Strahl gekommen war.  
"Expell...", hörte sie Ron ansetzen, ehe dieser von einer anderen, schneidenden und doch weichen Stimme unterbrochen wurde. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich zusehends, als der Schatten sich aus der Dunkelheit löste und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe auf sie zukam. Unfähig sich zu rühren, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie neben ihrem Körper stehen, hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über dessen tun.  
"Das brauchen Sie erst gar nicht versuchen, Mr. Weasley", vernahm sie die Worte dieser so vertrauten Stimme, ehe nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand rutschte, sie zusehen konnte, wie dieser, wie auch der von Ron, dem Schatten in die Hand flog. Noch immer ganz langsam bewegten sich die hellen, feingliedrigen Hände zur Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs, die sein Gesicht bislang nahezu völlig bedeckt hatte. Hermine jedoch brauchte keine Bestätigung mehr, sie mußte das Gesicht nicht sehen um die Stimme zuzuordnen. Vor ihnen stand Severus Snape, der sie nun mit seinem kalten, stechenden Blick musterte. Willkürlich hielt Hermine den Atem an, wartete - doch auf was? Auf den ´Avada Kedavra´? Doch hätte er sie töten wollen, hätte er es doch schon früher tun können. Er hätte Harry töten können, sie hätten keine Chane gegen ihn gehabt. Sie alle drei nicht, gegen einen einzelnen Mann. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr Herz merklich tiefer rutschen, nahm ihr so einiges von der Zuversicht, die sie sich in den letzten Tagen und Stunden so mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Lange hatte er Weg nicht gedauert...

sssSSsss

Severus sah sie, sah sie überdeutlich. Die Angst in Grangers Augen ließ ihn innerlich erzittern. Das war nicht die Angst der kleinen Besserwisserin vor einer schlechten Note, nein, sie hatte Angst um ihr Leben. Er kannte diesen Blick, kannte diesen Ausdruck in starren Augen, die damit rechneten jeden Moment zu erlischen. Zu oft hatte er ihn gesehen, viel zu oft und viel zu oft hatte er solche Augen zum erlischen gebracht. Aber nicht heute, nicht bei diesen Kindern. Wenn er Glück hatte niemals wieder. Rasch riß er seinen Blick von dem Mädchen los und ließ ihn zu Weasley gleiten, bei dem es nicht einmal des Erstarrungszaubers bedurfte, um ihn in einen Zustand regungsloser Erstarrung zu versetzen. Offensichtlich reichte seine Anwesenheit bei dem rothaarigen Gryffindor hier vollkommen aus. Dieser Umstand entlockte ihm nun doch ein leichtes Lächeln, während er Ron und Hermine eindringlich ansah.  
"Sie beide, Sie werden sich keinen Zentimeter von hier wegrühren. Am besten wäre, Sie würden alle ihre Bewegungen außer Ihrer Atmung vollkommen einstellen." Zufrieden registrierte er, daß seine Warnung offensichtlich ankam, denn während Weasley nur stumm nickte, die Augen weiterhin vor Schreck und Angst geweitet, wurde Hermine, begleitet von einem leichten Nicken, merklich blasser.  
Zufrieden wandte er sich um, ging bedächtig langsam auf Harry zu. "Ich muß sagen Mr. Potter, so sehr ich die Umstände auch bedaure, so erfüllt es mich doch mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, mir endlich einmal Ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein zu können. Jetzt Mr. Potter, jetzt können wir uns unterhalten."


	35. Chapter 35

-1Im ersten Moment wußte Harry nicht richtig einzuschätzen, welches Gefühl es war, das von ihm Besitz ergriff, kaum, daß der Erstarrungszauber ihn getroffen hatte. Nur langsam lichtete sich seine Verwirrung, vermochte er es, seine wild durcheinander schlagenden Gefühle wieder zu ordnen. Er hatte Angst... diese Erkenntnis traf ihn fast noch härter, als der Fluch an sich oder die Tatsache, daß sein ihm so verhaßter ehemliger Lehrer nun mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf ihn zukam. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst vor Severus Snape und er wußte nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte, dieses Gefühl wieder dorthin zu drängen, wo es hingehörte, in die Tiefen seines Bewußtseins. Unaufhaltsam drängte es sich an die Oberfläche und hätte er sich bewegen können, er hätte nicht dafür garantieren können, nicht zu zittern. Er konnte nichts tun als warten. Warten darauf, was Snape mit ihm vorhatte. Warten auf den 'Avada Kedavra', auf Snapes Spott, oder auf die 'Unterhaltung', die er nun in Aussicht stellte mit ihm führen zu wollen. Die dürfte aber sehr einseitig werden, schoß es ihm noch durch den Kopf, als Snape vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn mit seinen schwarzen, alles durchdringenden Augen ansah und wieder fühlte Harry sich geschockt. Haß oder Spott suchte er in diesem Moment in diesen Augen vergebens.

Mit betont unbewegter Miene, die in seinem Inneren tobende Zerrissenheit unterdrückend, blieb Severus vor Harry stehen, musterte ihn einen Moment mit sich kaum bewegenden Augen, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Augenbrauen nach oben zog. "Nun Mr. Potter, werden Sie mir zuhören." Severus atmete tief durch, ohne sich dies von außen anmerken zu lassen. "Sie sind also auf dem Weg um die Horkruxe zu suchen", begann er mit einer Stimme, die er sich mühte so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen und machte eine Pause, um in den Augen des Jungen die Reaktion ablesen zu können, die wohl gekommen wäre, wäre dieser noch in der Lage sich zu rühren. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit standen Harry nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Und Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Sie diese suchen sollen", fuhrt Severus fort, um Sekunden später wieder nach der Antwort in Harrys Augen zu suchen, die er doch bereits kannte. Nickend betrachtete er Harry noch einen Moment stumm, ehe sein Blick sich Ron und Hermine zuwandte, um zu kontrollieren, ob diese beiden seine zuvor ausgesprochene Anweisung auch noch beherzigten. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Wie erstarrt standen sie die wenigen Meter von ihm und Harry entfernt. "Wußte ich doch, daß bei Mr. Weasley noch nicht einmal ein Erstarrungszauber nötig ist, um ihn zu lähmen", konnte er sich eine bissige, von Spott untermalte, Bemerkung dann doch nicht verkneifen, ehe sein Blick wieder zu Harry glitt. "Sie wissen es nicht, Mr. Potter... aber ich!"

Wut, Haß, Angst, Verwirrung, eine ganze Palette von Gefühlen und Empfindungen rang in Harry nach dem vorherrschenden Platz, während dieser den Worten Snapes zuhörte. Na prima, würg mir noch eins rein, bevor du mich umbringst, warum auch nicht... Bei diesem Gedanken sah Harry für einige Augenblicke wieder Dumbledore vor sich, zusammengesunken an der Brüstung des Astronomieturms, verspottet von den ihn umgebenden Todessern. Wie eine Maus in der Falle, genau so wie er jetzt. Wehrlos seinem Henker ausgeliefert, bewegungsunfähig, so wie er vor wenigen Wochen bewegungsunfähig war, als er zusehen mußte, wie eben dieser Mann, der jetzt vor ihm stand, kalt wie ein Eisblock seinen Zauberstab hob und Dumbledore tötete. Für einen Moment fragte sich Harry, ob Snapes Augen ebenso ausdruckslos sein würden, wenn er ihn tötete, oder ob er selbst in diesem Moment noch seinen unvergleichlichen Spott ihm gegenüber offen zeigen würde.

Wieder wartete Severus einen Moment, um seine Worte auf Harry wirken zu lassen, ehe er für seinen Gegenüber umbemerkt tief durchatmet und fortfährt. "Ich Mr. Potter, kenne das Versteck des ersten Horkrux' und aus diesem Grund, werde ich Sie auf Ihrer Suche nach diesen begleiten."

Für einige Zeit herrschte eine derartige Stille, als hätten sogar die Tiere des Waldes den Atem angehalten, der Wind, der zuvor durch die Blätter rauschte, innegehalten, um sicher zu gehen, daß diese Worte tatsächlich ausgesprochen waren. Ungläubigkeit löste nun den zuvor zornigen Blick Harrys ab, der nach wie vor regungsunfähig vor Snape stand und dessen Worte im Geist so oft wiederholte, bis er glaubte, sie wären nie gesagt worden. Zu absurd war das, was Snape da eben sagte, als daß er dem hätte Glauben schenken können. Er wollte ihn begleiten? Ihm, Harry helfen? Absurd, vollkommen absurd. Doch Snapes Gesicht erweckte nicht den Anschein, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht oder Harry verhöhnen wollen. Im Gegenteil. Ernst, fast wartend war es auf ihn gerichtet, als würde er tatsächlich eine Antwort erwarten und im nächsten Moment wußte Harry auch, weshalb. Wie in Trance sah er, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf ihn richtete. Wäre er dazu fähig gewesen, so hätte er zumindest die Augen geschlossen, um dem Unausweichlichen nicht so direkt entgegensehen zu müssen, doch so konnte er nur weiterhin bewegungslos verharren und warten, was geschah. Wie in einem Fil sah er, daß Snape seine Lippen bewegte, und wartete, daß sein Herz seine Arbeit einstellen, seine Knochen ihm den Dienst versagen, alles um ihn herum dunkel werden würde.  
Doch alles was geschah war, daß seine Knochen tatsächlich nachgaben und er mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden aufkam, als Snape den Erstarrungszauber von ihm nahm und ihn nun - zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich gegenüberstanden - mit spöttischen Blicken bedachte. 

"Mr. Potter, es ist nicht nötig vor Freude gleich vor mir auf den Knien zu kriechen, ich weiß das durchaus zu schätzen, aber stehen Sie wieder auf." Für einen kleinen Moment kam tatsächlich so etwas wie Genugtuung in Severus auf, als er den Potter-Sprößling dort auf dem Boden vor sich sah, dieser sich irritiert umsah und ganz offensichtlich nicht wußte, wie ihm geschah. Gut so. Dieses eine Mal wohl war Potter nicht enttäuscht darüber, daß ein anderer nicht getan hatte, was er von ihm erwartete. Denn was Harry erwartet hatte, das war seinen Augen ganz deutlich anzusehen gewesen. Severus hatte es so oft gesehen... viel zu oft.  
"Nun Mr. Potter...", begann er dann gedehnt, "was halten Sie von meinem Vorschlag?"


	36. Chapter 36

-1

Kaum noch fähig zu atmen, für einen Augenblick völlig der Kontrolle über seine Gedanken, seine Reaktionen beraub, starrte Harry seinen Lehrer, früheren Lehrer, wie gebannt an. Nur langsam nahm er wahr, dass er nach wie vor alles fühlte. Es war kalt, seine Finger konnte er noch bewegen, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er lebte. Er lebte tatsächlich noch, wenngleich er noch vor Sekunden mit seinem sichere Tod gerechnet hatte. Schluckend hob sich sein Blick zu Snape empor, während die Frage die dieser ihm stellte nur wie durch Watte in sein Bewußtsein vordrang. Er ließ ihm die Wahl? Snape ließ ihm - Harry Potter - die Wahl? Doch welche Wahl hatte er? Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass Snape Rechte hatte. Mit jedem seiner Worte und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hielt sich die Wut über diese Erkenntnis durchaus in Grenzen.

Noch während er über seine eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Möglichkeiten nachdachte, rappelte er sich mühsam wieder auf, drohten doch seine Beine ihm jeden Moment wieder den Dienst zu versagen und unter ihm wegzuknicken. Wie ein Blitzschlag durchzuckte es ihn, als er eine kräftige, stützende Hand an seinem Arm spürte, die ihm half nach oben zu kommen, sich aufzurichten. Snape. Noch niemals hatte dieser Mann ihn berührt und niemals wäre Harry auch nur im Entferntesten auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er es jemals tun könnte, außer es würde den Zweck erfüllen ihm - Harry - das Leben zu nehmen. "Sie wissen wo die Horkruxe sind, ich muss sie finden, welche Wahl habe ich also?"

Severus hatte Harrys Worten ruhig zugehört, nachdem er ihm wieder auf die Beine geholfen hat und nickte anschließend zufrieden. Vielleicht hatte Albus Recht. Vielleicht war in diesem jungen Potter doch mehr Verstand und die Fähigkeit der Einsicht ausgeprägter vorhanden als bei seinem Vater. Vielleicht war sein Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber Harry eine Chance zu geben doch nicht nutzlos. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es so blieb, hing doch die nicht ganz unbescheidene Sache ihrer aller Leben von den kommenden Tagen ab und davon, wie und ob er und Potter es schaffen würden miteinander klar zu kommen, ihre Fähigkeit zu vereinigen und einzusetzen. Während diese Gedanken durch seinen Geist flogen, nickte er Potter noch einmal zu, ehe er sich auch zu den immer noch ziemlich bewegungsunfähigen Freunden des Gryffindors umwandte. "Sie können sich nun wieder bewegen Mr. Weasley und Sie Miss Granger dürfen den Mund wieder aufmachen - wenn es nicht anders geht."

Noch immer wie unter Schock stehen, mit Beinen, die kaum mehr Festigkeit hätten vorweisen können als Wackelpudding atmete Hermine tief durch. Jede Sekunde hatte sie mit dem tödlichen, grünen Strahl gerechnet, war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Nicht vorbereitet indes war sie auf die Szene die sich statt dessen vor ihrem Auge abspielte. Erst mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung war sie in der Lage Snapes Worte in ihr Bewußtsein durchdringen zu lassen. "Ja Sir", brachte sie nur leise hervor, Snapes Blick dabei zögernd erwidernd. Er wollte ihnen helfen? Ausgerechnet Snape? Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst hätte sie über diese Vorstellung tatsächlich lachen können. Doch so blieb eben dieses Lachen ihr im Halse stecken, als ihr bewusst wurde, was dies bedeutete. Snape würde sie begleiten und jede Sekunde, jede Minute hätte er die Gelegenheit das, was er bislang nicht getan hatte, noch nachzuholen. Harry töten, sie alle töten. Unsicher gelang es ihr schließlich, von ihrem Gehirn aus das Signal an ihre Beine weiterzugeben, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Ihre Hand folgte dem Befehl nach Rons Arm zu greifen, diesen dabei sanft mit sich zu ziehen. Der rothaarige Gryffindor war noch immer recht perplex ob dieser ganzen Situation, wie wohl sie alle.  
"Wo… fangen wir an Sir…?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich bei Snape, als sie mit Ron gemeinsam nur noch wenige Schritte von diesem und Harry entfernt stand.  
"Bevor wir losgehen werde ich Ihnen zuerst unsere weitere Begleitung vorstellen…", erklärt Snape auf Hermines Worte und machte eine herbeiwinkende Handbewegung in Richtung des Waldes, in die Richtung, aus der er zuvor gekommen war…

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Draco stumm, und nahezu regungslos hinter den Büschen ausgeharrt, wie Snape es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Mehr als einmal war er in diesen Minuten versucht gewesen aufzuspringen, einzuschreiten. Doch Snapes mahnende Worte, er möge ich ja nicht rühren und sich am besten unsichtbar machen, hatten ihn daran gehindert. Jeden Moment war sein Körper bis zum Zerreißen angespannt gewesen, rechnete er doch damit, dass die Schwäche, die Snape auch an diesem Morgen noch deutlich anzumerken gewesen war, wieder die Überhand über seinen ehemaligen Professor gelangen könnte. Eine deutliche Welle der Erleichterung löste diesen Anspannung jedoch in dem Moment ab, in dem er Snapes Worte hörte und der Handbewegung folgte, die sein Lehrer in seine Richtung vollzog. Tief durchatmend verspürte er eine gewisse Nervosität, als er sich aufrichtete und langsam aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat, die ihn bislang vor den Blicken der Gryffindors verborgen hatten.

Mit einem "Sieh an, Potter, Granger und das Wisley…" ging er auf die kleine Gruppe zu, bemüht darum so viel Spott in seine Stimme zu legen, wie es bei ihm sonst üblich war. Mit keinem großen Erfolg, wie er fürchtete. Die Augenbrauen nach oben ziehend blieb er neben Snape stehen, musterte Potter für einige Augenblicke um anschließend seinen Blick von diesem abzuwenden. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, dass Potter es gesehen hatte, es die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte… da oben auf dem Astronomieturm. Er konnte jetzt einfach nicht daran denken, was Potter von ihm halten würde. Daß er ihn haßte, damit konnte er gut leben, traf dieses Gefühl doch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Doch dass er ihn vielleicht verspotten könnte, weil er sich dort oben so… unentschlossen gezeigt hatte, zerrte an seinem Selbstbewußtsein, welches die letzten Tage ohnehin mehr als nur gelitten hatte. Nicht nur seinen Vater hatte er verloren, nein, was noch viel 'schlimm' wog war die Tatsache, dass sein gesamtes Weltbild, alles was er einmal für richtig und gut gehalten hatte, einfach eingestürzt war, wie ein Kartenhaus.

Nur ein kurzer Blick Severus' auf Draco war nötig, um ihm zu zeigen, welche Gefühle und Empfindungen den Jungen gerade bewegten. Bemüht versagte er es sich, seinem ersten Instinkt zu folgen und Draco beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Es wäre in dieser Situation, beobachtet von diesem Trio, einfach unpassend gewesen.  
"Mr. Malfoy wird uns begleiten", beschied er den drei knapp, mit einer Stimme, die von vorne herein deutlich machte, dass er hierüber nicht einmal im Ansatz zu diskutieren gedachte.  
"Malfoy?", kam die Antwort postwendend spöttisch von Potter, begleitet von einem missbilligenden Blick auf den Slytherin. "Wofür sollten wir ausgerechnet Malfoy brauchen?"  
Dracos Zähne pressten sich aufeinander. "Seit wann hast du das zu entscheiden, Potter!?"  
"Schluß jetzt!" Mit zwei kurzen Schritten trat Severus zwischen die beiden Jungen, um nicht noch eine handgreifliche Auseinandersetzung zu riskieren. Er kannte beide gut genug um zu wissen, dass man damit bei ihnen in jedem Moment rechnen musste und wieder stellte sich ihm die Frage was bei Merlin sich Albus dabei gedacht hatte nicht nur ihn als Harry Begleitung auszuersehen, sondern auch noch Malfoy mitzuschicken. Diese Gedanken jedoch zur Seite schiebend, die sich im Moment nur störend ausgewirkt hätten, ließ er seinen Blick für einige Momente zwischen Harry und Draco hin- und herleiten. "Wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier! Haben Sie beide das verstanden? Wir werden genug Schwierigkeiten ohne Ihr kindisches Getue haben, also reißen Sie sich am Riemen, alle beide!"

Er hatte es getan… Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag glaubte Harry, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Gut, Snape hatte ihn mal wieder zurecht gewiesen, aber dieses Mal eben nicht nur ihn. Er hatte auch Draco einen Riegel vorgeschoben, was er bislang soweit er sich erinnern kann nur einmal erlebt hatte. "Ja…", lautete seine einzige Antwort auf Snapes Worte, wobei er es einfach nicht über sich brachte, das Wort 'Professor' noch anzufügen, welches ihm zwar auf der Zunge lag, seine Lippen aber nicht verlassen wollte. Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Malfoys Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, dieser jedoch ebenfalls nur ein 'Ja Sir' erwiderte.

Tief durchatmend ließ Severus seinen Blick noch einen Moment auf den beiden Jungs ruhen um anschließend beiden, und ebenso Ron und Hermine, zuzunicken. "Wenn das dann geklärt wäre, können wir los…"

Noch immer erfüllt von diesem unbehaglichen Gefühl, das sich durch Malfoys Hinzukommen nur noch verstärkt hatte, nickte Hermine nur auf Snapes Worte um dann wie auch Ron und Harry nach ihrem Rucksack zu greifen und Snape erwartungsvoll anzusehen. Was auch immer sie erwartete, da mußten sie nun durch…

Eine ganze Weile stand Harry einfach nur da, unfähig, sich irgendwie zu bewegen. In Windeseile spulten sich die vergangenen Minuten noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ab, vermischten sich mit den Bildern, die ihn die ganzen letzten Wochen Tag und Nacht begleitet hatten. Dumbledore… er, Snape hat Dumbledore getötet und Malfoy war derjenige gewesen, den den am Boden liegenden Direktor verspottet hatte, wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte Dumbledore eine Chance gehabt… wäre den Todessern und Snape nicht ausgeliefert gewesen. Snape… Nun wieder völlig klar richtete sich Harrys Blick auf den Mann, wobei aus seinen Augen nun wieder pure Anklage sprach.  
"Sie, Sie verdammter Mistkerl! Sie töten Dumbledore und tauchen dann einfach so auf, ich werde..."  
Snape, erst überrascht über den plötzlichen 'Ausbruch' des Gryffindors, schnitt dem jüngeren Mann mit ruhigen, leisen Worten das Wort ab, nachdem er diesem seinen Blick zugewandt hatte. "Was Mr. Potter? Was werden Sie tun?"  
"Ich werde Sie töten!", entgegnete Harry, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung leise, ruhig doch sehr ernst.  
Snapes Augen nahmen derweil einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck an, den Hermine, die direkt neben Harry stand, nicht definieren konnte. War es Trauer? Nein, das konnte wohl schlecht sein.  
Doch sofort wandelte sich dieser Ausdruck wieder, wurde eindringlich. "Hören Sie mir zu Potter, Sie brauchen mich, ganz egal ob es uns beiden nun gefällt oder nicht. Ohne mich werden Sie an die Horkruxe nicht herankommen. Also was wollen Sie tun? Mich töten? Nur zu, dann werden Sie suchen bis zum jüngsten Tag, ohne Erfolg. Oder Sie gehen das Risiko ein mich am Leben zu lassen und wir werden zusammen die Horkruxe finden."   
"Wozu brauchen Sie uns dabei? Wenn Sie so genau wissen wo die Horkruxe sind, warum holen Sie sie dann nicht alleine?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen triumphalen Ton angenommen, doch Snape lächelte nur milde.  
"Pure Höflichkeit Mr. Potter, mehr nicht. Es ist nun einmal so, daß ich die Horkruxe durchaus alleine holen kann, Sie hingegen nicht. Also kommen Sie mit mir, oder lassen Sie es, es ist mir gleich."

Harry wirkte ein wenig verunsichert und sah zu seinen beiden Freunden. "Er hat Recht Harry, wir haben doch wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? Also was riskieren wir schon?", murmelte Hermine leise, begleitet von einem leichten Schulterzucken.   
"Was? Hermine, er könnte uns an Voldemort ausliefern."   
"Natürlich Potter, und weil ich genau das vor habe, bitte ich Sie und lasse Ihnen die Wahl mitzukommen, kommt das nicht einmal Ihnen merkwürdig vor?", mischte ich nun Snape wieder in süffisantem Ton ein.  
"Aber Sie haben doch..."  
Severus stöhnte leise auf, dem Jungen war einfach nicht zu helfen. Langsam trat er auf Harry zu, so daß ihre Körper nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Der Jüngere atmete tief ein und aus. Er konnte die Wärme, die Anspannung in Snapes Körper förmlich spüren. Dieser sprach so leise, daß niemand außer Harry ihn hören konnte. Leise, aber in seinem ihm so eigenen, bestimmten und festen Tonfall. "Genug jetzt. Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun für uns als gegenseitige Differenzen zu klären. Ihre Zeit wird kommen Potter. Sie werden die Genugtuung Ihrer Rache bekommen, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort. Aber nicht jetzt." Harry konnte nur schluckend nicken. Der Tonfall in Snapes Stimme zeigte ihm ganz deutlich, dass es jetzt besser wäre, nichts weiter zu sagen.  
"Gut, das Kloster liegt im Norden Schottlands", begann Snape nach einigen Augenblicken, „Wir werden einen Portschlüssel benutzen und bis auf wenige Kilometer herankommen. Weiter wäre nicht klug, ich schätze, das Kloster ist durch mehrere Zauber gegen solche Besuche geschützt. Wir werden auf den altmodischen Weg dorthin gelangen müssen."   
Ron zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben, die erste bewußte Bewegung überhaupt, seit er sich wieder bewegen konnte. "Altmodisch?" Snape huschte ein angedeutetes Lächeln über die Lippen. "Ja Mr. Weasley, wir werden laufen."


	37. Chapter 37

-1

37. Das erste Hinderniss

Durch den Portschlüssel waren sie auf einer weiten Hügellandschaft gelandet. Snape orientierte sich kurz und wies dann in Richtung eines Waldes. "Wir müssen hier durch, das Kloster muss gleich dahinter liegen. Dort werden wir den ersten Horkrux finden."   
"Woher wissen Sie das?", erkundigte sich Harry, dem es nicht sonderlich gefiel, auf Snape angewiesen zu sein knurrend.  
"Mr. Potter, ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, daß ich nicht vorhabe alles mit Ihnen zu diskutieren. Ich weiß es und damit Ende. Sie können sich jedoch jederzeit entscheiden umzukehren." Snape blickte nun etwas ernster und keineswegs mehr abfällig in die Runde. "Sie alle können jederzeit umkehren."  
Der Lehrer erntete nur ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln, das ihn in gewisser Weise befriedigte. Er nickte den Jugendlichen kurz zu, bevor er – ihnen voraus – in den Wald ging. Bei ihrer Wanderung durch diesen, mußte Snape all seine Sinne konzentrieren, seine Muskeln waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich einfach so durch einen fremden Wald zu spazieren, noch dazu mit vier Halbwüchsigen im Rücken, die sich nicht alle sonderlich wohl gesonnen waren. Das letzte was er brauchte war, daß Malfoy und Potter aufeinander los gingen. Nun, im Hinblick auf Malfoy machte er sich da weniger Gedanken. Er hatte ihm sein Wort abverlangt, daß er sich auf keine Provokation oder ähnliches von Potter einlassen würde, hatte ihm versprochen, ihn beim kleinsten Vorkommnis postwendend zu Dumbledore zu schicken und wenn auch nur ein Wort von Dumbledore über seine Lippen kam, würde er erleben wie es war wenn Severus Snape RICHTIG wütend wurde. Er schätzte mal, das würde genügen um den Frieden in ihrer kleinen Gruppe soweit zu sichern, wie es nun einmal möglich war.

So wunderte es ihn keineswegs, daß es hinter ihm erstaunlich leise war, nur Granger und Weasley flüsterten hier und da miteinander, von Malfoy und Potter hörte er absolut nichts. Nun, Malfoy konzentrierte sich wahrscheinlich darauf ja nichts falsch zu machen und Potter ersann einige Todesarten für ihn. Seltsamerweise spürte Snape bei diesem Gedanken einen schmerzlichen Stich in der Brust, dessen Grund er sich nicht erklären konnte, doch hatte er im Moment weder Zeit noch Lust sich darüber weitergehende Gedanken zu machen. Der Wald war voller Stimmen, ängstliche, verstörte, aber auch angriffslustige und das gefiel Snape nicht, es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. "Ein bißchen schneller gehen bitte... na los doch!" Snape war stehen geblieben und wartete, bis die Jugendlichen ihn überholt hatten. "Gehen Sie weiter Mr. Weasley... und absolute Ruhe, das gilt auch für Miss Granger."  
Hermine nickte kurz, erstaunlich, daß sie gar nicht wütend darüber war, daß Snape es wieder einmal für wichtig hielt sein besonderes Augenmerk auf sie zu richten. Ron ging immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr, Harry und Malfoy gingen noch immer schweigend voran, nun bildete Snape das Schlußlicht und drängte die Kinder aus einem seltsam unguten Gefühl heraus, zu immer größerer Eile. Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. 

"Halt!"  
Die kleine Gruppe verharrte augenblicklich, keiner von ihnen wäre in diesem Moment auch nur auf die Idee gekommen seinem Befehl nicht Folge zu leisten.  
"Sie haben uns eingekreist... Stellen Sie sich im Kreis auf, ich hoffe, Sie haben im letzten Jahr zumindest etwas gelernt."  
"Was, was sind die?" erkundigte sich Hermine leise und versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen ruhigen Tonfall zu geben.  
"Wolf-Mammuts."  
"WAS?" Rons Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Beiklang bekommen, woraufhin Snape leicht seine Lippen kräuselte, doch selbst dieser Geste fehlte – wie Hermine feststellte – die sonst für ihn so typisch verächtliche Note.  
"Ich wußte, daß Ihr Wissen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht sonderlich – hervorstechend – ist, daß Sie allerdings so weit hinter her hinken würden, hätte selbst ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Miss Granger, wenn Sie so freundlich wären?"   
Hermine glaubte, sie würde der Schlag treffen, Professor Snape forderte sie auf etwas zu erklären? Daß sie diesen Tag noch erleben durfte... "Wolf-Mammuts sind überaus magische Geschöpfe. Eigentlich kommen sie nur noch in den Gebirgen Albaniens vor. Sie können bis zu drei Metern groß werden, und gehören somit zu den Riesen-Geschöpfen, von denen es grundsätzlich nicht mehr sehr viele gibt. Besonders gefährlich macht diese Wesen, daß sie ein natürlicher Schutzzauber umgibt, die nur sehr fortgeschrittene Magie durchbrechen kann. Kurz gesagt, WIR dürften ziemlich alt aussehen..."   
Snape nickte knapp. "Sehr gut Miss Granger, leider kann ich Ihnen keine Punkte mehr geben, aber sie können sich sicher sein, sie hätten welche bekommen." Auch wenn es kaum zu glauben ist, dass ich hier stehen und ‚Unterricht' erteile in einer solchen Situation…  
Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Ohren stieg und sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.  
"Allerdings muß ich Sie in einem Punkt korrigieren, Sie werden keineswegs alt aussehen. Mr. Potter, welchen Zauberspruch würden Sie vorschlagen?"  
Harry hob erstaunt den Kopf, er hätte nicht erwartet, daß Snape ihn etwas fragen würde. "Keine Ahnung."  
"Mr. Potter, es heißt immer noch Sir und zweitens, dürfte der Sectumsempra hier durchaus sinnvoller eingesetzt sein als bei Mr. Malfoy oder meiner Wenigkeit." Nun hatte Snapes Stimme wieder diesen eisigen, verächtlichen Tonfall, der Hermine leichte Gänsehaut bereitete. "Zielen Sie möglichst auf die Beine, ein verwundetes Tier ist gefährlicher als ein nicht verletztes und es wäre überaus vorteilhaft, wenn es dann nicht mehr laufen kann."  
"Warum laufen wir nicht einfach weg?"  
"Weil es nicht mehr geht Ron, sie sind zu nahe. Wenn wir weglaufen, reizen wir sie noch mehr weil wir dadurch ein typisches Beuteverhalten an den Tag legen würden. Außerdem - könnten wir uns nicht mehr auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Unsere Chancen wären schwindelerregend gering."  
"Danke Mine, du machst mir Mut."

Snape nickte den Jugendlichen noch einmal kurz zu, sie standen Rücken an Rücken, um sich von allen Seiten verteidigen zu können. Snape entwischte ein Lächeln. Es war doch so einfach, Gryffindor und Slytherin neben einander, warum war dieses Bild dann so selten?  
Sie mußten nicht lange auf den Angriff warten. Snape konnte die Wolf-Mammuts schon auf den Hügeln, welche den schmalen Waldweg auf dem sie standen, einbetteten, sehen. Mit einem Schwung hob auch er seinen Zauberstab, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den ersten Fluch gegen die Tiere loszuwerden. Fluchstrahlen schwirrten durch die Lüfte, hier und da ging ein Tier zu Boden. Severus hatte einiges damit zu tun sich einerseits um die Angreifer zu kümmern, andererseits mußte er immer wieder ein Auge auf seine Schützlinge haben und auch hier das ein oder andere Tier abwehren. Zum ersten Mal war er für seine Fähigkeit der Handmagie wirklich dankbar. Die vier Jugendlichen schlugen sich bemerkenswert gut, an manchen Tieren prallte ihr Zauber zwar ab, doch um die konnte sich Snape kümmern. Hier und da kam dann doch der Lehrer in ihm durch und er stellte mit Genugtuung fest, daß die vier durchaus in der Lage waren, den Sectumsempra zu gebrauchen und dieser stark genug war, die Schutzpanzer zu durchbrechen.  
Allerdings ermüdeten die Kinder erschreckend schnell, natürlich, sie hatten keine Erfahrung, sie waren noch nie einer solchen Situation ausgesetzt gewesen. Im Ministerium war es etwas anderes gewesen, sie hatten immer nur einen Gegner gehabt, nicht zwanzig auf einmal.  
Wie er – leider – erwartet hatte, schwächelte Mr. Weasley als erster, die Tiere kamen auf seiner Seite nun bedrohlich nahe. Auch er selbst fühlte, wie er schwächer wurde, kaum merklich, aber er verlor Kraft. Mißmutig mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er immer noch nicht wieder der Alte war. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn kurz in der Luft und umgab die Kinder mit einem Schutzwall, ähnlich dem, den er einige Tage zuvor über Malfoy gelegt hatte, um diesen vor den Flüchen seines Vaters zu schützen, mit einem Unterschied. Flüche von innen konnten ihn durchaus passieren, es konnte nur kein Angreifer in diesen Wall einbrechen. Da es sich hier jedoch um vier Schützlinge handelte und der Wall wesentlich intensiver sein mußte, kostete es ihn ungeheuer viel Kraft, ihn zu ziehen. Er spürte, wie leichter Schwindel ihn erfaßte, mobilisierte die letzten Reserven, die er irgendwo versteckt hatte und kämpfte verbissen weiter, ebenso wie seine jüngeren Begleiter. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, doch die Angreifer wurden langsam weniger. Die Wesen waren abgeschreckt, sie hatten nicht mit solch intensiver Gegenwehr gerechnet. Die Jungen waren die leichtere Beute gewesen, doch an sie war kein Herankommen mehr. So zogen sie unverrichteter Dinge ab, ihr Heulen hörte man bis tief in den Wald hinein und sorgte dafür, daß sich kein Tier an diesem Abend mehr aus seinem Bau traute.


	38. Chapter 38

(Nach ziemlich genau einem Jahr endlich auch hier wieder ein Update

(Nach ziemlich genau einem Jahr endlich auch hier wieder ein Update. Ich muß ehrlich zugeben, daß ich diese Story sehr aus den Augen verloren haben, auch wenn sie eigentlich schon fertig geschrieben ist und nur noch einige Feinheiten abgeändert werden müssen, weil mir der Ausdruck nicht mehr gefällt o. ä.. Es ist auch hier – vielleicht mehr als bei den anderen – einfach das Problem, daß ich ja nun weiß, daß diese FF ziemlich vom 7. Buch abweicht und ich mich eigentlich immer bemühe die Vorgaben aus den Büchern zu beherzigen. Nun ja, geht nicht mehr so richtig ohne die ganze FF umzuschreiben, aber ich hoffe, daß man mir dies nachsieht.

Ein herzliches Danke dabei an Bibi, die überhaupt nicht aufdringlich, sondern immer wieder Ansporn ist, weiter zu machen!)

Müde saßen die vier um das Lagerfeuer, unterhielten sich leise oder schwiegen einfach vor sich hin. Der Angriff der Tiere hatte ihnen doch sehr zugesetzt, mehr als Snape es erwartet hatte.

"Sie sollten etwas essen."

"Hm…" Hermine nahm ihren Rucksack, packte ein paar Sandwiches aus und reichte sie durch die Runde.

Snape stellte zufrieden fest, daß auch Malfoy das Brot ohne einen Kommentar entgegennahm, ehe er sich selbst angesprochen fühlte.

"Sir?"

Severus ließ sich nicht anmerken, daß er das Angebot der jungen Frau durchaus zu schätzen wusste und zog statt dessen nur leicht die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Danke Miss Granger, nein."

"Sie sollten aber..." Snapes Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, der Hermine augenblicklich verstummen ließ. "Gut, wie Sie meinen Sir."

Mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung, die die Jugendlichen nicht ahnen ließ, wie schwer sie Snape fiel, mußte er sich doch selbst eingestehen, daß seine Kräfte langsam schwanden, erhob sich der Tränkemeister mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine früheren Schüler. „Sie bleiben hier", wies er sie an, ehe er sich einige Schritte von ihnen entfernte, um sich die Gegend genauer anzusehen. Sie hatten sich eine kleine Lichtung in der Nähe des Klosters als Nachtlager auserkoren, nachdem sie diesen Wald hinter sich gelassen hatten.

"Man, das war echt hammerhart, wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre, ich glaub´ nicht, daß wir noch leben würden."

Harry sah Snape nach und biss sich auf die Lippen, um seinen Freund nicht einen Rippenstoß zu verpassen, da dieser nicht gerade in einer leisen Tonlage drauf los geplappert hatte und bedachte Ron mit einem strengen Blick. "Sollen wir ihm vielleicht auch noch dankbar sein?", zischte er ihm entgegen, nachdem Snape außer Sicht- und Hörweite war.

"Ja, das wäre vielleicht angebracht", ließ sich nun der einzige Slytherin in der Runde vernehmen, der bislang schweigend neben dem Feuer gesessen hatte, welches ein wenig Licht spendete und es somit möglich machte, die Gesichtszüge der anderen durch den warmen Schein der Flamme zu erkennen.

"Wer hat dich gefragt Malfoy?" Harrys Augen blitzten bei diesen Worten unheilvoll auf, war seine Abneigung gegen den blonden Slytherin in den letzten Tagen doch keineswegs geschrumpft, ungeachtet dessen, was sie gerade heute zusammen erlebt hatten.

Draco sah Harry verächtlich an. "Du glaubst auch, nur weil Du der große, der auserwählte Gryffindor bist, stehst Du über allen anderen, was?"

"Was hat das damit zu tun? Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht! Er ist ein verdammter Verräter, aber da bist du ja in genau der Gesellschaft, die du brauchst!"

Dracos Kiefer mahlte, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Warnung Snapes, und das Versprechen, das er ihm gegeben hatte. Anderenfalls hätte er ihn gar nicht mitgenommen. So verbiß er sich das, was er Harry gerade jetzt am liebsten entgegen geschleudert hätte und beschränkte sich auf ein mühsam hervor gepreßtes: "Er ist ein Slytherin." ‚_Und Slytherins tun, was getan werden muß…'_

"Oh ja, das ist nur allzu deutlich geworden, nicht wahr?"

Diese Worte Harrys jedoch waren zuviel für den jungen Slytherin. Draco war mit einem Sprung auf den Füßen, Hermine und Ron sahen ihn und Harry ängstlich an, hatten sie doch jahrelange Erfahrung damit, wie Konfrontationen zwischen diesen beiden für gewöhnlich abliefen und dieses Mal war kein Lehrer zur Stelle, um sie zu treffen..

Ron und Hermine irrten. Leise, wie ein Schatten kam Snape aus der Dunkelheit getreten und stand mit einem Mal wieder neben ihnen, den Blick ebenso ernst wie warnend auf Draco gerichtet. Ein unbedachtes Wort des Jungen und… Severus dachte nicht weter darüber nach, sondern wies seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit einem knappen: "Setzen Sie sich Mr. Malfoy, sofort„, sich wieder nieder zu lassen, ehe er seinen Blick auf Harry richtet. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen bei Ihrem Problem helfen Mr. Potter?"

"Nein, es war nichts."

Severus atmete tief durch. Allein die Augen Potters sprachen Bände, waren eine einzige ihm stumm entgegen geschriene Anklage. Doch obwohl Severus fast froh war, dies Worte nicht hören zu müssen, die Harry sicher einiges an Mühe kosteten unausgesprochen zu bleiben, konnte er sich einen kleinen Hinweis doch nicht verkneifen: "So viel zum viel gerühmten Gryffindor-Mut. Hoffen wir, daß Sie ihn bei passender Gelegenheit wieder finden. Legen Sie sich jetzt schlafen, morgen dürfte ein langer Tag werden."

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und Severus konnte zufrieden feststellen, daß sie schliefen, endlich war Ruhe. Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal über die Gruppe gleiten, in der Draco fast wie ein Fremdkörper erschien, wie ein Eindringling. Snape atmete tief durch, konnte er doch nur hoffen, daß der Junge irgendwann wieder einen Platz finden würde, wo er wirklich hingehörte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Dracos Weg bis dahin nicht so lange und steinig werden würde, wie sein eigener gewesen ist und heute noch ist.

Doch über all das war noch immer genug Zeit nachdenken, wenn sie diese Reise überstanden hatten, die Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört hatten. Vermutlich, sagte sich Severus selbst, vermutlich hatte Albus schon einen Plan im Hinterkopf, den er noch früh genug erfahren würde. Auf Dumbledore hatte er sich immer verlassen können. Er hatte immer eine Lösung gehabt, hatte ihm immer gesagt, was er tun sollte und was nicht und er hatte immer Recht gehabt. Severus hätte nur immer auf ihn hören müssen und immerhin… immerhin hatte er es fast immer getan.

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich wieder von der kleinen Gruppe ab, erlaubte es sich nun, da die Kinder schliefen, seinen Gehrock zu öffnen und sich dessen zu endledigen, um dann tief durchatmend die Ärmel seines Hemdes ein wenig umzuschlagen und einige Schritte zu gehen, bis er an den Rand der Lichtung kam und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinab auf das Tal sah. Er wusste, daß die Ruhe, der Frieden den man bei diesem Anblick empfand, täuschte. Ganz deutlich konnte er schon hier die dunkle Magie spüren, die über dem Kloster lag, dessen Umrisse er in den Dunkelheit von weitem schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Merlin allein mochte wissen, welche Überraschungen Voldemort dort bereit hielt. Oh er wusste, daß die Wolf-Mammuts in diesem Wald sich nicht einfach dort hin verlaufen hatten, sondern eine Kostprobe Voldemorts war auf das, was sie morgen noch erwarten würde.

Severus sah es keineswegs als Unbescheidenheit, sondern als gegebene Tatsache, daß keines der Kinder noch hier angekommen wäre, wären sie alleine gewesen. Doch auch er mußte zugeben, daß er so nicht ewig weiter machen konnte. Deutlich konnte er noch die Schmerzen spüren, die in seinem Körper tobten und die Schwäche, die ihn einfach nicht mehr verlassen wollte und zu einem fast ständigen Begleiter geworden war. Doch diesen einen Weg den würde er noch schaffen, nur noch diesen einen, dann durfte er endlich schlafen… Severus erlaubte sich den Luxus seine Gedanken für einen Moment abgleiten zu lassen, so daß er nicht mitbekam, daß er nicht der einzige war, der im Moment keinen Schlaf fand.

Hermine ging es nicht anders. Für einige Minuten waren ihr die Augen ob der Erschöpfung zugefallen, doch an erholsamen Schlaf war nicht zu denken gewesen. Zu sehr hatten die Ereignisse des Tages sie aufgewühlt. Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie vergeblich versucht hatte wieder in den Schlaf zu finden, richtete sie sich ein wenig auf und ließ ihren Blick an ihre Seite gleiten. Die Jungs um sie herum schliefen friedlich, ihre Gesichter wirkten dabei vollkommen entspannt und für einen kurzen Augenblick mußte Hermine feststellen, da Draco sich da in absolut gar nichts von Harry unterschied. Im Schlaf sah auch sein Gesicht völlig entspannt aus, was ihm fiel besser stand als die Überheblichkeit, die er im Wachzustand meinte ständig vor sich hertragen zu müssen. Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Snape wahr, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Rande der Lichtung stand, und sich nun herum drehte, um wieder einige Schritte auf die Gruppe zuzugehen.

Offensichtlich war er ziemlich abwesend mit seinen Gedanken, denn er reagierte gar nicht auf sie, schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, während er sich nun neben einem Baum, der gut 50m von ihnen entfernt stand nieder ließ und sich dagegen lehnte. Hermine konnte nicht mehr viel erkennen als seine bloße Gestalt, hatte die Dunkelheit ihn doch vollkommen verschlungen.

Hermine schloß wieder die Augen, unternahm einen neuerlichen Versuch einzuschlafen, den sie jedoch wieder aufgab und erneut die Augen öffnete. Dieses Mal erschrak sie beinah. Das zuvor fast niedergebrannte Feuer loderte wieder hell auf, so daß sie nun sehen konnte, daß Snapes dunkle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Hermines Herz begann wild zu klopfen, fühlte sie sich ob dieser Situation doch reichlich irritiert. Nicht, weil Snape sie ansah, das tat er im Unterricht oft genug, sondern weil er sie anders ansah. Das erste Mal sah er sie an, ohne dabei überheblich, verächtlich oder spöttisch auszusehen. Merlin allein wusste warum sie das tat, doch mit einem Mal stand Hermine auf und gab dem Drang nach, langsam auf Snape zuzugehen, innerlich darauf vorbereitet, daß er sie jeden Moment rüde zurechtweisen und anherrschen würde.

"Miss Granger, wollen Sie die Nacht nicht auch nutzen um zu schlafen?" Severus seufzte innerlich, als er feststellen mußte, daß er es nicht einmal fertig brachte, seiner Stimme einen schneidenden Ton zu geben. Aber er war müde. Er war so unglaublich müde, wie er es selten zuvor gewesen war und selten zuvor hatte er sich so sehr nach ein wenig Ruhe gesehnt wie in dieser Nacht, konnte sie sich jedoch gleichzeitig selten zuvor so wenig gönnen wie gerade heute.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen Sir..."

"Das festzustellen wäre ich beinah noch alleine in der Lage gewesen Miss Granger." Mit Zufriedenheit stellte Snape fest, daß ein leicht spöttischer Unterton wie beabsichtigt in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Doch dann seufzte er nur unterdrückt und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. Was sollte es… „Es war ein schwerer Tag. Sie sollten schlafen Miss Granger, versuchen Sie es zumindest."

Hermine sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer verwirrt an. Er schien so ruhig, ausgeglichen, fast freundlich. Ganz anders als der immer mürrische, herrische und schlecht gelaunte Professor, den sie seit sechs Jahren kannte. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich doch tatsächlich die Frage, ob das hier wirklich Snape war, verwarf diese jedoch sofort wieder. Sie fing langsam an eben solchen Unsinn manchmal zu denken, wie Ron hier und da von sich gab. Einige Augenblicke stand sie nur stumm vor Snape, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, wie aberwitzig diese Situation war, so daß sie sich vorsichtig erkundigte: "Darf... ich mich setzen?" und dabei unwillkürlich den Oberkörper ein wenig zurück nahm, als fürchte sie, schnell die Flucht antreten zu müssen.

Severus hob den Blick, der bislang an Hermine vorbei ins Leere gegangen war und zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen, durchaus geneigt Miss Einstein zurück zu schicken. Dennoch nickte er ihr leicht zu. "Bitte."

Auch wenn Hermine gefragt hatte, so erstaunte es sie nun doch, daß Snape sie tatsächlich aufforderte zu bleiben. Doch nun, wo er es schon tat setzte sie sich und atmete tief durch, ehe sie mit leiser Stimme über die Lippen brachte, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf diesen lag: "Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken Sir, ich glaube nicht, daß einer der Jungs auf die Idee gekommen ist, das zu tun."

Severus zog leicht die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Es ist auch vollkommen unnötig dies zu tun Miss Granger. Ich habe getan, was getan werden mußte. Eine solche Vorgehensweise benötigt keinen Dank."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der Hermines Gehirn beinah rotierte, um die sich darin überschlagenden Gedanken ordnen zu können. Ohne weiter auf die Frage einzugehen, ob es nun nötig war sich zu bedanken – das war es in Hermines Augen nämlich durchaus – oder nicht, richtete sie ihren Blick nun interessiert auf ihren früheren Professr. "Sir, dieser Zauber... sie, sie gebrauchen Handmagie."

Snapes Augen blitzten kurz, kluge, kleine Hermine, ihr blieb wirklich kaum etwas verborgen. "Hm, es ist hier und da recht nützlich und keineswegs ungewöhnlich. Selbst Kleinkinder gebrauchen ‚Handmagie' wenn sie unbewusst mit ihren Zauberkräften spielen. Diese Fähigkeit geht nur im Laufe der Jahre verloren, weil wir uns zu sehr auf unseren Zauberstab verlassen. Aber es kann trainiert werden." ‚Schließ die Augen Severus. Verlass dich einfach auf dich selbst. Die Magie ist in dir und nicht in deinem Zauberstab…' Ganz deutlich glaubte Severus wieder Albus' weiche Stimme zu hören, spürte fast wieder seine alte, knochrige Hand auf seinen Schultern, die damals noch so schmal waren, da Albus sie ganz und gar umfassen konnte. Aber er war auch erst dreizehn gewesen… Für einen Moment schloß er die Augen, spürte, wie die Wärme wieder in seinen Körper zurück kehrte und tiefe Ruhe ihn erfüllte, so daß er fast ein wenig ungehalten wirkte, als er die Augen wieder auf Hermine richtete, die unbeeindruckt seiner Worte weiter sprach, wie er es eben von ihr gewohnt war. Ohne Punkt und Komma…

"Und dieser Schutzzauber den Sie da auf uns gelegt haben, ich habe darüber gelesen aber..." Snape räusperte sich leicht. „In einem Buch, das in der Verbotenen Abteilung steht…"

Hermine stutzte und dachte schon über eine Erklärung nach, ehe ihr wieder einmal bewusst wurde, daß sie a) vermutlich sowieso nie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden und b) Snape dort kein Lehrer mehr war. Also was sollte es schon. „Ja, Sir", antwortete sie daher nur leichthin und zuckte mit der Schulter, selbst verwundert darüber, wie leicht es ihr auf einmal erschien mit Snape zu sprechen. „Aber… nun ja… ich… habe es nicht ganz verstanden Sir." Daß sie dieses Eingeständnis einmal freiwillig Snape gegenüber machen würde, noch vor einigen Tagen hätte Hermine jeden Eid abgelegt, daß dies niemals der Fall sein würde.

Snape mußte nicht lange nachdenken, ehe er kurz nickte und dann zu erklären begann:"Es ist eine äußerst komplizierte Angelegenheit. Die meisten Zauberer können Schutzzauber nur über eine Person oder eine Gruppe legen. Es wäre mir nicht möglich gewesen, jeden von ihnen mit einem einzelnen Zauber zu schützen, dies erfordert eine hohes Maß an Konzentration, die ich in diesem Moment nicht hätte aufbringen können. Deswegen mußten Sie als Gruppe zusammen bleiben. Allerdings: Geben Sie sich nicht dem Irrglauben hin, daß Schutzzauber die Lösung für alle Probleme sind. Schutzwälle sind immer nur so stark wie der, der ihn zieht."

Hermine folgte Snape interessiert und vergaß ob des Wissens, welche dieser ihr mitteilte für einen Moment, wen sie da vor sich hatte. "Aber ich dachte, man könne sie irgendwie individuell abstufen..."

"Das stimmt soweit... Es kommt darauf an, wie viel Kraft der Ziehende in ihn legt, was er zu geben und zu riskieren bereit ist. Doch jeder kann nur das geben, was er hat und um den höchsten Schutz zu geben, muß man alles geben, das man hat, was folglich zum Tod führt, was meist nicht im Sinne des Erfinders liegt. Also vergessen Sie niemals, daß der Schutz nur so stark ist, wie der Magier, der ihn beschworen hat. Sie dürfen sich auch unter einem Schutzzauber nie zu sicher fühlen. Ist der gegnerische Magier mächtiger, sind Sie dennoch verwundbar. Deswegen steht das Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung, weil dieser Zauber in der Vergangenheit Schüler dazu verleitete sich in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen."

Ein klein wenig enttäuscht atmete Hermine tief durch. Also würde ein solcher Zauber ihnen gegen Voldemort überhaupt nicht helfen. Kein Wunder, daß sie nur durch Zufall darauf gestoßen ist und zuvor nie etwas davon gehört hatte. Obwohl… Hermines Blick wurde wieder fragend. "Hat Harrys Mutter..."

Genau in dem Moment, in dem Granger diese drei Worte aussprach, bereute es Severus, sich überhaupt auf dieses Gespräch eingelassen zu haben. Die Zähne aufeinander pressend atmete er kontrolliert tief durch, versuchte sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, den die aufkommende Erinnerung in ihm verursachte, der ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nach. Wieder kämpfte er den Instinkt nieder, Granger zurecht zu weisen. ‚Es ist unsere Aufgabe unser Wissen an die weiter zu geben, die nach uns kommen Severus. Was nutzt all unser Wissen, wenn wir es mit ins Grab nehmen?' Wieder war da Albus' Stimme, so klar und deutlich, daß Severus für einen Moment glaubte, auch Hermine hätte sie hören müssen. Doch deren fragend-abwartender Blick zeigte ihm, daß auch diese Stimme nur zu seinen Erinnerungen gehörte.

"Nein, das was Mrs. Potters Mutter getan hat..." Wieder schwieg Severus für einen Augenblick.‚Erst hat sie uns diesem Kind geopfert und dann auch noch sich selbst…' Diese Gedanken zur Seite drängend, die so viele Jahre in seinem Inneren verborgen waren und ausgerechnet jetzt wieder hervor kommen mussten, fuhr Severus mit fester Stimme fort: „Nun, es ist nicht halb so kompliziert. In diesem Fall wird der Zauber erst DURCH den Tod aktiv, bei einem Schutzzauber ist das ganz anders. Da ist es die Kraft die die den Schutz sprechende Person verliert der Aspekt, der zum Tod führt. Wenn man all seine Kraft auf einen anderen Menschen überträgt, womit soll man selbst weiterleben Miss Granger? Mrs. Potter hat jedoch erst durch ihren Tod ihren Sohn geschützt und diese Art der Magie, die die einfachste und höchste zugleich ist, ist ohnehin nur zwischen Mutter und Kind möglich. Es ist der stärkste Schutz, den es überhaupt geben kann."

Hermines Kopf begann leicht zu rauchen, was nicht oft vorkam. "Also verstehe ich Sie richtig, Sie hätten sterben können als Sie den Schutz über uns gelegt haben?"

Snapes Augenbrauen zuckten neuerlich nach oben, als er einen Hauch von Besorgnis aus der Stimme der jungen Frau heraushören konnte. "Rein theoretisch gesehen, ja. Allerdings hat meine Kraft noch durchaus ausgereicht um den entsprechenden Teil in diesen Schutzzauber legen zu können." "Wenn Sie aber geschwächter gewesen wären, hätten Sie es dann getan?" Hermine wußte nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte, eigentlich hätte sie es niemals gewagt so etwas zu sagen, aber darüber hatte sie im Moment einfach nicht nachgedacht.

Snapes Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft Miss Granger, ich hätte meinen eigenen Tod riskiert?"

Hermine sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. Seine Stimme klang wieder so, wie sie sie von der Schule kannte. Spöttisch, ein wenig überheblich und doch bildete sich in ihrem Kopf eine ganz klare Antwort auf seine Frage, auch wenn es natürlich die Möglichkeit, ja sogar die Wahrscheinlichkeit gab, daß sie sich irrte. Auch wenn es vermutlich klüger gewesen wäre nichts zu sagen, brauchte sie im Aufstehen doch ein leises „Ja Sir" über die Lippen, ohne Snape dabei jedoch anzusehen.

Innerlich mußte Snape fast schmunzeln. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht, daß Miss Granger noch den Glauben daran hatte, daß es etwas Gutes in ihm gab? „Gute Nacht Miss Granger", nickte er der jungen Frau nur zu, ohne auf ihre Worte nach außen in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren.

Hermines Herz schlug noch immer wie verrückt. Wie um alles in der Welt kommt sie auch dazu so mit Snape zu sprechen? Hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren denn gar nichts gelernt? Die junge Frau schluckte schwer. Nein, so einfach konnte sie es sich nun auch wieder nicht machen. Immerhin hatte Snape ihre Frage beantwortet und das sogar sehr ausführlich und hatte sie nicht mit einem „Das geht sie gar nichts an" oder „Diese Art der Magie dürfte Ihren Horizont überschreiten" abgespeist. „Gute Nacht Sir", erwiderte sie leise, ehe sie sich umwandte und langsam zurück zu den Jungs ging, die weiter friedlich schliefen und somit nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Hermine mitbekommen hatten, welches sie doch deutlich irritiert hatte.

Severus beobachtete, wie die junge Frau zurück in ihren Schlafsack kroch und kurz danach einschlief. Er selbst stand auf und zog eine leichte, weitläufige Schutzlinie um den Schlafplatz der Gruppe. Er würde sofort aufwachen, wenn jemand oder etwas diese übertrat. Doch mit dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahme kam er zumindest zu etwas Schlaf den er, das mußte er sich eingestehen, dringend nötig hatte. Noch einmal ruhte sein Blick eine ganze Weile auf den Jugendlichen, die eine interessante und vielleicht sogar nützliche Konstellation bildeten. Hermine war das Klügste und Scharfsinnigste, das Hogwarts seit langer Zeit gesehen hatte. Harry war, das konnte selbst Severus nicht leugnen, kampferprobt. Ihm gingen nicht so schnell die Nerven durch und er wusste sich zu verteidigen. Auch wenn Snape nach wie vor die Meinung vertrat, daß sein Überleben durchaus hin und wieder auch dem puren Glück zu verdanken war. Draco war ihm absolut ergeben und würde unter bestimmten Umständen dafür sorgen, daß jeder seiner Befehle, ganz gleich welcher, auch ausgeführt wurde ohne sich lange mit falscher gryffindorischen Heldenhaftigkeit aufzuhalten und Mr. Weasley? Er war ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer, nicht so intelligent wie Miss Granger oder so talentiert wie Potter, aber ein Freund, auf den sich erstere in jeder Situation verlassen konnten und Snape wußte selbst am besten, das das manchmal die wertvollste Eigenschaft eines Menschen sein konnte. Noch wußte er nicht, wo der zweite Horkrux war und Albus hatte ihm auch gesagt, daß er das erst erfahren würde, sobald der zweite Blutzoll – auf dem Rückweg aus dem Kloster – gezahlt worden war. Voldemort hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Zumindest an all das, an das er mit seinem Wissen denken konnte. ‚_Nein, Mein Lord, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit einander. Wir werden dir wieder einmal ein Schnippchen schlagen und mit Merlins Hilfe wird unser nächstes Aufeinandertreffen das letzte Mal sein, daß wir uns gegenüberstehen...' M_it diesem befriedigenden Gedanken schlief auch Severus schließlich ein.


	39. Chapter 39

Der nächste Tag empfing die unterschiedliche Gruppe ebenso friedlich, wie der vorige sie in den Schlaf begleitet hatte.

Severus hatte in dieser Nacht nicht viel Ruhe gefunden. Die Lichtung um sie herum brachte zu viele Geräusche hervor, zu viele Schatten tanzten an den Bäumen und Berghängen. Obwohl recht sicher, dass sein Schutzzauber halten würde, hatte der Tränkemeister es für klüger gehalten, wachsam zu bleiben. Voldemort, da machte er sich nichts vor, hätte vermutlich leichtes Spiel gehabt, diesen Zauber zu brechen. Der einzige Vorteil, den Severus hatte, war der Glaube des Dunklen Lords, den Richtigen auf diese Reise geschickt zu haben.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die aufgehende Sonne, die hier ebenso aussah, wie in Hogwarts. Die sich niemals veränderte, ganz gleich, welches Schicksal die Menschen traf. Er riss sich von diesem Anblick los, stand auf und ging auf die vier jungen Leute zu, die im wärmenden Schein der Flammen friedlich schliefen.

„Es ist sechs Uhr, Zeit zum Aufstehen." Er weckte sie, in dem er jeden leicht an der Schulter rüttelte. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ewig würde sich Voldemort vermutlich nicht zum Narren halten lassen.

Die Jugendlichen reckten und streckten sich, der Friede, der zwischen ihnen herrschte, dauerte allerdings nur wenige Augenblicke an.

„Verdammt Malfoy, was glaubt du, wieviel Essen wir dabei haben? Wir sind hier nicht in Malfoy Manor, wo du nur mit dem Finger schnippsen musst, um dir den Bauch vollschlagen zu können!", raunzte Weasley, der sich dabei vor Draco aufbaute und sich bedrohlich nahe zu diesem hinunterbeugte.

Als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt, ließ der junge Slytherin das Stück Brot fallen, das er sich zuvor aus dem Proviant-Beutel genommen hatte. Severus traf es wie ein Nadelstich ins Herz zu sehen, dass er Weasleys Worte kommentarlos hinnahm. „Keine Sorge Weasley", kam er Potter zuvor, der schon dazu ansetzte, sich einzumischen. „Niemand hier wird verhungern. Wir haben größere Probleme zu bewältigen."

„Wir haben nicht genug Essen dabei für fünf Leute."

„Wir werden nur wenige Tage unterwegs sein. Hätten Sie im Unterricht aufgepasst, Mr. Weasley, dann wäre Ihnen bekannt, dass Menschen so schnell nicht verhungern."

„Aber Menschen müssen bei Kräften bleiben", murmelte Ron.

Mehr Widerworte kamen weder von ihm, noch von Potter oder Granger. Severus war ganz froh darum. Ihm fehlten Lust und Kräfte, um sich mit ihnen herumzustreiten.

Eilig packten sie ihre Sachen, löschten das Feuer, und nachdem Severus die Schutzzauber gelöst hatte, brachen sie auf in Richtung des Klosters. Die beiden Slytherins gingen voraus, während die Gryffindors ihnen folgten. Severus konnte das Getuschel hören, das hauptsächlich nach Potter und Weasley klang, hielt sich aber nicht damit auf, herausfinden zu wollen, was die Zwei so sehr beschäftigte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Er wandte den Blick, um Draco ansehen zu können. Der Junge schien ihm noch blasser, als normalerweise. „Natürlich." Er nickte, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Es ist auch nicht notwendig, dass du mich stündlich fragst. Schon gar nicht, wenn andere in der Nähe sind."

Draco nahm die Rüge wortlos hin.

Zum widerholten Mal an diesem Tag drängte sich Severus das Gefühl auf, als wäre jeder Kampfgeist aus dem Jungen gewichen. Als würde ein Schatten neben ihm gehen. Es war ein plötzliches Gefühl, das ihn dazu brachte, seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment auf Dracos Schulter zu legen. „Es geht mir gut", versicherte er dabei noch einmal. Eine Lüge, verpackt in einer überraschend überzeugend klingenden Stimme.

„Man könnte beinah glauben, er wäre ein fühlender Mensch", murmelte Harry, dem die Szene vor sich nicht entging.

Ron, der die ganze Zeit schon mürrisch auf den Boden sah, als wolle er jeden Zentimeter, den er zurücklegte, zuvor mit seinem Blick abtasten, sah auf. „Wieso?"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal gerade aus sehen, Ron." Hermine schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. Ihr war einfach unbegreiflich, wie diese beiden Jungs sich hier mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten konnten, wo eine solch gewaltige Aufgabe vor ihnen lag. „Es bringt uns wirklich nicht weiter, aufeinander herum zu hacken."

Harry senkte ebenso den Blick wie Ron, wie ein gescholtener Hund. „Ich trau den beiden aber nicht", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine, die heute nicht ihren besten Tag erwischt zu haben schien.

„Da vorne ist es", teilte Snape ihnen schneller als erwartet mit. Überrascht sah Harry die vor ihnen liegende Klippe hinab. Das Kloster lag vor ihnen, nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Friedlich eingebettet in zwei Steinhänge. „Es sieht ... ungefährlich aus."

„Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass es das nicht ist, Mr. Weasley."

Mit jedem Schritt, den Harry auf das Kloster zuging, spürte er, dass Snape Recht hatte. Ganz deutlich konnte er die dunkle Magie spüren, die dieses Kloster umgab, und entnahm den Blicken der anderen, dass es ihnen ebenso ging.

Snape ging langsam und kam schließlich ganz zum Stehen. „Zauberstäbe raus", forderte er seine Begleiter auf, und auch wenn es dieser Aufforderung nicht bedurft hätte, kamen sie alle ihr nach.

In diesem Augenblick wünschte sich Harry nichts mehr, als Dumbledore an seiner Seite zu haben. Er hätte ihm sagen können, ob er Snape trauen konnte, oder nicht. Aber er war auf sich gestellt. Ohne die geringste Chance, jemals wieder einen Rat von Dumbledore zu bekommen. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen kämpfte er die Wut nieder, die erneut in ihm aufwallte. Snape hatte den Direktor ermordet. Er allein trug die Schuld daran, dass Harry alleine war. Und ausgerechnet auf diesen Mann sollte er angewiesen sein? Wären die Umstände anders, er hätte ob dieser obskuren Situation gelacht. Völlig im Gedanken, sah er überrascht auf, als sie mit einem Mal vor dem Portal des Klosters standen. Die Jahre schienen spurlos an dem aus Holz gefertigten Eingang vorüber gegangen zu sein.

„Und jetzt? Klopfen wir an?" Ron sah zu Snape.

Doch der Tränkemeister reagierte gar nicht auf seinen früheren Schüler. Langsam hob er die Hand, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen der Schnitzereien nach, die das Eingangsportal zierten. „Sie können es gerne versuchen, Mr. Weasley", antwortete er abwesend. „Aber ich würde davon ausgehen, dass dieses Portal gegen das Eindringen durch Muggel gesichert ist."

„Na dann ..." Ron hob seinen Zauberstab, doch das ‚Alohomora' blieb ohne jede Wirkung.

Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Beeindruckend, Mr. Weasley. Der Dunkle Lord gehört zu den größten Zauberern, die diese Welt je gesehen hat. Und Sie glauben, seine Schutzzauber mit einem Zauberspruch aus der ersten Klasse brechen zu können?"

Draco grinste neben Snape, aber Harry schien es, als wäre es mehr ein Grinsen aus Gewohnheit, weniger aus Bosheit oder Spott. Einen Moment später jedoch wirkte das Gesicht des Slytherins wieder ausdruckslos und Harry fragte sich, ob er vielleicht einer Täuschung zum Opfer gefallen ist. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Im Prinzip war es auch nicht wichtig. „Wie kommen wir dann rein?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, Mr. Potter." Severus atmete tief durch und tastete das Portal mit seinem Blick Zentimeter für Zentimeter ab. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Holz, sprach einige Zauber, doch nichts geschah. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

„Sir ..."

Snape wandte seinen Blick Hermine zu. „Ja, Mrs. Granger?"

„Hier sehen Sie? Das Kreuz. Normalerweise wird es nicht von einer Schlange umschlungen."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich das in das Portal eingelassene Kreuz genauer an. Eine Schlange schlang sich darum, deren Augen silbern auffunkelten. Unwillkürlich schlug sein Herz schneller. Aus einem Instinkt, einer Eingebung heraus schob er seinen Ärmel nach hinten, entblößte damit das Dunkle Mal, das auf seinem Unterarm prangte. Mit angehaltenem Atem hob er ihn an, presste das Zeichen Voldemorts auf das Kreuz und trat einen Schritt zurück. Obwohl er darauf gehofft hatte, überraschte es ihn doch ein wenig, dass das Portal sich öffnete, in dem es knarrend nach innen aufschwang.

„War doch ganz einfach", kommentierte Ron grinsend, ehe er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs zum Erleuchten brachte.

Severus sprach denselben Zauber aus wie der Gryffindor und betrat mit den Jugendlichen zusammen das dunkel vor ihnen liegende Gotteshaus. Spinnweben spannen sich an den Ecken, Fledermäuse schraken auf und suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht nach draußen. Offensichtlich hatte dieses Gebäude lange Zeit keiner mehr betreten.

Schweigend gingen sie den Mittelgang entlang, bis Harry dieses Schweigen durchbrach. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob der Horkrux hier ist. Es hieß, im Kloster. Er könnte also auch im Wohngebäude sein, im Garten ..."

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist hier. Ich ... kann ihn spüren."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Na, wenn das so ist ...", grummelte er, ohne sich Mühe zu geben, seiner Stimme den Spott zu nehmen, der in ihr mitschwang. Lange genug war er dem Snapes in Hogwarts ausgeliefert gewesen. Der Spott verging ihm, je näher er dem Alter kam. Erst kribbelte seine Narbe nur, dann begann sie zu schmerzen und schließlich glaubte er, ein glühendes Eisen würde gegen seine Stirn gedrückt werden. Obwohl er alles versuchte, es zu verhindern, entwich ihm doch ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei. Seine Knie wurden weich, er ging zu Boden, die Hand fest auf die Narbe gepresst, die ihn, so schien ihm, jeden Moment umbringen würde vor Schmerzen.

Severus blieb stehen, wandte sich um und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der hinter ihm in die Knie gegangen war. Ron und Hermine bemühten sich um ihren Freund, der sie jedoch kaum wahrzunehmen schien.

„Potter!" Er ging neben den Jungen in die Knie, dessen offensichtlichen Schmerzen ihn nicht so kalt ließen, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Lily hatte immer versucht, ihn vor allem Schmerz zu schützen. Energisch verdrängte Severus jeden Gedanken an sie. Er konnte sich solche Überlegungen nicht erlauben. Grundsätzlich nicht und jetzt schon gar nicht.

„Er ... ist hier", keuchte Harry, den Blick mit glasigen Augen auf den Altar gerichtet.

„Ich weiß." Severus legte für einen kurzen, flüchtigen Moment seine Hand auf die Schulter des Gryffindors, ehe er sich dem Altar zuwandte und mit energischen Schritten auf ihn zuging. Zahlreiche Muggelartefakte schmückten den steinernen Tisch. Suchend sah sich Severus nach Hermine um, die nur einen Moment später neben ihm stand.

„Was gehört hier nicht hin, Mrs. Granger?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht ..."

„Sie sollten schneller überlegen!" Severus setzte sie unter Druck, er sah, wie unruhig ihre Augen über den Tisch flogen, abgelenkt und verängstigt, durch Potters anhaltende Schmerzensschreie.

„Es gehört alles hier hin, der Kelch, das Kreuz, die Bibel, einfach alles! Warum sollte Voldemort so etwas als Horkrux auswählen?"

„Weil niemand damit rechnen würde." Severus fluchte innerlich, dass Voldemort ihm nicht beschrieben hatte, nach was genau er suchen musste.

„Moment." Er hob die Hand, um sie zum Kelch zu lenken, der ihm ein wenig zu prachtvoll erschien und der sich damit von den anderen Gegenständen abhob.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, er konnte es spüren, ganz deutlich fühlen, welch dunkle Magie hier am Werk war, welch mächtiger Zauber auf diesem Ort lag. Er berührte den Kelch nur mit den Fingerspitzen, doch das allein reichte schon aus. Hoch flackernde Flammen schossen aus ihm heraus, verbrannten Severus' Hand und ließen ihn aufstöhnend einen Schritt nach hinten taumeln. „Verdammt ...", brachte er heiser hervor. Im letzten Moment konnte er Draco durch einen warnenden Blick davon abhalten, auf ihn zuzustürmen. Zu allem mußte man sich vor den Gryffindors dann doch nicht hinreißen lassen.

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an, doch daran störte er sich im Moment nicht. Alle Kraft zusammen nehmend, atmete er tief durch, den Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet, die den Kelch wie ein Schutzwall umgaben.

„Ich habe es schon mit Wasser versucht", murmelte Hermine, die dabei etwas verlegen wirkte. „Aber es hat nichts genutzt."

„Natürlich nicht." Severus seufzte. „Wir müssen ihn herausnehmen."

Granger sah auf seine Hand, ehe sie seinen Blick suchte. „Sir, mit Verlaub, ihre Hand ..."

Severus sah auf seine Verbrennungen, die bis über das Handgelenk reichten, obwohl er den Flammen nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ausgesetzt gewesen war.

„Ich hab was!" Ron stand auf und kam auf die beiden zu. Dabei nahm er seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und kramte darin herum. Zum Vorschein kam ein Handschuh. Er erinnerte Hermine an die Backhandschuhe ihrer Mutter.

„Was ist das Ron? Was sollen wir damit?"

„Du weißt doch, dass mein Dad nen Faible für Muggelzeugs hat. Das hier", er gab den Handschuh an Snape weiter, „ist ein Schutzhandschuh, wie ihn die Leute haben, die Feuer löschen. Ich dachte, ich nehm ihn mal mit, weil Voldemort doch auch im Ministerium, mit dem Feuer , ... ihr wisst schon ..."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Ron, du ... hast ja mitgedacht!"

„Ja, stell dir vor." Der junge Gryffindor senkte den Blick, ehe er Severus wieder ansah. „Vielleicht hilft es."

„Es wird auf jeden Fall nicht schaden." Severus begann damit, den Handschuh über die unverletzte Hand zu ziehen, ehe er in seinem Tun unterbrochen wurde. Draco war zu ihnen getreten und nahm ihn an sich.

„Ich werde das tun, Sir", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, die an den Draco erinnerte, den Severus kannte.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, deine Mutter würde mir das ziemlich übel nehmen."

„Es würde ihr auch nicht gefallen, würde ich nur zusehen. Sie sind verletzt, ich nicht." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich den Handschuh über, einen mahnenden Blick auf Ron gerichtet. „Merlin steh dir bei, wenn das nicht funktioniert ..."

Draco ging noch einen Schritt auf den Altar zu. Severus konnte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn glitzern sehen. Der Junge zögerte einen Moment, doch dann griff er mit einer einzigen, ruckartigen Bewegung durch den Feuerkreis hindurch und hatte einen Moment später den Kelch in der Hand. Das Feuer verlosch augenblicklich.

„Das ... war einfach ...!" Draco klang ungläubig und erleichtert zugleich.

Gefühle, die auch Severus in diesem Moment durchströmten. Er gestattete es sich, für einige Sekunden die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Der Schmerz in seiner Hand pochte, jedoch nicht mehr so stark, wie zuvor.

„Ja, es war einfach. Zu einfach."

„Vielleicht hat Voldemort nicht mit Muggeltechnik gerechnet", vermutete Harry.

Nach kurzem Zögern stimmte Severus ihm zu. „Das ist naheliegend." Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen schloss er einen Moment die Augen, um den Schmerz weiter im Zaun zu halten, der immer stärker in seiner Hand tobte. „Wir ... sollten gehen und nicht darauf warten, dass uns jemand findet." Erstaunt, aber auch angenehm überrascht, dass ihm ausnahmsweise mal niemand widersprach und keiner glaubte, hier eine Diskussion vom Zaun brechen zu müssen, beobachtete Severus, wie die Jugendlichen sich eilig dem Ausgang zuwandten.

Während Harry, Ron und Draco das Gotteshaus verließen, trat Mrs. Granger neben ihn. „Soll ... ich mir mal Ihre Hand ansehen, Sir? Madam Pomfrey hat mir einige Heilzauber gezeigt und ..."

„Mrs. Granger, Sie können mir nicht helfen", schnitt Severus ihr das Wort ab. „Und selbst wenn, wäre ich nicht so mutig, es Sie versuchen zu lassen."

Hermine preßte die Lippen zusammen, ihre Augen in flammendem Zorn leicht geweitete. Doch sie sagte nichts mehr, sondern trat hinaus ins Freie, ohne Severus noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Er schmunzelte ob dieser Reaktion. Diese kleine Hexe war wirklich immer auf alles vorbereitet. Eine Eigenschaft, die er durchaus zu schätzen wusste, und die Anerkennung verdiente. Doch er war kaum bekannt für Lobhudeleien und heute würde er das sicher nicht ändern.

Die kleine Gruppe nahm denselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Erst im Schutz des Waldes gönnten sie sich eine Ruhepause, die von dumpfem Donnergrollen begleitet wurde.

T.b.c.


End file.
